


That's Not Me

by CloudXMK



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, B.S.A.A, Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Dubious Science, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt Chris, Hurt Wesker, Hurt/Comfort, I hope I do well but if need be y'all can help me out with advice, Injury Recovery, M/M, Romance, This is my first time writing not just for Resident Evil but also a M/M relationship, Whole lot of Angst, Whump, Zombies, cause why the heck not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 84,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: The whole world had assumed that Albert Wesker had died in the volcano at Kijuju. But it turns out it was just the beginning. A plot hatched nearly a decade ago, the future meets the past as Chris reunites with someone whom he thought he would never see again. Although he wished he had gotten there sooner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So this is my first time writing a Resident Evil fic and I've never played the games. I've only known Wesker and Chris along with Jill and Nemesis from playing Marvel vs Capcom 3 and then the Resident Evil 2 remake came out. To keep a long story short, I looked through the tags and fell into the ship that is Chris/Wesker and I've been reading whole lots of info on the wiki and hooo boi how I could not fall for that. Also this takes place during Resident Evil 6 but Chris does not have his amnesia and this occurred in between events like before the mission at the sea. 
> 
> However, this is my first time writing a m/m ship and I hope that I do good. If you, the reader, do find something that I need to fix up, please let me know. Actually, just give me any advice you have. I really need it. 
> 
> I do hope you'll enjoy the first chapter though although its gonna start off ssaaaaaddddd.

Groans filled the air as the undead roamed down the hallways, searching for their next prey, wanting that sweet taste of flesh. Not a single soul remained where life still stirred in their bodies all except for one. Avoiding the lingering zombies still roaming the dark hallways of the old Umbrella facility that was taken under Neo-Umbrella’s control, the lone BSAA agent lightly walks past a corner, entering a room that would lead him to the bottom of the old facility.

Using the keycard that he had managed to retrieve from the upper levels after defeating the remaining J’avo that still remained guarded here, the scanner beeps green and the elevator starts to rise up as he stood by alert and waiting for it. Standing before the doors, Chris wondered how he had got himself into this. He had gotten a call from Ada Wong informing him that there was something underneath this facility that only he should retrieve and no one else. She had been quite cryptic about it and was initially wary of her reasons but she managed to convince him when she mentioned that the facility was under Neo-Umbrella’s control.

Whatever Neo-Umbrella had in their hands wasn’t good and he wasn’t going to let them get away with unleashing whatever horror they had in store.

Of course Piers insisted on coming but he had convinced the young man that this was a job only he could do alone. The way the young man would address him always struck a painful memory, reminding him of himself calling a certain individual he once looked up to and fell for. Even after his death, the nightmares still haunted him. 

Entering the elevator, he readies himself for what was to come through those doors as the doors close and the elevator began to go down. It felt like forever but eventually the elevator stopped.

The doors opened as he aimed, ready to open fire. Luckily for him, there was no J’avo, no B.O.W., no infected in sight. Entering what appeared to be a lab, Chris frowned when he saw what was inside the tanks.

The tanks were filled with some sort of fluid and inside suspended in the fluid were either organs that were mutated beyond recognition or those of whom were once people but were mutated from whatever experiments were conducted on them. He gave a weary sigh as guilt ran through him for being unable to save them. It was then his eye caught a tank nearly hidden from view from all the tanks and equipment. It was in the corner of the room beside a large control frame and as he got closer, he could hear the soft beeps coming from the machine.

Vitals of this unknown subject were monitored and on display before him. It then dawned on Chris that whomever was in the tank was still alive.

Peering in closer, Chris’s eyes widened in disbelief, horror and grief. The subject inside the tank was clearly a male. His perfect, short blonde hair that was always streaked back as he remembered now long and reached down to his neck just hovering over his shoulders and instead of a spotless, chiseled face, a golden beard covered his chin and jawline. Not only that, he was emaciated, his ribs clearly protruding and his cheekbones gaunt, the muscles beneath the frail body wasted after many years of being in suspension. Chris could never believe what he saw. Never in a million years would he expect to see the man that was responsible for nearly destroying the world and the man whom haunted his dreams ever since he killed him all those years ago.

“Wesker!?”

It just didn’t add up. Was this an ambush set up by Wong for Wesker? But the man was clearly unconscious, a mask over his nose and mouth giving him much needed oxygen. Electrodes covered his chest monitoring his respiration and heartbeat. And were those tubes running from his back? He couldn't tell what they were for but it gave Wesker the appearance of a lab rat more so than a predator awaiting its prey. Not to mention the fact, Wesker looked so frail when before he had appeared invulnerable. Chris shivered from the sight. 

What had happened in the past four years? Had he been captured? No, this was Wesker. He wouldn’t have been taken in so easily. Needing answers, Chris turned his attention to the large control frame, rapidly typing into the computer system.

Ada had given him an USB that would override the facility’s computer systems’ security. Figuring he could use it, he plugs it in and manages to bypass the security without triggering any alarms. What he read horrified him.

There was so much information. So much that expanded nearly a decade ago.

Project W. Wesker working for Umbrella to gather combat data using Alpha and Bravo as Umbrella's test subjects. Wesker refusing to lure the Alpha and Bravo teams after having a change of heart. What caused that change of heart nobody knew as stated in the reports but there was suspicion that it had to do with one Christopher Redfield. Chris was stunned. Wesker had initially worked for Umbrella but decided to turn his back on them… for him? No that can’t be right.

Digging in deeper, his guilt and horror only grew. Spencer, that accursed man, had ordered Wesker’s capture a week prior and had him taken to their underground facility where he was injected with the prototype virus as a guinea pig for their tests for the man's insane plan of a superior human race, and had placed a clone in the original Wesker's place before the mission. 

However this clone had been a sample that was taken from Wesker many years ago before he was infected with the prototype virus, thus why Birkin, whom had no idea that the Wesker in the mansion was a clone, had formulated the virus for him per the clone’s request. Why Spencer decided to create a clone of Wesker, Chris only found that it was a contingency plan in case the original Wesker had chosen not to cooperate. 

Chris couldn’t believe it. It would explain why Wesker had been so cold to everyone a week before the mission, why he seemed to have gone senile in the mansion when he and Jill confronted him, why he had gone over the edge reminding him of those comic book villains wanting world domination all those years after their battle at the Spencer mansion. The man he had fought and killed was nothing but a clone. 

And all this time, the S.T.A.R.S captain had been tortured and experimented on for years and years. Cloning, mind transference, oh god he was going to be sick. Bile rose up his throat as his eyes gazed upon images of the experiments that Wesker had been put through. 

The original Wesker never wanted any of that. And he had paid the price for it.

He quickly downloaded all the information into a spare USB that he had after he had quickly plugged it into the second slot. He tried to rein in his growing rage as his eyes shifted to the man in the tank. Seeing Wesker so still and so lifeless brought him over the edge as he saw red. 

With a furious howl, Chris smashed the computer screen with his fist just as the download was complete, ignoring the pain from his bleeding fist.

He should have looked harder, should have suspected something was off! For crying out loud, he was the rising star in the team as Wesker would always say and he failed! He failed not only his team all those years ago and Jill but even his Captain. How many more would he fail? He failed his friends, his family, his Captain. Guilt pierced his heart as he gazed back at the man in the tank.

Wesker had been suffering for years without his knowledge. He wasn’t going to let the man suffer any longer. He was going to get him out of here. With the butt of his rifle, he smashes the glass of the tank repeatedly, each blow stronger as he grew more frantic.

With one last blow, the glass shattered and the fluid came rushing out, splashing his legs and torso but he didn’t care. Catching the blonde man before he could fall over, Chris gently peeled away the electrodes on his chest, the breathing mask off his face and the tubes from his back. The wounds sealed shut albeit slowly once the tubes were removed thanks to the virus within Wesker but they weren't doing a good enough job as blood still sluggishly pumped out his back in trickles. 

Seeing him now under the dim lights, it only made the man in his arms appear even frailer and he could see the ugly scars that covered every inch of the man’s naked body.

“God, Wesker… I’m sorry. I should have seen it. I should have looked for you.” Chris says, choking up as tears filled his eyes.

Carrying the man in his arms, Chris wasted no time. Unplugging some grenades, he throws them all over the lab and rushes to the elevator with the man in his arms as they exploded sending the lab into a raging inferno.

Closing the elevator doors shut, he pushes the button for the ground level hoping that they could get out in time before the whole place came down as he heard another boom from below. Once the doors opened, he ran out into the snow heading straight for the jeep he had driven in.

Multiple J’avo had seen him and gave chase, nearly catching up to him and it only made him run faster. He couldn’t exactly fight back with him carrying Wesker so he could only hope he could outrun them.

Reaching the jeep, he quickly lays Wesker in the front seat buckling him in and rushes to the driver’s seat, hopping in and starting the jeep as the explosion below the facility reached the top. A resounding boom filled the air as metal and glass fell down ripping through the hordes of infected. Chris didn’t look back as he stepped on the pedal hard, driving him and Wesker out of that godforsaken place.


	2. Chapter 2

Driving along the empty, snowy road, Chris turns his attention to the man in the front seat. Noticing that the blonde-haired man was shivering, he grabs a jacket from behind and drapes it over Wesker. It was the only piece of cloth he had for now and he hoped it would keep him warm enough.

Soon enough, Wesker’s shivering stopped. His shallow breathing filled the jeep and Chris was terrified it would stop at any moment. He pressed on the pedal harder, forcing the jeep to move past the speed limit. He needed to get Wesker medical attention fast.

Chris tried to focus on the road ahead but his mind kept on wandering to the man in the seat next to him. His throat tightened as his eyes once again landed on the frail figure. Tears welled up in his eyes and this time he couldn’t hold them back.

A few tears slipped past as the walls he kept up shattered into a million pieces. If the death of the man whom he thought he killed was hard enough, then finding him alive but half-dead would be hell. His thoughts couldn’t stop going back to the documents he read in that terrible lab. Endless experiment after experiment, extraction of samples and so on, oh god, and the graphic pictures wanted to make him hurl.

How Wesker managed to survive all that was a miracle. Or perhaps it was thanks to the prototype virus that had managed to keep him alive but barely. It had to be living hell for Wesker. But he feared it wasn’t just the physical scars that were left on him. The mental scars from all the torture at the hand of those bastards must be tremendous and Chris had no idea where to start on helping his former Captain recover.

Would he become like the Wesker he fought in Kijuju? He shook his head, dismissing the thought immediately. No. If Wesker had changed his mind on betraying S.T.A.R.S back then, then there was a chance that the man he knew and respected, the man he had fallen for, was still there.

But how much of that man had remained intact he did not know. Years of being tortured, god any person would have lost their minds then. Had Wesker been rendered insane due to the trauma he endured? Fear struck him. He hoped that it wouldn’t be true.

He heard a shuffle and turned, seeing the man under the jacket shifting slightly. A low, guttural moan escaped the man’s parched lips and his eyelids flickered open. Chris was surprised when he saw instead of the red eyes that had haunted him both in his dreams and when he was awake wasn’t there. Instead, those familiar blue eyes that were always brighter than the skies and the ocean itself met his gaze underneath hooded lids.

There didn’t seem to be any recognition in the man’s eyes even when his eyes fell upon Chris. “Wesker, do you recognize me? It’s me. Chris.” Chris said hoping it would garner a reaction or anything.

At first there didn’t seem to be any response and then there it was. The slightest spark of life in those blue eyes.

“N-No. You’re… You’re not real. Bastards… Why can’t they just leave you be, Chris? Why do they keep on bringing you back? D-Damn them…” He growls but it sounded more like a croak.

His heart dropped at those words. “Wesker, you’re safe now. You’re free from Neo-Umbrella.” Chris says but the blonde-haired man only grew even more agitated.

“Why is it that you keep haunting my dreams? Why can’t they just let me… die!?” He says, regaining strength in his voice.

“Wesker please. You’re safe. They won’t hurt you.”

“Just let me die… just let me die…” He kept on repeating.

To see the man that just screamed perfection in his every move, the man that had always appeared to be untouchable and invincible, so defeated and begging for the sweet release of death was just too much for Chris.

“Wesker please… Please, don’t say that. You’re safe. Please…” He says tearfully.

How deep were his injuries mentally? Chris felt like he had just barely scraped the surface and he didn’t know if he could handle it. No. He had to. For Wesker.

He had failed him before. He wouldn’t fail him again.

 

* * *

 

“Chris, where are you?” Jill called over his earpiece, worry lacing her words. He had driven Wesker to a safehouse in a small village and once he had given the man some water, he had carried him to the bed, draping the thick covers over him to keep him warm.

“I’m in this small village in Greenland. I’ll send you the coordinates.” He says. Sighing heavily, he looks back at the prone man on the bed and adds in, “Also get a medical team enroute.”

“What? Why? Are you injured!?” Jill asked in alarm.

“No. It’s… You wouldn’t believe whom I found, Jill.”

“Who? Chris, what’s going on? You just disappeared on us and now you’re calling me stating you need a medical team and you found somebody?”

“I found him, Jill. I found Wesker. The original Wesker. Our former Captain.”

“What!? Chris, Wesker’s dead! And what do you mean the original Wesker?”

“I have the data. It’ll explain everything in further detail. But those bastards… Umbrella had taken him, Jill and replaced him with a clone. The Wesker we fought in the mansion and the one who turned you into his puppet was just a clone.”

“A clone? That’s-!”

“Insane? We should realize by now anything that is remotely insane to us, Umbrella has done it. Apparently when Umbrella fell, he fell into the possession of Neo-Umbrella. He’s been… He’s been tortured and experimented on for years, Jill. He’s just so… broken.”

As if he had lost all his will to live.

“He needs our help Jill. Please.” Chris pleaded.

He heard Jill sigh over the earpiece. “Alright Chris. Just hang tight. I’ll send a rescue team to collect you and Wesker in a couple hours. The medical team will also join the rescue team. I’ll see you soon.”

“Thanks Jill.”

Shutting off the communication line, Chris went over to sit by the bed watching Wesker sleep. The man had immediately passed out the moment his body met the mattress. He needed the rest and Chris was fine with that.

“It's going to be okay, Wesker. I’ll make sure of it.”

He didn’t know how the B.S.A.A will react to seeing Wesker alive but he hoped that with the evidence he held that they would cast away their fears and doubts of the man and choose to help him. This man wasn’t the same being that he fought in Africa four years ago and had threatened the world. The Wesker before him and that clone were as different as night and day.

Reaching out, Chris gently takes the blonde-haired man’s hand, grasping it not too tight, able to feel the fluttering pulse against his fingers. Chris shivered at how cold he was. Wesker always radiated warmth akin to a radiator.

“You’re going to be fine.” He whispers mostly to himself as the winds howled outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support so far. I'm quite blown away at how many people are supporting this fic already. I'm really grateful for it. Here's the third chapter for you all and I hope you all enjoy it.

Watching the still figure on the medical bed, the soft beeps and hisses from the machines that were keeping him alive and giving much needed fluids echoing in his ears, Chris sighed and glared at the leather straps around Wesker’s wrists.

Wesker needed proper treatment not chaining him down as if he were a feral animal. Unfortunately, he had gone into an episode, screaming and howling all of a sudden at the medical staff as they were trying to treat him. He had been docile during the flight back but the moment they ended up in the medical facility in the B.S.A.A, he awoke roaring and tossing equipment to the side.

He had tried to calm him down but it was no use. It was only thanks to a sedative that Rebecca had developed to knock out one of the larger B.O.W.S that they managed to knock him unconscious. But in that one split second, Chris saw what the others didn’t see.

Fear.

There was fear in the former Captain’s eyes and it shook him to the core.

He had never seen Wesker frightened before. Not even during his time in S.T.A.R.S, nor in the mansion, not even when he shot a freaking rocket at the clone whom he thought was Wesker the entire time. Cool and collected that’s what he had always been. That fear in his eyes only made him appear so very human and so very fragile. 

“Y-You won’t take me… Won’t… take… me…. as your… guinea… pig…” Wesker managed to cry out weakly before he fell unconscious once more.

Sitting there by Wesker’s side, he didn’t even hear the door behind him open nor Jill entering. The woman walked up to Chris’s side looking at the man that Chris was only focused on. “I read the files, Chris.” She said, just trying not to remember the graphic images in the files. She would never forgive Umbrella and Neo-Umbrella for what they did.

It was unnerving seeing the man or in this case not the man whom was responsible for turning her into his mindless puppet. And while Wesker had initially researched on the T-virus which led to the creation of the Tyrant that attacked them in the mansion, the files show that he had changed his mind, not wishing to betray S.T.A.R.S. But Spencer had learned of his plans and was not too pleased with it and it was that decision that made him become that malicious company's guinea pig. 

It still didn’t help soothe the lingering scars from the time she was in the clone’s hands however.

“He’s infected with the prototype virus. He’s going to need those injections else he dies.” Chris mutters, never once taking his eyes off the prone figure.

“I managed to convince the research team to start working on it. The files would help a lot.” She said, placing a hand on Chris’s shoulder as a means of reassurance.

“He’s going to be fine, Chris.” Jill adds in gently.

“But what if he isn’t Jill? He’s been in that damn company’s hands for so long and then Neo-Umbrella’s, who knows how he can even begin the road to recovery.” Chris said concerned.

“Have… Have faith in him Chris. He’s Alpha team’s Captain remember? Cool, collected and not easily fazed. We’ll help him get there.” She says.

He prayed that she was right as a small, lingering spark of hope grew inside his chest. It was all he had now to keep him going.

 

* * *

 

Whispers filled his ears in the darkness he was in and he wondered where he was. It was cold and then it was warm, then cold again and warm once more. Where was he?

Slowly, his eyes opened only to quickly shut them close when bright lights flash before his vision. What was going on? The whispers grew louder and beeps filled his ears. A sharp prick in his wrist jolted him awake then.

“N-No…” He whispers.

The jolt of pain, the bright lights, the beeps and hisses. Desperation filled his bones as he tried to escape the clutches of the ones whom were keeping him captive. He roars, tossing away a tray of surgical tools, ignoring the sharp pain as the IV needle in his wrist was ripped out during the ensuing struggle for freedom.

A small sacrifice for the price of freedom he thought.

“Get away! Let me go!” He roars as the people in medical garb scrambled to pin him down.

“Get the straps! We need to stop him before he hurts himself further!” He heard one of them shout.

“You will do no such thing!” He snarls as he nearly throws one of the nurses over to the other side of the room. But his body was weak. Muscles that were once there had wasted away leaving only skin and bones.

“Release me! If you won’t just kill me then just let me die!” He howls.

No more pain. No more slicing him open and watching as those madmen take out his organs only to watch them regrow again. No more taking away samples without his consent and the endless torture he went through for their horrid experiments. He was going to break free or die trying! At this point, death was a sweeter release than the hellish life he was in!

“Wesker! Wesker calm down! You’re safe!” He thought he heard a familiar voice. No, Chris isn’t here anymore. It’s just a hallucination no doubt by those sick people. It only fueled his rage and desperation more.

And then he felt a prick in his neck. All the strength that he managed to garner went out of him immediately as whatever was injected into him was making him lose consciousness. Was this it? Was he finally going to die as he wished?

“Am… I dying…?” He wheezes out, his eyes falling on two familiar sights. Chris but he looked so much older. And… Rebecca?

That can’t be her. This wasn’t the rookie medic in the Bravo team. Nor was that man even Chris? But he recognized them in a heartbeat. How could he not recognize them all? How could he forget the faces of the people he had led and worked with?

“No. You’re going to be fine, Captain.” Rebecca said gently, reassuring him.

Somehow instead of reassuring him, that only made dread rise up within him. He wasn’t going to be fine. He probably never will be.

“Y-You won’t take me… Won’t… take… me…. as your… guinea… pig…” He croaks out as the darkness once more swallowed him. 

He was nothing but a broken, failed experiment as Spencer would tell him repeatedly after his capture. No family, no friends. He was nothing but a relic of the past. 

Nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! This is the next chapter. Oh boy I got a whole lot of ideas but I'm just trying to put them in order now. Hopefully you'll enjoy this next chapter and thank you again for all your support!

Hours ticked by and Chris had fallen asleep by Wesker's bed, his hand still holding to Wesker's hand. If he had been awake, he would have seen the older man wake up slowly. Wesker stared up at the ceiling, eyes blank and expressionless, the lights having been dimmed thankfully so it wasn't a bother to his sensitive eyes.

Wesker didn’t recognize this place. Where was he? He could tell he was in a medical facility considering he could smell the antiseptic, sterile air associated with it. Feeling the weight on his hand, he looks down to see the same man that he had seen earlier. He had initially thought he was a hallucination nothing more but the weight on his hand proved otherwise. It was so strange seeing Chris now. He had remembered when he was still a young man and still held this air of innocence about him.

Now, he could feel the despair flowing off of him. The way Chris tightly held his hand and how even in his sleep he just seemed so tense as if he was bracing for the worst. What had happened? He couldn’t remember much after his capture except for the few moments he was taken out for experiments. His head started to throb then, and he clutches his forehead, shutting his eyes close tightly as he tried to handle the pain. It was like someone was cracking his skull open.

Flashes of the Spencer Mansion. Bravo team all ripped apart. Alpha team. Tyrant. Pain. Death. He gasped, his eyes flying open and covered his mouth with his free hand as bile rose up his throat. Stumbling out of the bed and ripping his hand out of Chris's hand, he nearly falls over as he tried to rush to the bathroom, falling onto his knees bruising them on the cold tile floor as he let out the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl until he could no longer heave out more.

He didn’t understand what was going on. It felt like pieces of his mind were missing but why? He couldn’t even remember what had happened to cause that in the first place!

Gritting his teeth, he pushes himself up, clutching onto the sink hard enough to crack it. Looking up at the mirror before him, all he saw was a disheveled looking man with sunken eyes and gaunt cheeks. Was that him?

His greasy hair had grown so long he could say it would be a mane at this point and he had a thick beard. He shivers remembering the pain during those endless tortures when his captors would grab him by his long hair or by his beard as they inflicted torture after torture. 

He needed to get rid of them. He needed to feel in control. He had to be in control.

Opening the mirrored cabinet, he searches for a shaver and a scissor. He just needed them gone!

Driven by his desperation and adrenaline, he found the shaver and shut the cabinet close not even bothering for looking for shaving cream. He just wanted them gone. Shaving the thick beard was hard as his hands shook so hard and he hadn't used any shaving cream. He kept on nicking his face but whatever nicks were there were quickly sealed close thanks to the virus leaving only a few trickles of blood along his chin and jaw. 

Once done, he grabbed the scissors and quickly cut away his long blonde hair. The moment he felt the long strands fall to the floor, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. It was like he had regained a semblance of control for himself.

“Wesker? Wesker!?” Chris had woken up and was shocked to find the bed empty. Fearing for Wesker's safety, he rushes the bathroom hoping he was in it. He slammed the door open, making Wesker flinch as his instincts flared up and he held the scissors up ready to defend himself.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” Chris said, cursing himself for being so careless. His thoughts were running at a mile per second wondering how Wesker could even get out of bed considering how weak he was.

And he was right. Like a lifeless puppet, his legs gave out as the scissors fell out of his hand and Chris quickly caught him in his arms, the older man’s body pressed tight against his chest as he held him and his face buried in Chris’s shoulder.

“Chris…?” Wesker could only ask. Since when did Christopher gain so much muscle? How long had he been gone? 

Chris reaches a hand up cupping the back of the man’s head gently, his fingers running through the messy, now short golden strands. “Yes. It’s me. You’re safe, Wesker.” Chris replies.

He wondered how the man had managed to cut his hair let alone shave. “You cut your hair. And shaved.” Wesker's hair was still a mess but that was the least of his concerns. It was Wesker's well-being that mattered the most. 

“…I needed… control…”

“Control?”

“I needed… I needed to know I am in control of my own decisions.” Wesker whispers, gripping onto the back of Chris’s shirt a bit too tightly.

Oh god. Chris wanted to find those bastards who had hurt Wesker and bring the pain on them. Remembering what he read of Project W, of how Wesker was just an experiment to Umbrella, a tool for them to use with no regards that he was a living human being, he wanted to make them pay. If he could only go back in time, he would have pummeled Spencer into a pulp and make sure that Project W never even began in the first place.

“I was… manufactured. Can you believe that?” Wesker says, his whole body trembling as a mocking laugh that sounded more like a wheeze escapes his lips. “I am nothing but a tool to be used. A weapon as that old bastard would tell me.”

Chris immediately shut that down. “No! You’re not a weapon, Wesker! You’re a living, breathing person with his own free will. You choose your decisions, no one else!”

Wesker didn’t reply, instead keeping quiet. This was too much for Chris. He had expected an arguing Wesker but when he was met with only silence, it chilled him to the bones. Wesker was never one to back down easily and he would often discuss back and forth with him whenever Wesker gave out orders that didn’t sit well with him.

Seeing him concede easily only brought more waves of guilt.

“Come on. Let's get you to bed. Rebecca says she needs to check in on you when you woke up.” He says. Helping the blonde-haired man back to the bed, Chris quickly presses the call button letting Rebecca know that Wesker was awake.

Soon enough, the door opened and Rebecca came in with one of the doctors, smiling gently at the former Captain as she shut the door close behind her.

Despite the traumas she endured, she still managed to escape with an optimistic look upon the world. He couldn’t say that for most of them. “Hello, Wesker. You remember me?” She asks.

Wesker looks up, blonde strands falling over his eyes, and nods. “Me and my colleague are going to check on your injuries alright? It won’t take long.” She says.

Wesker didn’t even answer her as Rebecca came closer and took off her stethoscope, rubbing the bell on her coat to warm it up before placing it on his chest. She had noticed the now shaved face and short hair the man now had. “How are you feeling, Captain? Are you in pain?” She asks as she listened to his heart and lungs.

Wesker flinched at the title. “Don’t call me that.” He was no longer captain. Hadn’t been a long time. “But that’s what you are.” She said.

“It’s been a long time since I was one, Chambers.” He said softly, so forlorn and filled with despair.

Sorrow filled Rebecca. She wanted nothing more than to help the former Captain recover and it hurt seeing him so broken. This wasn't the same man she knew. They've all changed. A lot. She continued to check him over and once done, she pulled away to talk with Chris on the plans to help Wesker's path to recovery. Wesker didn’t even notice when the two left to talk outside in the hallway leaving him only with the doctor.

But the moment he felt something prick his skin and saw the needle in his wrist, something in him snapped.

A loud shout came from Wesker’s room and both Chris and Rebecca rushed in, worried and wondering what had happened. They did not expect to see Wesker holding the doctor's arm in a death grip with a panicked look on his face, ready to break the doctor’s arm at any given moment.

And were his pupils now slits? Chris didn’t have time to ponder that. He needed to get Wesker to release his grip on the poor man’s arm before he breaks it for real.

“Wesker! Wesker! It’s fine! You’re fine!” Chris cries out, gripping the man’s shoulders. 

Rushing to the other side of the bed, Rebecca gently tries to pry Wesker’s fingers off the man’s arm. It was clear he had a strong grip on the man noticing how his nails were digging in to the point he was bruising the poor man's arm. “Wesker, I need you to let go of Dr. James’s arm.” Rebecca tried to coax the man.

“Wesker, you’re fine. I promise that.” Chris said.

“…He tried to take my blood.” He murmurs, so soft that Chris and Rebecca could barely hear him.

It then dawned on Chris. All these years, Wesker always had samples such as blood taken from him without his consent. He didn’t have a say and often these extractions would start and end with pain. How could he have been so stupid!? 

“Rebecca, I need you to take the syringe out of his wrist.” Chris said. “Now!”

Rebecca did so and once the syringe was out, Wesker immediately calmed down, falling back onto the bed quiet once more. It was then Chris saw that his pupils were indeed slits in pools of blue instead of red. 

“Rebecca go.”

The young woman could see the haunted look in Wesker’s eyes and nods. The last thing they wanted was to set off the poor man and make him crawl back into his shell. “Okay. Come on Dr. James, let’s take you to the infirmary.” Rebecca says to the poor doctor taking him out of the room and shutting the door to give both Chris and Wesker some privacy.

“I’m sorry. I should have… I should have realized it. I’m so sorry, Wesker.” Chris said, forcing back the tears.

The man remained catatonic, his eyes staring blankly up but he wasn’t looking at Chris. It was as if he was looking past him. Guilt filled Chris’s heart. How much did they set him back? They were supposed to help him, not terrify him. He had already suffered enough.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Chris chokes out, his hands sliding down from Wesker's shoulders to his chest, clutching the hospital gown as he lowers his gaze unable to look at what he had done to Wesker. He felt unworthy to do so. “I’m sorry.” He cries as the tears came flowing out, falling onto the thin gown.

What had he done? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the more angst! I ain't stopping with the angst train muahahahahaa.

It hadn't been easy since that day. Days slowly trickled to weeks and before Chris realized it, a month had passed. Wesker was starting to gain back more of his strength and body mass with the tough physical rehabilitation he was getting. It was hard but Wesker held strong.

He had scarily managed to recover physically in a short time no thanks to the virus but Chris noticed there was a sense of desperation in his need to recover faster. He always worked himself near exhaustion, pushing for more, even when he tried to get Wesker to stop and slow down.

As if… he no longer wanted to be weak which made sense to him. Wesker had been powerless when his captors had put him through hell. It was only logical that he wanted to get stronger so that he would be able to defend himself as soon as possible. It was an instinct for survival. 

He also trimmed Wesker’s hair to make it neater and he actually looked like his old self once more except he was still a bit too thin. While the man ate, it was always in small portions to the point Chris had to adamantly tell him to eat more even going so far as to get larger portions on the man's plate. 

Despite his progress, the man would avoid people. While Wesker had never been one to hang around a crowd and his cold attitude usually drove people away, he never went out of his way to avoid others. Nowadays, he would avoid everyone except for him, Jill and Rebecca. He wouldn’t even show up for those injections he had to take unless a familiar face accompanied him to the infirmary. But even then, Wesker still preferred hanging around more with him than the two. The man never wanted to let Chris out of his sight even when Chris went to the gym to work out. It got to the point that Wesker had to stay in the same room as him because the first time they let him stay in his own room after he recovered, it had ended up with him screaming himself hoarse from the nightmare he had in the middle of the night.

Chris would never forget the terrified screams of his former Captain ever nor the sight of him curled up as if trying to protect himself from whatever horrors was haunting him. 

He had all but rushed to the older man, hugging the man tightly which slowly calmed him down. As if Wesker could sense he was there despite that he was still asleep.

That led to some rearrangements being made with Jill and eventually led to Wesker living in his room now. Laying on his large bed, Chris gazes down at the man now pressed against his side, his head on his chest as Wesker slept. Placing a hand on the back of Wesker’s neck, noticing how tense he was.

Slowly, he strokes the skin behind his neck and the older man starts to relax then in his sleep. It was so strange yet Chris found it rather cute with the man cuddled up to his side. Seeing Wesker like this reminded him of a cat. A very large cat.

A look of distress suddenly crossed Wesker’s features and the man starts to tense up once more. The younger man quickly leaped into action, trying to comfort the poor man. “Wesker, you’re safe.” Chris says as he continues stroking the back of the man’s neck.

As if he had heard Chris, Wesker calmed down a bit but he was still tense. Waking up from his distressful dream, Wesker found himself laying on something warm and a heartbeat thumping against his ear. Blinking the sleep away from his eyes, he realizes he was laying on someone and looks up to see Chris looking worried.

“Are you alright?” Chris asks.

Wesker nods, the remnants of his dream fading away. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, Wesker. I promised that I’ll be here for you.” He said.

The blonde-haired man sighed. He did remember the promise that Chris made to him when he was still in rehabilitation. “Why do you care so much, Chris?” He asks.

“What kind of question is that?”

“Really, Chris. I just want to know." The older man sighs.

"I just do, alright. You're someone that I care about greatly." Chris replied. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" 

Wesker shakes his head. "I remember bits and pieces but I remember one thing.” Wesker replied, furrowing his brows. He remembered seeing how hurt Chris was and time again whenever he met him even though each time he saw him, he tried to hide the hurt and sorrow away. He didn’t remember exactly what he did to hurt Christopher but he knew that he had hurt the younger man, something he remembered he vowed he would never do.

The accusing glares that were shot his way only affirmed that. He wished he could remember what he had done to hurt Christopher but he couldn’t and it infuriated him.

“I hurt you. I don’t know how but I did. I can’t remember and it’s infuriating.” He growls.

 

* * *

 

"So he has slight amnesia?" Chris asks, not too happy with the news. 

Wesker, wanting to find the reason for why he was unable to remember most of his memories, had talked with Rebecca about it and she had then examined him concluding that he may have slight amnesia.

When Chris had gotten the news, he had gone to find Rebecca needing to know how they could help Wesker get his memories back. Wesker was sleeping in his room so this gave him time to talk with Rebecca with Jill about it.

"I suspect that the mind transferal experiments are the cause of this along with the great stress he endured from his time under Umbrella's grip. I read the documents and it seems that Umbrella had transferred some pieces of his memories to the clone to ensure that the clone would still be able to keep up the act as the real Wesker. I suspect when you killed the clone, those memories are coming back to him. My fear is that the memories the clone had gained would also return to him." Rebecca explained to both Chris and Jill. “It’ll return but it’s going to take time. My greatest fear however is when he starts to gain the clone's memories.” She said. The man was already in such a fragile state. They couldn't imagine how he would fare learning of what his clone did during the time he was imprisoned. 

“How long do you think his memories will return?” Jill asks.

“Who knows, Jill. But he did say he remembers the mansion, his own death and… Alpha and Bravo.” The short-haired woman replied.

A heavy silence fell among them as they remembered their former teammates that were horribly killed that night. At the time, they all assumed it was Wesker but now knew better. They all felt awful for being so fooled easily much more so on Chris.

“Listen, all he needs now is time and us. Especially you, Chris. Be there for him. When the memories come back, it may send him into a state.” Rebecca said.

“We’ll be here for you and Wesker, Chris. If you ever need to talk, we're here for you guys.” Jill said kindly.

“Thanks Jill. I appreciate it.”

 

* * *

 

He would wait for however long it takes. He didn’t care if it would take forever. “What do you remember?” Chris asks gently.

“I remember… tracking in the snow. I feel like there was a purpose behind it but I don’t know what. I remember grotesque beings. Things that I thought would never be able to exist but they did. I remember watching them tear people apart.” He whispers.

Chris froze. Did he remember the T-virus and his research on it? Did he know about the B.O.W.S.? Wesker felt Chris tense. “You know what I’m talking about do you?” He asks, not accusingly but there was a desperate tone there, a plea for answers.

Rebecca had warned Chris not to tell Wesker everything. It would just be too overwhelming for the older man and she had informed him it could potentially break his mind. But Chris had never been so tempted to do so when he saw the plea in those blue eyes. He thought he would never see those eyes ever again.

“Get some sleep, Wesker.” Chris said.

“Chris.” Chris froze. That tone Wesker used… It was the same tone he used on him when he had been keeping the painful memories of his parents’ death inside unable to grief properly. He had cried against the man’s shoulder when Wesker told him it was alright to let it out.

It was strange now thinking of it. The man was taught to never feel emotions, to think that sympathy, kindness and love was nothing but things that would make one weak. Yet, despite the suffering he endured, he chose to embrace those emotions in the end. He didn’t know if during that time the man was playing an act or not but he knew one thing. The kindness that Wesker reached out to him that day was genuine.

“I can’t tell you now, Wesker. But I promise that when the time is right, I’ll tell you everything.”

The man’s gaze still lingered on Chris suspicious of what the man was holding back but nods. “Fine.” He says, accepting the younger man’s answer for now and lays his head back on Chris’s chest, letting the man’s heartbeat lull him to sleep once more as Chris’s fingers ran through his golden hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting to the good angsty parts and I hope you are all enjoying it as much as I do.

In another section of the base in a dark room, Jake glares at the pictures displayed on his laptop, his fists clenching in anger seeing the pain his father had endured. Before, he wouldn’t have cared about Wesker considering that he thought he was a madman bent on conquering the world. Only to have the rug underneath him pulled when Valentine had summoned him along with Sherry and Piers and told them the truth a month ago. He still remembered it clear as day. How could he ever forget it.

 

* * *

 

“So you’re telling me, that madman is in the base right now?” Jake asked, stunned and a bit angry. Clenching his fists, he waited for an answer from Jill, his thoughts running around wondering what was going on. He thought of hunting down the man and putting him down for good but the look in Jill's eyes told him he'd better not. 

He and Sherry along with the new marksman Piers had gone on a mission and they never expected to learn that Wesker was alive and what’s worse in the B.S.A.A base.

Jill sighs. “You might want to take a seat. All three of you.” She says.

“I can stand. Just tell me what the hell is going on?” Jake growls, crossing his arms over his chest waiting for answers. 

“The Wesker you know is just a clone of the original Wesker, Jake. It wasn’t him. Your father has been in Umbrella’s hands for nearly a decade as their experiment subject and recently only came into Neo-Umbrella’s possession. Chris rescued him and brought him back.” She said.

All three were stunned. “W-What?” Sherry could only whisper.

"So that was the secret mission he went off on his own..." Piers muttered mostly to himself. 

“I know. This was also a shocker to me when I found out from Chris. Chris also recovered files on your father detailing all the experiments they subjected him to. It’s… It’s really graphic. They literally put him through hell.” She said. Even after having dealt with infected undead and B.O.W.S, reading the files and seeing the graphic pictures had nearly made Jill lose her dinner that night.

She had never been so furious and had never been so tempted to hunt down those bastards right there and then.

“I want to see him.” Jake demands. He needed answers now! 

“You won't be seeing him right away. He’s not in a good state right now, Muller, and he has slight amnesia. He’s still recovering from the physical and psychological damage inflicted on him.” Jill says sternly, shocking all three of them even more. 

“But can we at least see him?” Sherry asks. Piers hadn’t said a word but he was still concerned of having THE Albert Wesker on base. Was he just as dangerous without all of his memories or not the young agent wondered. 

“Like I told Jake, he has slight amnesia and we're trying to help him recover his memories slowly, Sherry. We don't want to rush him else he could get hurt.” Jill said. She was worried of letting Sherry and Jake visit Wesker having a hunch they may not take it well.

“But-!”

“No buts, Muller. I’ll let you and Sherry know when the time is right.”

 

* * *

 

That had been a month ago. Jake had not gone to see the old man as Jill had ordered yet the news that his father was alive and the one who died in Africa was his clone as well as suffering from amnesia overwhelmed him. It left him with more questions than answers. Questions that he didn’t want to think of.

Was he the child of a clone then? As if he couldn’t get any lower than that. Neo-Umbrella and other companies like them saw him as a weapon not even a human being. Why not add being the child of a clone to the list. Did he ever know the real Albert Wesker? Whom did his mother fall in love with? A lie? Snarling in frustration, the young man shuts his laptop off and heads for the bed. Sleep would help calm him down probably. 

Sherry on the other hand had tried to see the man who was like an uncle to her and whom took care of her when her father and mother was too busy at times despite having his own very busy schedule.

She was relieved to know that Wesker was alive but worried greatly about him to the point she was losing sleep. He had suffered so much and they never knew a thing of it.

Would he remember her? Jill had told her he would remember soon and it would most likely not be permanent as he had recognized Jill, Rebecca and Chris. Hope grew inside her chest.

She really wanted to see him but Jill was adamant on not letting her see him for now. 

Unable to sleep, she got out thinking maybe a fresh breath of air would help her set at ease. Putting on her jacket, she walks out of her room in her pajamas down to the cafeteria. Turning right at the corner, she yelps when she bumps into a solid figure and falls down on her behind. 

“Ow… be more careful would you?” She says looking up to see the culprit who had bumped into her and froze. The hallway was dark but the light from the few bulbs still on in the cafeteria fell on the figure revealing the person before her. She could never forget those bright blue eyes that were now staring down at her.

“U-Uncle Wesker?”

The man in question had woken up in the middle of the night with Chris having fallen asleep earlier. He had tried to go back to sleep but found that he was unable to thus he figured taking a walk around the base would help. Plus there wouldn’t be a lot of faces running into him so it was a surprise to see a young woman in the dark empty hallway in the wee hours of the morning.

“Do I know you?” Wesker asks, a confused expression on his face. This young woman looked quite familiar but he just couldn’t put where.

“I-It’s me. Sherry. Sherry Birkins.” The young woman said as she got up.

Flashes of a life long ago hit him and he saw a little girl with blonde hair smiling and laughing.

_Uncle Wesker! Come and play with me!_

Pain wracked his skull and he takes a step back clutching his head. The memories came rushing in then. A man he felt he knew and a woman. The little girl calling them mom and dad.

He raises his head, shaking from head to toe eyes wide with anguish and disbelief rolling in those blue pools. “S-Sherry?”

“Uncle Wesker? Do you remember me?”

He did now. But it was just so shocking to see the little girl he remembered now a fully grown woman. It just really hit him then that he had missed so many years of his life. Everyone had moved on except for him. All those years ripped away from him by those bastards. Gritting his teeth, he takes another step back and then turns around, taking off in the other direction.

“Uncle Wesker, wait!” Sherry cries out but he didn’t stop. He kept on running. It was too much. How long had he truly been gone?

Why did no one look for him? More memories flash through his head and he nearly trips when he saw himself with blood red eyes but that wasn't him. It couldn't be him. Manipulating, plotting behind the scenes, creating those... monsters. 

Those were all his doing and he never wanted more then to scream as guilt, anguish and disbelief rolled into a potent mix inside his chest. 

No wonder nobody came for him. Who would want to save a monster after all?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post the next chapter after the last one because I really want to put out the angst I got for Wesker and oh boy I enjoyed every single second writing it. I hope that you all will do too. Thanks again for all the support.

The soft beeps of his alarm filled Chris’s ears, waking him up slowly from his deep slumber as he reaches out to shut off the alarm. Yawning loudly as he shuts the alarm off, Chris turned back to check on Wesker when his hand fell on cool empty sheets instead. 

Wait. Where was Wesker?

“Wesker?” He calls out assuming the man was still in the room reading a book or watching the news on Chris's laptop but the man didn’t reply. In fact, the man wasn't in the room at all. There was no sign of him. Now on the verge of panicking, Chris quickly gets up and puts on a shirt and pants running out of his room, nearly crashing into some of the few folks who have woken up and were heading to the cafeteria for breakfast.

“Watch out!” One of them shouts but Chris didn’t even hear him. His only focus was on finding Wesker.

“Woah, Chris! Watch out! What’s the hurry?” Jill asked when Chris nearly crashed into him. “Have you seen Wesker!?” He exclaims, now panicking.

“Wesker? Isn’t he with you?” She asked, her brows furrowing with worry.

“No! I woke up and found him gone from my room!” Did the man run away? Did Neo-Umbrella capture him again? All these worries were plaguing his head.

Jill was also worried now. “I’ll help you find him. You keep on searching for him.” She said as she takes off in the other direction.

The man did so, running down the hall. He searched in all the rooms he came across but never saw Wesker and it only made his panic grow to new heights. It was only when he reached the gym did he finally find Wesker. Running into the still dark gym, Chris was shocked to find the sandbags ripped off its hinges and across the room, a crack on the wall as if something had thrown it at the wall with such great force, and heavy dumbbells strewn across the floor. It was then among the wreckage he saw someone hunched in the corner, quiet as a mouse as he sat there hidden in the shadows, his legs huddled close to his chest and his head on his knees.

As he got closer, he recognized the golden mane. “Wesker?” Chris calls out.

Silence only met his call and Chris came closer. “Stay back.” Wesker suddenly says. Chris immediately stops in his tracks, shivering at the raw anger and sorrow radiating off of the man.

“I need to know, Chris. I met… I met my friend’s daughter and she’s an adult now. How long have I been gone? What did I miss!? What are you keeping from me!?” He demands, his soft whispers turning into furious shouts.

“Wesker, let me explain…”

“No more excuses! I know you promised you would tell me everything but I need to know at least some of them! I saw myself with blood red eyes, plotting behind the scenes and playing with people's lives releasing those damn monsters! Stop leaving me in the dark Redfield please!”

Chris was torn. He wanted so desperately to tell Wesker everything but he couldn’t risk breaking him. Although the man in question already appeared on the verge of losing it and hearing Wesker use his last name only proved that. 

“Just tell me!” He roars as he punches the dry wall, his fist going right into the wall itself. “For Christ’s sake, I learned that I can punch through sandbags without trouble and toss them and those dumbbells as if they weighed nothing!”

“Wesker, please don’t…” He couldn’t stand Wesker hurting himself. Walking towards the man regardless of the man’s pleas to stay back, he gently takes Wesker’s hand out of the dry wall noticing how there weren’t any cuts on his hand but the blood on his knuckles clearly indicated that he had injured himself.

“Please, Chris.” He pleads. Chris couldn’t take it anymore and he gave in.

“Alright. I’ll... I'll tell you.” He tells the older man everything. What had happened in the mansion, of the clone's betrayal, about the virus the clone had injected himself right after the Tyrant killed him and the same virus injected into him under Spencer's orders when he had been captured, his research into the T-virus that led to the Tyrant's creation years prior before joining S.T.A.R.S and what had happened to Sherry and the Birkins as well as Project W. He also told him of what the clone did that eventually led to his second 'death' in a volcano.

That sharing of information was enough to nearly break the older man at the seams.

“I… I created the Tyrant?” He asks, sounding so lifeless that it frightened Chris. Taking the man into his arms, he holds him close letting Wesker rest his forehead on his collarbone. “Yes you did. I… I can’t make any excuses for that. I truly can’t but you didn’t know better.”

“What do you mean I didn’t know better? I created a monster Chris! It just confirms that what I saw in my memories was true. What I am, I am a monster! If I hadn't created that thing, you wouldn't have watched me die even if that was a clone of me but what's worse was that I betrayed you!” He howls in disbelief.

“NO! That’s not you!”

“It doesn’t matter if it was me! I still hurt you! Oh god, I even shot Rebecca point blank.” The memories were coming back now in a torrent. The mind transferal experiments that took away pieces of his memories for his clone were returning as well as the memories that his clone held. It was as if someone was splitting his head apart with an axe and setting his brain on fire at the same time as he cried out from the sheer pain.

“Why? After everything, why do you still care? If it were not for me, none of you would have suffered because of me! I wouldn’t have caused such pain to you as well and killed everyone in Bravo and nearly everyone in Alpha! The world wouldn't have suffered because of me! That damn project! If only I hadn't been born then this would have never happened!”

Chris grew angry at that. “Don’t you dare say that! Don’t you dare say that you shouldn’t be born!” The man shouts. 

“It’s the truth and you know it, Christopher! Stop defending me!” Wesker shoots back. 

Chris pulls away and grabs Wesker by the shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eye. “It is not. And you weren’t in control of your decisions, Wesker! You were kidnapped and then monitored throughout your life, brainwashing you until you believed what they taught you! You’re a victim!”

“I’M A MONSTER!” The taller man roars, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Chris couldn’t take it anymore. “NO YOU ARE NOT! YOU’RE THE MAN I FELL IN LOVE WITH MANY YEARS AGO AND I STILL DO!" Chris confesses. 

Wesker’s eyes widened in shock at Chris's confession, any argument he was ready to let loose dying down in his throat, their soft pants filling the space between them as they tried to regain their breaths. “Back in S.T.A.R.S I fell for you. Hard. It didn’t help that you always treated me as an equal and complimented me a lot. You used to call me your Pointman and god that always left me flustered. But the moment I truly fell for you was when you were there for me helping go through my grief for my parents’ death.”

Cupping Wesker’s face, he smiles as tears rolled down his cheeks. “When you supposedly betrayed me, I had thought it was all an act but I felt that it couldn’t be possible. It was so genuine, so real. But if only I had known that you were in a cage, I would have helped set you free from Umbrella's cruel clutches. You’ve always had a kind and understanding heart beneath that ribcage, Wesker. You were just not given the chance to let it be free.” Chris says, sliding one of his hands from the man’s cheek down to the center of his chest feeling the powerful heart beating beneath.

More tears welled up in those blue eyes making them shimmer in the dark like crystals. “Chris…”

“You're free now. You don't have to hide anymore and you can choose your path now."

Pressing his forehead against the blonde-haired man's forehead, Chris wipes the tears that kept on falling away. "I love you Wesker. I always have even when I tried to hate you.”

It was just too much for the older man. Pulling Chris into a surprised hug, he buries his face into Chris’s dark brown hair, his tears soaking it as his arms wrapped tightly around the younger man.

“Chris I…” He couldn't even finish what he wanted to say, only able to sob and wail as he lets loose all the emotions he had held in so deeply after all these years. 

Chris returned the hug, smiling softly as he lets the older man cry. Wesker had been there for him when he was grieving for his parents. It was now his turn to be there for the former Captain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Thanks so much for the support you guys. This is probably not my best chapter but I do hope you all will enjoy it. It's a bit slow here but it'll pick up speed again soon.

“You told him!?” Jill exclaimed. She couldn't believe that Chris had told everything to Wesker especially when he had told her the state that Wesker was in when he found him. 

“I couldn’t take it anymore, Jill. He was on the verge of a breakdown. I just couldn’t let him suffer any longer!” He says.

“And you thought that telling him everything would help him not have a breakdown!?” Jill exclaimed in disbelief.

“He wanted to know, Jill. I couldn’t deny him that.” Chris replied.

After Wesker had calmed down, the two had returned to the cafeteria meeting Jill before they headed to the infirmary to let Wesker get his daily round of injection to keep the virus under control. Wesker hated every time he had to go and get it. To him, it didn’t feel like living. If he so much as missed once, then that would be the end of him. Overdose it and it would also be the same result.

Chris too hated it. The virus felt like a shackle on Wesker that Umbrella had on him despite the fact that the company was long gone and their founder dead. No matter how hard he fought, the ghost of that company always kept on coming back to haunt him and the people he cares about.

“I hate this.” Wesker mumbles, glaring at the syringe on the surgical tray. Keeping still, he lets Rebecca inject the serum into him not once flinching. Being repeatedly stabbed with needles for nearly a decade had made him learned to block it out. It was the only way he could do to survive in that cold, dark place. He was still uncomfortable around surgical tools but he didn’t let it show. Chris frowns, seeing the slight clench of Wesker’s jaw, knowing that the man was not too comfortable with the situation and wanted to comfort him but Wesker shot him a look shaking his head. The man was adamant on facing it alone. 

He wasn’t too pleased to let Wesker suffer by himself in silence but the man was adamant on it. He was putting up a wall Chris could clearly see after releasing all the emotions that were pushed deep down within him.

Setting the syringe away, Rebecca smiles then, “I’ve been working on a serum that should help keep the virus under control in fact. The files Chris got have been helping me a lot on that. I know how much you hate it even when you try not to let it show.” Rebecca said. “If I perfect it right, with this serum you’ll never need another injection ever again in your life to control the virus.”

“That’s great news, Rebecca!” Chris exclaimed, smiling widely at Wesker. He was just glad that there was a solution out there for Wesker. Jill breathed a sigh of relief. If there was one person who could create said serum, it was definitely Rebecca. Wesker probably could too and that gave Jill an idea.

“Why don’t you two work together? I’m sure you both can hatch something.” Jill suggested. Wesker thought of it and nodded. Another fresh pair of eyes wouldn’t hurt in trying to find the cure for him. Plus, it would speed up the process faster.

“What do you have in mind, Chambers?” Wesker asks, curious of what Rebecca had thought of. The two started speaking their scientific jargon as Chris would say and he and Jill opted to go get some coffee whilst the two discussed on how to make the serum. Anything that has to do a lot with science always went over his head and he gave up long ago to try to understand it.

Still, Chris couldn’t help but worry about the taller man. It was just his nature. 

“Hey. He’ll be fine. Rebecca's around and she'll make sure nothing bad happens to him.” Jill said. “I’m still a bit miffed with what you did though.” She says, lightly elbowing him in his side making Chris wince.

“Sorry.” He apologizes but he didn’t regret doing so. “How’s Jake by the way? Is he taking the news well?” Chris asks, hoping to take his mind off his worrying thoughts. 

Jill sighs. “It’s… kind of difficult to say. He’s very tempted to go and seek his father out but I had ordered him not to, not until Wesker’s better. But he has a lot of questions, Chris. He wants to have them answered.”

Sympathy filled Chris for the young man. No doubt Jake was confused right now from this new revelation.

“I’ll talk to Wesker first. It’s going to be a real shocker for him but if he’s fine with meeting Jake, then we can let those two meet.” Chris states. The man hadn’t recovered a memory of having a son yet from the dead clone’s memories yet. He wondered how Wesker would take the news.

Instead of dwelling on it further, Jill tries to lighten up the mood. “You know, I just realized that among in our little group, Rebecca and Claire are the only ones to finish university.” She says. 

“I always did tell Claire she got the smart genes from the family.” Chris smiles.

“I wonder how it was like for Rebecca being a professor for a large number of students. Must have been rough.” Jill chuckles.

It was quite the stunning news when Chris had learned that Rebecca had become a professor of Biotechnology at the age of 34 a few years prior. Yet she handled her job really well and always told stories to him and Jill of how her students would stare at her trying to process that their professor was just that young, younger than the old professors that taught their other classes, and some even trying to guess how old she was until someone pulled out a laptop and searched her profile in the faculty page.

If he remembered correctly, she told him in peals of laughter, _“You should have seen their faces! They just couldn’t believe it. Some of them even left the room in shock.”_  

Chris laughed. “What?” Jill asked.

“Just remembered the wild stories that Rebecca would tell us of her times as a professor at the Alexander Institute. You have to admit they were pretty funny.”

Jill agreed, giggling as well. “University life can get pretty wild at times.” She admits. She also remembered Claire’s own wild tales at university and she had to admit that she was surprised that the campus hadn’t burned down to the ground from the sheer craziness that went on there.  

Actually, now that she thought of it, Claire did mention that someone once nearly burned the men’s toilet in one of the dorms…

 

* * *

 

“It’s a viable solution. It could work.” Wesker said. He had to admit what Rebecca had in theory was a sound and practical one.

Rebecca grins. “Thank you, Captain. It means a lot hearing that from you.” The younger woman said. She had always respected the older man during her time in S.T.A.R.S and that respect had returned when she learned that the one who shot her wasn’t her captain. It had been downright shocking of 'his' betrayal and it had been difficult for her to process not just the deaths of her teammates but also that the respected Captain Wesker had betrayed them. 

It then dawned on her what she had called the older man, cursing herself for calling him that when he had told her not to call her Captain. She hadn’t meant to address the older man that but it just felt so odd to her calling him by his last name when she had always called him Captain since the time she joined S.T.A.R.S not to mention it was an old habit.

Wesker flinched, still not used to being called Captain as he hadn't been one for a very long time. “I’m no longer a Captain, Rebecca. You should know that. And… I don’t think I deserve that title if I can’t even protect my own team and others.” He says.

“You’ll always be the Captain of Alpha Team. And you did what you could. You had a change of heart and tried to protect us all and that’s what counts even if we didn’t know at the time but now we do. You have every right to be addressed as such.” She said, comforting the man.

Wesker didn’t reply not knowing what to say to that. He starts to rub his eyes as his sensitive eyes couldn’t take the bright lights in the infirmary. “I’ll see you later, Chambers. I need to go find Chris.” He states ready to go when Rebecca stopped him. 

“Of course! And here, I got you a pair of new dark shades that will protect your eyes. Turns out your favorite brand of shades is still around.” Wesker accepts the gift gratefully, thanking her and putting on the shades, before he then walks out of the infirmary leaving himself to his thoughts.

A Captain huh? He doubted the people here other than Chris, Jill and Rebecca saw him as one. Sherry saw him as an Uncle, a close friend of her family. But he didn’t see himself as either both. How could he when he failed so many people?

Pain filled his head as he felt the onset of a headache. Clenching his jaw, he reins the pain in, putting on the familiar cold, expressionless face that intimidated many as he heads towards the cafeteria. He could feel every glare and every wary look aimed at him from the agents as he made his way down the hallways.

It made him feel as if he were a bug under a microscope but he didn’t let it show, putting his walls higher than ever only to grunt painfully when a flashback hits him.

The Umbrella logo. A woman with red hair approaching him and greeting him. The same woman kissing him. Her disappearance.

He shakes his head trying to fight back the pain. Who was that woman? He needed to find Chris. He needed to see him.

Finding Chris was the only thought in his head as he starts walking faster towards the cafeteria.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally midterm is over! I still have some other stuff to do but it won't be due for another two weeks so I got time. Thank you so much for your patience and I do hope you'll enjoy this next chapter.

Striding down the bright hallway, Wesker was thankful that Rebecca had given him the shades. Even the few rays of light that managed to slip past the top of his shades made his eyes hurt. 

Rounding around the corner, he nearly crashes into a young man nearly cursing out loud when he saw whom he nearly ran into. A redhead with blue eyes. The same blue eyes as his. “Hey! Watch it!” The young man shouts, annoyed and was about to launch into an angry tirade when he saw whom had nearly crashed into him. He stumbled back in shock, his eyes widening seeing the person whom had been haunting him day in and day out. 

“You!” The redhead exclaims.

Wesker just stood there, all coherent thoughts in his brain having frozen in place as he stared at the young man behind his shades. Who was this young man? Blue eyes that were the same shade like his and not to mention that he looked like a younger version of himself except for his short cut red hair. The image of the woman with red hair flashed in his thoughts and he grunts from the sudden pain as the memory struck. Who is she? Why did he have an inkling of a suspicion that she and this young man were connected?

“Do I know you?” Wesker asks.

Jake didn’t know what to say. He had always had this image of his father as this monster whom he would demand answers from be it with words or with his fists but seeing him now, it was like someone had doused cold water on him. While intimidating, the older man wasn’t exactly the picture of the so-called monster that everyone had told of him. He looked just like your average person dressed in a white shirt and dark blue pants although the dark shades he wore was quite the strange sight as they were inside a building.

“Who are you?” Wesker questions the young man again, frowning at the lack of an answer.   

Anger rose inside Jake as he clenched his fists at his sides with teeth gritted. This was his opportunity now to ask his 'father' what was going on but he recalled that Jill mentioned the man wasn’t in a great state and was suffering slight amnesia. And from his questions, the older man didn’t even know that he had a son. He was tempted either to just rain down question after question on him hoping it would trigger a memory or just punch the older man until he could shake something from that damn skull of his.  

Yet he decided to give out his name only. “My name’s Jake. Jake Muller.” He quickly answers. “I have to go. Training starts in five.” The young man said, excusing himself and quickly walks away. It was just too much for the young man and he just didn't want to stay around any longer than necessary. Wesker was tempted to go and chase after the stranger but his legs refused to work. His thoughts raced through his head and he cries out in pain when the headache came back even worse.

Leaning against the wall, he clutches his head trying to push back the pain. He barely even heard Chris call out nor even notice the man at his side.

“Wesker? Wesker talk to me! What’s wrong!?” Chris exclaimed in alarm and worry. He had just exited the cafeteria when he saw a crowd gathering by the corner and was alarmed when he saw Wesker nearly about to drop to the floor clutching his head. What's worse was that no one even bothered to help the man and that angered Chris greatly. 

"Move!" Chris orders the agents. "Get back to work! He isn't a zoo to gawk at!" The agents did so, not wanting to anger their superior officer than needed although they wondered why the hell the man even bothered helping a bio-terrorist. Although innocent of his crimes, they couldn't easily get rid of the image of the notorious bio-terrorist Albert Wesker out of their minds, with some even stating behind the Captain's back that if the man wasn't born, he would never have caused all of the heinous crimes that his clone caused. 

"Wesker, are you alright? Let's get you to the infirmary." Chris said, wrapping an arm around the man's torso and lifting him up but Wesker stopped him.

“N-No infirmary... I just need a moment."

"You need a doctor, Wesker." Chris said.

"I don't." Wesker grits out stubbornly much to Chris's annoyance and worry. 

"Just give me a moment, Christopher!" 

Chris nearly dropped Wesker when the man addressed him by his full name. It had been so long since he had heard his former Captain call him by his full name and it always left him with a fluttering feeling inside his chest. Like now. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Wesker turned and looked him in the eyes. 

"I met someone. A person named Jake Muller. Any idea why he looks like a younger version of me?” Wesker asks.

Chris froze. Oh, this was going to be awkward but the cat was out of the bag now. “You’re not going to believe this but… well… it’s because he’s your son.” Chris answers.

Wesker stared at Chris with a blank expression on his face that slightly unnerved the younger man. “Last I checked I never dated let alone had started a family.” 

“Your clone got busy.” Chris could only say. 

“…Remind me again how my clone who is insane and was hellbent on taking over the world able to have the time to start a family?”

Chris clears his throat, relaying the news of what he knew and knowing that Wesker wasn’t going to be too happy about it. “Technically, I don’t think he knew either. The files we got from the lab which you were found in stated that your clone did have a son but it was only because Umbrella wanted to see if your… offspring would have your abilities or would be much stronger than you. It was all an experiment to Umbrella but before they could do anything to Muller, Umbrella was stopped and torn down.”

Wesker grew quiet but deep down he was seething. It was bad enough that they captured him and used him for their sick experiments but to go so far as to produce an offspring which he had no idea until now only for their experiments made him want to kill Spencer all over again despite the memories that had returned informing him the old man was dead. Spencer had made his life hell when he was a young boy and he didn't want his son to live through that life he had. 

“And his mother? Did they both manage to live well at best?” He hoped that the boy did manage to live in a safe environment with a loved one. His heart sunk when Chris shook his head.

“The files didn't say much about Jake's mother other than that she returned to her country of Edonia. She fell sick there and Edonia wasn’t exactly the safest place to be then. Muller had to resort to becoming a mercenary to be able to pay for better medical care but unfortunately she passed away.” Chris said sadly. His heart went out to the young man. Only twenty years old and he was already fighting in a bloody civil war all because he only wanted to help his mother recover.

Wesker couldn’t hold back the rage that was brimming over now. With a roar, he punches right through the wall, chest heaving as he tried to calm his rage.

“Wesker! You’re going to hurt yourself.” Chris protested, gently grabbing the man's arm but Wesker waved him off.

“It’s nothing compared to what my son went through.” He said with gritted teeth. Chris had noticed that Wesker had addressed Jake as his son and he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of happiness. The man had simply accepted the young man regardless of his birth and only meeting him briefly, showing how much Wesker cared for the well-being of the younger man.

“If you want, we can go and talk to him later.” He said. “I can arrange a time for you to talk if the both of you are ready to meet.”

“I’m ready.” Wesker said without hesitation as he took his arm out of the wall leaving behind a deep hole. He couldn’t postpone meeting his son any longer. The boy needed to know he had someone there for him after suffering for so long. Chris nods and helps Wesker to his room as he was still feeling a bit weak from the headache.

“You know, he nearly shot me in the face when I met him for the first time. I told him that I had killed ‘you’ and he was so furious.” Chris said softly.

Wesker frowned. “Why would you potentially risk your life like that, Chris?” He asks. He knew Chris had always been reckless but to go that far as to reveal that he was the murderer of the boy’s father even if they hadn’t known at the time that it was just a clone of him was just stupid. Yet he wondered how much did Jake care about him as he had not expected the young man to have such a visceral reaction of 'his' murder despite never having met him.

“I… I felt guilty for what I did, Wesker. I killed you. Or whom at the time I thought was you. Still, I wished I hadn’t despite everything. I loved you then and still do, Wesker, and I guess I wanted absolution. I was hoping that if I died, at least I get to see you again and it was fitting that your son was the one to do it.” Chris told him. It was selfish but at the time he was wallowing in so much guilt and misery he didn’t care if he lived or died then and there. As much as he tried to hate Wesker, a part of him could never stop loving him and it only came back in full force upon finding the original Wesker once again. 

Chris did not expect to be pushed back with his back against the wall and Wesker looming over him, his arms planting on both sides essentially trapping him. “Don’t you ever go and pull such a stunt ever again. You have people who care about you. For god’s sake Chris, you have your little sister to think of.” Wesker said.

“I-I know. Like I said, I wasn’t thinking clearly at the time.” Chris said ashamed.

Fingers gently took hold of Chris by the chin and gently tilted his face up to look at the blonde-haired man. Chris could feel his heart break when he saw the sorrow, desperation and love swirling in the man’s blue eyes over the top of his shades.

It was like looking at a storm on the horizon which mirrored the chaotic emotions ravaging inside Wesker’s heart.

“I’m here now, Chris. You don't have to feel guilty anymore.” The older man whispers, slowly leaning down and capturing Chris’s lips with his own. Chris could feel tears well up in his eyes and he grasps the man’s shirt tightly clinging onto him as they fell into their searing kiss, letting their emotions out. He didn't care if anyone saw him. All that mattered was Wesker. 

Wesker's lips against his own felt like his absolution and Chris craved for it. No longer would he fear losing Wesker all over again. No longer would he be plagued with the nightmares of his death behind closed eyelids. Wesker was here. He was home. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew oh boy. So I have typed out several chapters out already. I do hope that you'll enjoy this next chapter until I go and post the next one after editing it. Hope you will all enjoy it! Also this is one of several upcoming chapters that are pretty long compared to the previous chapters.

Jake shuffled nervously in his seat, trying to avoid eye contact with the man sitting in front of him. When Chris had come up to him after training saying that Wesker was ready to meet him, he didn't want to admit it but he was slightly nervous and it only grew even more after he accepted it and was at its peak when he sat across from the older man that had always been a mysterious figure in his childhood.

Chris had reassured him that Wesker saw him as his own son regardless of his birth but how could he not think that the man might not accept him? The man before him wasn't the same man whom his mother fell for. 

His mother had fallen for a clone, a lie of the figure before him. For all she knew, she didn't even know that the man she met was even the real and loving man as she told him when he was a boy. He himself didn’t even know his mother had connections with Umbrella.

“So you’re saying that my mother worked with Umbrella?” He asks.

“That I cannot say for certain. The memories I am retrieving from the dead clone is coming back slowly but so far haven’t revealed further details on your mother’s past and the files Chris retrieved from the lab I was held in only mentions about you and what Umbrella planned on doing to you.” Wesker answered, sitting straight giving him the image of an imposing figure that reminded Chris of the times the former Captain would either reprimand or compliment him in his office after giving in his reports.

But Chris knew the man cared even if his body language and his words didn’t exude the usual hint of emotion. He had learned enough to know that since the time he was in S.T.A.R.S. 

Wesker wasn’t one to open up to others so easily and with him being captured and tortured, it only brought his walls even higher only letting a few people in through the cracks.

“So I’m just an experiment.” Jake seethes.

“Jake, you’re not an experiment. You are your own person.” Chris chimes in, trying to reassure the younger man but to no avail.  

“How can you say that? The files you retrieved only points that me and my mother were nothing but guinea pigs for them!”

“I understand that you are angry. But like Chris said, you are your own person. I am sorry for your loss, Jake but I am sure your mother, whether she knew she was just an experiment or not, loved you still.” Wesker said.

“I lived through hell in that mansion under Spencer. I had no one, not even a loved one. Yes, they gave me and the other children in that project the best education but whilst we were being brainwashed and that included torture as well as horrid physical training.” Survival was the way of life when he was a young boy in that mansion. Any compassion was beaten and tortured out of him, any weakness rid of. It was hell and he had to learn how to survive lest he died just like the rest of the children.

Chris clenched his jaw, trying his best to calm himself. It was one thing reading the files and learning what Wesker went through his childhood but hearing it from Wesker was another matter. It sickened him and made his blood boil with rage as he clenched his fists at his sides. He could only imagine the atrocities that were inflicted on the Wesker children and he suspected he barely scratched the surface of it.

“It’s not a life any of us wanted. But I am glad that you were able to live your life as a free person with your mother in the end. I’m sorry that you only had a short time with her. I would have loved to meet her and thank her for letting you live freely from Umbrella.” Wesker said.

Jake was stunned hearing this from the man who by all regards is his father but not truly his father. It was all so confusing to him still and just an overload of information for him. 

He had never expected to hear Wesker say he wished to see his mother and he starts to rub his eyes, ignoring the way his eyes burned as tears threatened to burst free. 

“Thanks. I-I appreciate it.”

“I’ll let you two be to catch up. Let me know when you’re done. I’ll be right outside.” Chris said deciding to let the two have some time to catch up many years’ worth of missing years. Wesker nods, thanking Chris. Jake remained quiet, still awkward and tense being around the blonde-haired man but he had relaxed a bit thankfully.

As soon as Chris closed the door, a silence echoed in the room until Jake spoke.

“So, am I going to have to call you Pops?” He asks jokingly, trying to break the ice.

“If you want. Although that sounds rather corny in my opinion.” Wesker replies much to Jake’s shock.

“Y-You just cracked a joke?”

“Is it that hard to imagine I can crack a joke once in a while?” Wesker asks exasperatedly as he was reminded back in his S.T.A.R.S years when everyone had looked at him funny or were terrified when he had cracked a joke albeit a sarcastic one in front of them.

“Yes!” Jake shouts.

Rolling his eyes behind his shades, Wesker sighs. “I just want to admit here and now, this is a lot of information that I have to process. The world seems to have moved on whereas I remained in stasis in the bottom of a frosty wasteland with my memories slowly returning. I was hoping that I could get to learn more about the son I never knew I had first till then.” 

Jake’s eyes widened. Did Wesker just call him his son? His ears must have stopped functioning. There was no way that Wesker could have accepted him so easily right off the bat.

It must have showed on his face because Wesker then took off his shades and gazed right at the red-haired man. “I know I do not always show much emotions and I do appear rather cold. But I do wish to know more about you, Jake. Is that fine with you?” He asks.

Now without the shades, Jake could see the honest truth in the man's eyes. Overcome by emotion, he swallows heavily and nods. “That’s fine with me.”

 

* * *

 

The talk with Jake had went better than he expected. Whilst he and his son were pretty much constipated when it came to discussing their emotions openly, they were able to talk freely without any judgement which they both needed.

For Wesker being blamed for his clone’s actions and for Jake to not be blamed for his ‘father’s’ actions and judged to be a monster. They both needed it. Yes, they had others who cared about them and reassured them that they were not to be blamed but to them sometimes it felt like false reassurances. They weren't blind to the glares shot their way and the gossiping behind their backs.

Night had fallen since and Wesker should have been able to sleep soundly that night but for some reason, he just couldn’t sleep as he laid on the bed with Chris sleeping like a rock by his side. Turmoil still raged inside him and he just couldn’t figure out why.

Deciding that a walk could help him out, he gets up quietly not wanting to wake Chris up and heads out of the room. It was dark in the hallways but that wouldn’t be a problem for him. The virus injected into him gave him the ability to see in the dark. Not as sharp as a cat’s but just enough for him to see in the dark.

He had passed a couple of rooms down when he heard whimpering coming out from one of the rooms. It sounded like… Miss Valentine. Alarmed now and his instincts now on alert, Wesker quietly enters Jill’s room expecting to see an intruder but found no one.

He only saw the woman on the bed curled up under the covers as if trying to defend herself from whatever was threatening her in her sleep.

He just couldn't leave her trapped in whatever nightmare she was in. Back when he was S.T.A.R.S Alpha’s Captain, he cared about his team and were very protective of them. To the point he would actually have arguments with a certain Chief. He still remained protective of the remaining members and that extended to the people he knew from his past like Sherry and present like Jake. 

Rushing to her side, he reaches out and gently shakes her by her shoulder, “Miss Valentine, wake up. It’s just a dream. You’re safe.” He says. But instead of waking her, Jill swiped a fist across his face from nowhere and he barely managed to dodge it just in time. Next thing he knew, his hand was ripped from her shoulder and she had it in a firm grasp threatening to break his hand, with Jill now wide awake with panicked eyes.

“Miss Valentine, it’s me. You’re safe.” Wesker said gently not wanting to spook her.

Seeing and hearing him only seemed to make her grip his hand harder to the point it was now starting to hurt and he grimaced. “Miss Valentine, you’re fine. Could I have my hand back however?” He asks.

That seemed to break her from her trance. Blinking, Jill saw whom it was and quickly released her grip on Wesker’s hand. “Shit! I-I’m sorry.” She murmurs, shifting away with her back towards him to sit on the edge of the bed.

Clutching his hand and rubbing it, Wesker asked if she was alright but Jill insisted she was fine. “I thought you were the clone.”

“You thought you were back there didn’t you. Under ‘his’ control?” Wesker asks, having remembered what Chris told of him then in the gym back when he had broken down. It sickened him that the clone would go so far as to take her to use as a puppet. How could a clone be so twisted to do that? 

“Your eyes. Your slit-like pupils made me think I was still in his grasp when I noticed your eye color is blue and that broke me from the nightmare I was in. He… He turned me into his puppet. I’m sorry, Wesker. I didn’t mean to attack you. It’s just that you and him, you two look alike. In the morning, I know it’s you, the real you. But at night, ‘he’ haunts my dreams still.” She explained, pulling her knees up to her chest. She hated that she had been turned into the clone’s minion, to be his plaything. Yes, the clone did save her life but at a terrible price that she never even asked for.

“He robbed you of your will. I can relate to that.” He says. Being captured and kept captive in a secret underground lab to be tortured and experimented on with no way out and no control had left deep scars in him and he was still trying to heal from them.

Jill realized it then too. “I’m sorry for laying this out on you. You’re supposed to be recovering not hearing my sob story.” She says but Wesker surprised her by moving to sit on the edge of the bed by her side.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Miss Valentine. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you.”

“Wha-? This isn’t your fault!”

“But I am to play into it indirectly. If I never existed-.”

“Finish that sentence and I will not hesitate to slap you.”

“Alright.” Wesker gave in. Jill was furious that he would even say such a thing and shoots him an angry look. “You and 'him' are two separate people. Yes, you’re both genetically identical but that’s where you are the same. You will never be that monster, Wesker.” Jill said vehemently.

Even after being plagued still with nightmares of his lookalike, Jill still manages to comfort him and Wesker could only chuckle sadly. He should be the one comforting her not the other way around. Valentine already had a lot on her plate to deal with. She didn’t need to add babysitting for a broken, old man to that list.

“What makes you think I won’t be him in the future, Miss Valentine?” He asks.

“Because I know you and I trust my instincts.” She replied. Before, when they were sent to the Spencer Mansion, Jill’s instincts had been on high alert but now they weren’t signaling any danger. All because the man before him was the Captain she respected. When logic didn’t cut it, sometimes it was best to go by one’s instincts.

“You and Chris are truly something else, Miss Valentine.” Wesker comments.

This got a smile from the woman. “Of course. We got to keep you on your toes after all, old man.” She teases and chuckles when Wesker rolled his eyes at the nickname for him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, am I on a roll. I do hope that you'll enjoy this chapter and there will be some action soon. I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter and thank you again for all your support.

Since that night, things have seemed to calm down for a while. Chris helped in Wesker's recovery for as long as he remained on the base, soothing his nightmares that plagued him at night and introducing him to the new technology he missed out over the years he had been held captive, showing him smartphones which Wesker had never seen and at first was pretty helpless figuring it out until the memories of his dead clone hit him full force and the next thing everyone knew he could use smartphones and basically all the modern tech then.

It was still pretty hilarious when Wesker was pretty much a helpless duckling regarding the modern tech he faced when his memory hadn't returned yet and Jill had taken loads of snapshots as blackmail then. 

On the days that Chris went out on his missions, Wesker would work with Rebecca on finding the cure that would be able to stabilize the virus in the lab as well as getting the shots he hated so much every day until the cure was found. Still it was a small price to pay as he managed to learn more about his condition with each passing day.

For one, he and Rebecca found out why he still retained the blue color of his eyes but his pupils were turned to slits instead. Apparently, the virus only mutated half of his genes, still giving him the enhanced strength, reflexes and healing factor albeit, they found weren’t as strong as the clone’s after several experiments they conducted, but by all accounts he was a hybrid of a human-Tyrant. They figured they still needed to conduct more research on the matter before they could say for certain if he was truly a hybrid or not and determine the reason why his abilities were much weaker compared to the clone's. 

During his free time, he would hang around with Jill and the two youngsters, Jake and Sherry when Chris and Piers was away for his missions.

He did eventually meet with Piers and although the young man had been wary at first, he managed to warm up with Wesker around when he saw that Wesker was no threat. Wesker had to hold back a scowl when he cracked a sarcastic joke once in front of the young man only for Piers to stare at him like a gaping fish and the rest were howling with laughter at his reaction. Was it that bad that people didn't think he could crack a joke? 

Regardless, while he didn’t show it, Wesker enjoyed spending time with the younger generation, talking about wild, embarrassing tales that Sherry’s father had which included how he managed to woo her mother and the shenanigans that Chris always got himself into. The more he spent time with them, the more he started to see their personalities shine through. Sherry whom was initially shy and quiet as he remembered was bolder now and self-confident, but still remained the same kind girl he remembered her as. Jake tended to be a hothead although he can remain calm eerily like himself when he does and Piers reminded him of Chris with his strong sense of justice and responsibility but that was where the similarities end.

Chris was and is still completely reckless whereas Piers wasn’t and he was thankful that the young man was on Chris's team to keep the man in check when he wasn't around. 

The other agents were still wary and still didn’t like his presence on the base but a few of them were starting to accept him into their ranks and even talked with him for a short bit particularly those in Chris’s team whom were loyal to Chris and trusted his judgement. The higher ups so far hadn’t caused any trouble but most if not all were not too keen with having the progenitor of the Wesker clone on the base. Not that he let it bother him. 

It did however bother him of the fact that he couldn’t join Chris on his missions, what with both the younger man and Jill insisting that he still needed time to recover. Rebecca had also agreed with that which he wasn't too pleased about.

So what he could only do was wish Chris luck and although he didn’t show it, he worried for the man especially when Chris would come back with injuries. Not major ones but he hated seeing the man get hurt.

He trusts that Chris knew what he was doing. Doesn’t mean he stopped worrying for him. Still, despite his worries, he had never been so proud when he found out that Chris was a Captain of his own team. “You did well. You make me proud, Chris.” Wesker had told him making Chris blush up a storm.

“Really?” There was no mocking tone, just sincerity and Chris’s heart skipped a beat hearing the older man rain praises on him unlike the clone whom ripped his heart apart in the Mansion.

“Of course. My former Pointman is now Captain of a team. Seems like you took my lessons to heart.” Wesker says with a smirk which dialed up Chris’s blushing to an all time high.

“Just be more careful, Chris.” Wesker said, once again the serious former captain that he was, the same tone that Wesker used reminding Chris back when he was much younger and trying to prove himself that he was the best Pointman in the team.

“I’ll be fine, Wesker. Don’t worry about it.” Chris replies.

“I’m serious.” The man said, his tone telling that was that.

“Alright, alright. I’ll be more careful.”

 

* * *

 

That had been weeks ago and he was content with recovering and researching until he heard of where Chris’s next mission would take place.

He had ran like a madman to Jill’s office, barging in. “Wesker? What’s wrong?” Jill asked, shocked at his sudden entrance and Chris too.

“I need to see it.”

“See what?” Chris asked, confused.

“Raccoon City.” Wesker replies softly.

“Absolutely not. You’re still recovering Wesker.” Jill immediately butts in. “I agree with Jill, Wesker. You’re not ready yet. And you’re not officially a B.S.A.A agent to go around on missions with us.” Chris adds in.

“Then register me as one. I need to see Raccoon City.” He needed to see the city he once called home, needed to lay his ghosts to rest. “You must understand why, Chris. Miss Valentine.”

Chris could hear the pain in the man’s voice and he understood immediately why. This was Wesker’s chance to lay his past to rest so that he could move on forward into the future fully.

“Jill. I think we should let him come with me and my team.”

Jill balked at the suggestion. “What? Chris I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She protested. 

“It’s nothing too dangerous, Jill. Just a scouting mission.” He takes her aside, whispering in her ear. “He needs this.”

Jill understood too what Wesker was asking but she still wasn’t too sure to just let him go now. Was he ready? She didn’t know how he was going to react seeing a crater instead of a city in its place. But the pleading look on Chris's face managed to convince her. “Alright, fine.” She concedes “But make sure you keep a close eye on him. I don’t know how he’s going to react seeing the remnants of the city.”

Chris nods and goes over to Wesker’s side, taking him to the gear room. “I don’t really need a vest, Chris. I can heal rapidly.” Wesker said. “Says the man who worries over me like a mother hen whenever I go out on missions armed to the teeth. Just get geared up, Wesker.” Chris says, poking fun at the older man and chuckled seeing the man annoyed at being called a mother hen.

In the end, Wesker wore a bulletproof vest over his tight black shirt, hooking a black gun holster and leg guards over his black jeans, arming himself with a dagger sheathed across his lower back and some grenades. Before he went to retrieve a handgun from the armory, Chris stopped him and took him to the corner of the armory, opening a small safe that was hidden in the back and taking out a weapon he thought he would never see again.

He had remembered from his clone’s memories that 'he' had held onto his variant of the Samurai Edge but it was lost in the cargo bay of the bomber he and Chris along with a woman named Sheva had been in fighting. He still shuddered remembering how the clone had aimed the gun at Chris's head no doubt how much it had cut Chris to the core at seeing the S.T.A.R.S assigned weapon. He would never do such a thing, not while he still breathed. 

“You… You…”

“I went back to find your gun. I just couldn’t part away from the memories we had despite everything and it was the only thing that I had left of you. So I’ve kept it safe since.” Chris says warmly as he hands over Wesker’s Samurai Edge.

Wesker couldn’t believe it. He moves towards Chris and crashed his lips against his, taking the young man into a searing kiss pouring out his love and gratitude for this gift. Pulling away, he accepts the weapon, holstering it in the black gun holster he had put on. “Thank you, Chris. It means a lot to me.”

Chris’s lips nods, at a loss of words as his lips still tingled from the kiss, blushing hard. “Your welcome.” He says finally getting his tongue to work again and lets the older man walk ahead as they head to the bomber in the bay.

The flight itself was pretty uneventful with Chris barking orders to his men and Wesker conversing a bit with Piers and Chris. They were soon dropped on the side of the Arklay mountains which faced the city, close by the now destroyed remnants of the Spencer Mansion. Once ravaged by zombie dogs but now quiet and the forest full of life, it seemed like the chaos of that single night had never happened. Standing on the edge of the cliff, Wesker gazes down at the remnants of the old city, his throat tightening as sorrow filled him.

The city had allowed him to meet Chris, had allowed him to find a home instead of that dreadful mansion. Spencer's mansion had and will never be his home. Chris was. And it destroyed him seeing the city as nothing but dust. Many good memories he had with Chris and the teams wiped out in an instant and all that was left was a crater. It was all his fault. If only he hadn’t been captured by Spencer for his decision to turn back on Umbrella, his friend William wouldn’t have injected the G-virus into himself, wouldn’t have accidentally cause the T-virus to spread throughout the city and cost Sherry’s parents and everyone in the city their lives, Sherry wouldn't have been traumatized and orphaned at such a young age under the care of the government, and Jill wouldn't have the Tyrant model Nemesis hunting her down and have killed Brad before the city was blown sky high. 

“Hey. It’s not your fault.” Chris said having sensed the turmoil in the man’s heart.

“As much as I appreciate your reassurances that this isn’t my fault Chris, surely you must see that it is. My mere existence caused all this. I continued the research of the T-virus with William and even created the Tyrant. If I had been there, I could have stopped William from researching more into the G-virus. I'm not a man, I'm a monster. I was the reason that my friend was even able to discover the G-virus using Lisa Trevor as a guinea pig. I had no qualms on using her as a test subject, Chris. Do you see now?”

Lisa Trevor. How could he ever forget the little girl that had become Umbrella's guinea pig. The choices he made to use her as a guinea pig in his and William's research sickened him. Why did he not protest? Why didn't he stop himself? And he knew it was because he had made his choice deep down. Disgusted at his lack of action and the choices he made, he turns away from the city unable to look at the old remnants any longer.  

“But you didn’t start the research on it. You didn’t ask for the creation of bio-weapons. You didn’t ask to be kidnapped and brainwashed into working for Umbrella.” Chris argues back. “Yes, you did help create the Tyrant model and also used a little girl as a lab rat but you've changed, Wesker. I know now you think differently on the matter." Chris could see the disgust etched on Wesker's face and although his eyes were hidden by the shades, he knew that there would be guilt and regret swirling in those deep blue orbs. 

"I cannot say for sure what would have happened if you weren’t born but someone else would have taken your place regardless. Probably someone worse who would have no qualms of working with Umbrella and creating more bio-weapons to be sold to the highest bidder.” The man reasons, interrupting Wesker before he could wallow in his guilt more.

Gently grabbing his arms, Chris turns Wesker around to face him. “What has happened, has happened. What we can do now is fight for the future. There are others out in this world whom are just like Umbrella if not worse still creating bio-weapons. We can stop them and prevent this tragedy ever happening again. You can help us, Wesker. This is the choice you can make now.”

Chris’s words rang inside Wesker. What the younger man said was true. While he couldn’t change the past, he could change the future. He could still stop the madness of terror and bio-weapons and atone for his sins. He vowed he would do everything in his power then and there to stop the encroaching reach of bioterrorism for Chris, for his past, for his former teammates who died in that horrid mansion and the thousands of souls who perished.

“You’ve grown a lot, Chris.” Wesker says, smiling softly for the first time since he came back.

“I had a great Captain.” Chris replied, his heart fluttering seeing Wesker smile. How he wished he could make the former captain smile forever. Leaning in, Chris presses a soft kiss on the older man's lips which Wesker accepted, their focus only on each other. 

They never saw the lone figure in black hidden among the thick trees watching them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, this chapter is going to be full of angst. Also, you'll finally get to see who the mysterious figure in black is. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Muahahahaha.

“Good news, Chris!” Sherry screams tackling right into the man and nearly knocking him over. 

“W-What’s going on?” Chris questioned her shocked from the sudden tackle, wondering what had gotten the young woman so happy.

“They got the serum ready! The virus that Uncle Wesker has should be stabilized now. I just wanted to share the good news with you before I go find Jake and tell him the news too. I’ll see you around!” The young woman said and runs off to find Jake then.

They finally found the cure? Chris couldn't believe it! Excited, Chris ran to the infirmary, bursting in seeing Wesker laid on the medical bed shirtless with machines hooked up to him to monitor his vitals. He blushed seeing the man shirtless. The older man still looked good for his age and Chris knew that no doubt the virus was responsible for that.

“Chris! You’re here just in time.” Rebecca said cheerily. After many hours of hard work, their efforts were finally coming to fruition.

Wesker just wanted to get it over and done with as he still was nervous around the infirmary, not enjoying being monitored. It still left him feeling like a lab rat despite having passed a lot of hurdles in his path to recovery. “Let’s get this over with, Chambers.” He says, keeping as calm as possible when Rebecca went and took the syringe filled with the serum.

Chris walks over to Wesker’s side, taking his other hand and letting the man focus on gripping his hand. He could tell Wesker was tense and nervous judging by how hard he was gripping it. “Just hold on, Wesker.” Chris says.

In the span of five seconds, Rebecca injected the serum in, pulling the syringe out and watched the monitors checking if there were an erratic signals but so far everything looked normal. She gave it another five minutes and sighed with relief when the former captain did not display any adverse reactions to the serum.

“Finally. It’s over.” She says. “I’ll still like to check in on you for a few days though Captain. Just want to make sure that your body is taking to the serum well and there’s no underlying adverse effects that could manifest later in the future.”

“So it’s done?” Chris asks, shaking with excitement and happiness.

Rebecca nods and with a jovial cry, he wraps his arms around Wesker taking the man by surprise of the hug. “W-What, Chris!?” He exclaims in shock. “What’s gotten into you?” He asks.

“Can’t I celebrate that the virus in you is finally stabilized?” Chris asks, grinning.

“It’s nothing really worth celebrating.” Wesker said blatantly.

“And you still have the ability to kill a jovial mood.” Chris jokes. Suddenly the alarms in the infirmary blared and the lights started flashing red, shocking Wesker and he wonders what was going on.

“What’s going on?” He asks.

The jovial, cheery expression on Chris’s face and Rebecca’s too were now gone and instead a serious look were etched on their faces.

“We have a B.O.W. on the loose.” Chris said. “Come on, we need to go to the conference room.” Putting on his black shirt quickly, Albert joined Rebecca and Chris and heads to the conference room where Jill was awaiting with the teams ready along with Piers, Sherry and Jake. 

As soon as the three entered the conference room, Jill started her presentation. “We got a B.O.W. in Spain.  A massive one too.” Jill reported, showing them the slides of the creature. It looked like a dragon from those fantasy games that some of the younger agents played on base except it looked horribly grotesque and as tall as a fifth-story building and as long as a massive road train. Thankfully, it didn’t breathe fire. "The local military forces as well as our European branch are doing their best to secure the area right now but they're going to need more manpower to get rid of this thing. That's where we come in." 

“According to what we’ve gathered so far, it’s a mutated hybrid of a Komodo Dragon, a saltwater crocodile and a king cobra. So far we’ve only seen it destroy buildings and the military forces with physical force but assuming that since it has King Cobra DNA there’s the possibility that it’s venomous. Aside from its attacks, its defense is near impenetrable as it has hard rock armor nearly covering its whole body except for its chest and stomach.”

“So that would be the weak point?” Chris asks.

“Perhaps a part of its weakness. Judging from how thick its armor is, I suspect that it would also have a very thick layer of skin and muscle to protect its organs underneath. The greatest weakness that all living creatures, B.O.W. or not, is the heart or brain. Since its head is protected by the thick scaly armor, we could focus on destroying its heart but we won’t be able to destroy the organ if we can’t even penetrate its skin.” Wesker points out, his blue eyes glaring at the monster behind his dark shades.

“That’s the purpose of our anti-B.O.W. weaponry. Pierce the skin and muscle just enough and we could expose its heart.” Chris adds.

“It’s going to take a lot of firepower and a lot of manpower to distract it. And we have to make it quick else it destroys the city completely.” Wesker says. 

“Jake and Sherry can team up with my team.” Chris says. Piers was already in his team so that wouldn’t be a problem. “Wesker could join us too. We’ll basically be the offensive team while the other teams will be on the defense and trap the B.O.W.” He said.

“I find that arrangement agreeable.” Wesker said. It had been years since he even led a team and he doubted the other agents would want to heed the orders from the progenitor of the clone that nearly destroyed the world.

“Very well. You are all dismissed! Let’s get to work folks. We have a B.O.W. to deal with.” Jill said. They all ran to the armory to get geared up. Seeing that he was going to need more firepower, Wesker opted for the newly designed anti-B.O.W. weapon he had designed. It was a handgun almost similar in design to his Samurai Edge but packed more punch to it along with the anti-B.O.W. bullets the B.S.A.A had been making.

“You ready?” Chris asks Wesker.

“I’ll be fine. Just watch yourself and the others. You don’t heal as rapidly as I do.” He said.

Chris frowns. “I’ll take care of my team but that doesn’t mean I won’t care for your safety.”

“I’m serious, Chris.” Wesker growls. 

“And I’m being serious too, Wesker.” Chris says, frustrated with his former captain's lack of regard for himself. 

But before they could bicker more, Piers steps in. “Come on you two, we got a B.O.W. to deal with. Now’s not the time for some lover’s squabble.” He said.

“We’ll be on our way, Nivans. In fact, we’re done with this conversation.” Wesker snarls, walking past Chris then. Chris was not pleased. Once this was over, he was going to talk with the man on this matter whether Wesker wanted to hear it or not. 

 

* * *

 

It was a complete disaster. They were taking more time than necessary dealing with the B.O.W. and it didn’t help that their newly designed anti-B.O.W. artillery weren’t doing much. Clearly it needs improvement and Wesker intends on doing such when he returns to the base.

Hopefully the higher ups would not mind but even if they don’t, he would still work behind their backs. Self-righteousness, pride and blaming him for his clone's sins were only going to bring the B.S.A.A down.

He had been separated from the team when the B.O.W. managed to cut them off with its tail. He wasn’t sure where the others were but he needed to find them fast. Rounding a corner, he was met face to face with a group of armed men. But it turns out it wasn’t his team but rather Neo-Umbrella indicating from the symbol on their garb.

The men barked orders to take him out and they started firing. Wesker was able to dodge all the bullets and dashes right at them in the blink of an eye, kneeing one of them under his chin and quickly takes out his Samurai Edge as he starts firing at them.

Three more men went down and he leaps in the air, spinning to avoid the bullets that fly past before lunging in and delivering an uppercut to another one of the men. In just the span of a few seconds, he had managed to take down the armed group.

The sounds of clapping filled his ears and Wesker turns on his heel seeing a figure in black clapping. The figure had a mask over his face so he couldn’t tell who it was. Yet, he could tell this person was dangerous.

“Who are you?” Wesker demands, getting ready to attack.

“None of your concern, gnat.” The figure said coldly. Wait… why did the figure sound so familiar? In fact, this person sounded like him.

“Why do you sound like me? I demand you tell me who you are!”

“Annoying.” In the blink of an eye, the figure was gone and reappeared before his face. Wesker was stunned at the sudden movement and quickly blocked the swipe that was coming towards his neck barely in the nick of time.

He saw the figure take out his gun from the corner of his eye and quickly leaps away dodging the bullets only for him to come face to face with the figure again.

The bullets had been a distraction. He didn’t have time to block the kick aimed right at his stomach and he was hit with full force sending him into the wall, crashing into it as the air was knocked out of his lungs, the shades dropping off his face. 

“Truly is that all you have? I must say I am not surprised. You are the inferior one after all.” The mysterious figure spoke and once again disappeared and flashed right in front of him ready to shoot him in the heart. Wesker shoves the figure’s hand away just as the gun was fired and responded with his own counterattack, shooting the figure in the face but his mysterious foe managed to dodge it.

The two were equally matched as they fought with fists and bullets until Wesker realized to his astonishment that his opponent was healing rapidly. Even more rapid than him.

The figure noticed and Wesker swore if it were not for the mask, he would have seen his foe with an arrogant smirk. “You notice now do you? This is why you are nothing but a gnat, an inferior specimen compared to me!” The figure laughs, willingly taking the blow to the stomach and floored to the ground with Wesker now looming over him, gun aimed at the figure’s face.

“I won’t ask this again. Tell me who you are!” He demands angrily.

The figure chuckles menacingly. “Are you sure about that?” He asks mockingly, enraging Wesker even more. Shoving the barrel onto the mask, Wesker snarls, “Yes!”

“Very well. I wonder if you can take it however.”

Taking the mask off, Wesker nearly lost the grip on his gun when he saw the face underneath the mask. “Y-You’re… You’re me?” Wesker says, shocked beyond belief of seeing a doppelganger of him. How could there be another clone of him? Just how many clones of him were out there? Why would Spencer do this to him even beyond the grave!?

“A clone of you to be much more accurate. The other clone who died in Africa was nothing but a failed experiment. I’m made to be better than you and that failure. Faster and stronger than you nor it will ever be.” The clone said with an evil grin.

“You don’t even have the full set of the abilities that the virus has given you. That just shows how truly weak you are! You can’t even protect your precious Chris from that B.O.W. still rampaging in the city. How shameful.” The clone mocks him.

Pain rips through Wesker’s torso as the clone spears his hand right through his chest with such force that the clone’s fingers poked out of his back. Blood spilled over his lips and Wesker can only choke as blood filled his throat, eyes wide in shock and pain.

The gun drops from Wesker’s now limp hand and the clone shoves him away, ripping his hand out as Wesker fell on his back with a thud, a pool of blood steadily growing larger underneath him.

“How about you stay dead this time, Wesker? It’ll give everyone one less trouble to deal with.” The clone said, laughing menacingly as he starts to walk away.

It was getting harder to breathe. As much as he tries to force his lungs to work, they wouldn’t cooperate. The injury was just too great for his healing factor. He was going to die. 

He barely heard Chris’s cry in the distance. It sounded so far away and regret twinged in his heart. He didn’t get to apologize to the younger man for their argument. He couldn’t even tell the man that he loved him one last time.

His vision was beginning to blur when Chris came into his view, the man frantic and panicking as he calls out to him to hold on. He barely felt the brunette’s hands over his chest trying to stem the flow of blood. 

“I’m sorry.” He could only gurgle out weakly as his vision went black, the last thing he saw was Chris’s tearful dark brown eyes.

 

**“WESKEEERRRRR!!”**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the major angst! (not really lol). Thank you again for all your support. Here is the next chapter and its still chalked up with angst but there's a light at the end of tunnel of angst (sort of?)

Chris would never forget that night when he saw his Captain or whom he thought was his Captain speared through his stomach by the monstrous Tyrant and since then had been plagued by nightmares of the man's death. However, when he found the original Wesker, those nightmares disappeared, having been chased away by Wesker’s warm presence. He had never been more content with them gone.

He never expected to see Wesker on the floor, once again at Death's door, with a vertical gaping wound right through his chest and a growing pool of blood underneath him.

It was like watching Wesker die all over again but this time, it was the real Wesker. This time it wasn’t a clone but it was the man he loved who was on the ground dying.

Running to the man's side, his knees hitting the ground hard and pressing his palms over the gaping wound on his chest, Chris pleads to the dying man to stay and fight. “Wesker! Hold on!” He shouts, pulling a hand back to click the comm in his ear on and radioing to the others frantically to get a helicopter enroute and a medical team ready. Once he called for medical help, he turns his attention back to the dying man before him, pushing on the wound harder as he tried to stem the flow of blood but no matter how hard he pressed on the wound, the red liquid kept spilling over his fingers and out of Wesker's back, the pool of blood growing larger and soaking his pants.

It terrified him of how weak Wesker’s heart was beating. The once powerful heartbeat he was content listening to every night now barely a whisper.

“Stay with me, Wesker! Don’t you dare die on me!” God, he didn’t even get to apologize to him for their fight.

“Wesker! ALBERT PLEASE! DON’T LEAVE ME AGAIN!” He screams, the man’s first name slipping past his lips as despair filled him. He curses loudly when he felt Wesker’s heart give out and starts pumping his chest hard and pressing his lips to Wesker’s parted, bloodied lips giving him two puffs of air before resuming the compressions as he desperately tried to keep the dying man's heart beating.

The loud thuds of a helicopter’s blades filled the air but Chris paid no heed. His only focus was on saving the man in front of him. He didn’t stop, not even when the medical team arrived and tried to pull him away.

“Captain Redfield, we got this. Let us take over.” One of the medics said.

That snapped him out of his fervor and he pulls away letting the professional medics take over. It only broke him more and feeling even more helpless seeing the medics try to revive the man he loved. It was too much.

“Let’s get him to the chopper now. We’ll resume resuscitation efforts then.” He heard a medic say. There was no time to waste. Not wanting to leave Wesker's side, Chris radios to Piers to take command of the team in his stead, explaining as best as he could his reasons why. It was selfish of him to just leave his team now but he couldn’t just leave Wesker whom was dying right before his eyes.

“Its fine, Captain. Stay with him!” Piers said. He knew from the Captain’s tone that even if he tried to return to the fight, the man was emotionally compromised and wouldn’t be able to focus which would only worsen matters. Plus, they managed to land a breakthrough on the B.O.W. and the fight was nearing its finish.

"Thank you, Piers. Redfield out." Chris thanks the young man and turns the comm off hurrying to the helicopter. 

“What’s wrong? Where’s Redfield? Is he injured?” Jake shouts over the loud roars and explosions.

“Wesker’s badly injured! Captain Redfield is joining him enroute to the nearest B.S.A.A. hospital base! Let’s finish this!” Piers shouts and they all returned to the fight, worry settling in their hearts for the blonde-haired man.

Jake hoped his father was going to be fine. Yet he had an awful feeling that wouldn't be the case.

 

* * *

 

Eyes haunted, with despair and sorrow settling inside his chest, Chris sat in the waiting room staring down at his hands that were still coated with blood. Wesker’s blood.

There was just so much blood. So much that it not only soaked his hands but also his pants. Oh god, it was just an endless sea of red.

He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there. He only remembered watching the medic team trying to revive Wesker and running alongside the gurney that Wesker was on as the medical staff wheeled him into the emergency room. They had managed to get a weak pulse on the helicopter which had been an small measure of relief for him only for that to drop like a stone when they lost it all over again upon reaching the base. 

“Please be alright, Albert.” He whispers under his breath.

Just then the emergency doors opened and Chris looks up. No, it was too soon. Surely it couldn’t be that fast. But he hoped that it was a possibility that Wesker’s healing factor had come through and helped him recover faster. Yet dread filled his soul as the doctor walked towards him.

“Is Wesker going to be okay?” Chris asked, his heart thudding rapidly.

The doctor sighs and aimed a look that only Chris knew all too well, freezing the very blood in his veins. It was the same look all those years ago that a doctor gave him when he broke the news of the death of his and Claire's parents in the emergency ward. “I’m sorry, Captain Redfield. We were unable to revive the patient. He had lost too much blood and there was just too much extensive damage to the heart. He had gone into hypovolemic shock by then and went into cardiac arrest. I'm sorry but we did everything that we could.” The doctor said sympathetically. 

It was like he was underwater, the doctor's words all garbled and nearly ineligible but Chris caught it all. He just couldn’t accept it. This was Wesker, his former Captain, his lover. The same man who suffered so much yet endured. He couldn't be dead! Not after getting Wesker back once again into his life. 

He had to see Wesker. This just had to be a cruel joke! 

Pushing past the doctor, he runs into the emergency room hoping to see it was all just a joke but those hopes came crashing down when he saw Wesker sprawled on the medical bed.

A green flat line streaked across the heart monitor by the bed the man laid on, the alarm now off, but it didn’t lessen the blow anymore. His own heart stopped just like the prone man’s did seeing Wesker with no signs of life. The man whom always had his heart was gone.

Blood covered the floor, the bed and the blonde-haired man’s torso. It was like in the Mansion all over again. Puddles of Wesker’s blood coating the floor where the Tyrant speared him through and spatters of the red liquid on the machines which the Tyrant tossed him to like a doll.

Walking shakily over to the man’s side, Chris couldn’t tear his eyes off seeing Wesker so pale and lifeless. His eyes were closed sealing away those blue orbs he so adored with his lips slightly parted and it would appear as if the man were sleeping if it were not for the blood covering his torso along with the bloody specks that dotted his chin and the gaping wound on his chest.

“N-No… Wesker please. Albert… don’t leave me. Don’t leave me!” Chris screams as tears ran down his face, his legs giving out and falling to his knees, clutching onto the man's now cold hand. Why did he have to lose those he cared about? His former teammates, his parents and now Wesker.

Why couldn’t he save them? 

Was it his fate to be alone forever? 

He could care less if people were staring at him seeing the strong Captain and one of the founders of the B.S.A.A they all know break down over the man whom was indirectly responsible for the chaos of the world now.

All that mattered was Wesker. And now he was gone too.

He couldn’t bear the thought of Wesker dead this time for good. His chest ached terribly as the guilt from their fight and the sorrow, grief and helplessness now threatened to engulf him as once again he couldn't save Wesker, the cruel thoughts from his earlier days returning and mocking him for being unable to save him and accusing him of being a failure to all those he loved.

_You couldn’t save your parents and your teammates. What makes you think you can even save your Captain?_

He didn’t see Wesker’s hand twitch nor felt it as he continued to sob but he did hear him take his first breath. Chris looks up in shock with tears trailing still down from his now bloodshot eyes seeing Wesker arching suddenly and gasping as he tries to take a lungful of air, watching the gaping wound closing up quickly as the heart monitor sprung to life.

“Wesker? Wesker, I’m here!” Chris shouts, planting his hand over the man’s chest feeling the powerful thrum of the blonde-haired man’s heartbeat. It was as if it had never stopped.

Eyelids slowly fluttered open and instead of seeing the blue he adored, Chris was met with the orange-red gaze that had haunted his dreams alongside the memory of the man's death. He froze seeing them stare up at him.

“W-Where…?” Wesker chokes out.

“You’re in one of the hospital bases owned by the B.S.A.A. You're safe, Wesker. I’m here.” Chris replies quickly, snapping out of his frozen shock. “Get some rest.” He adds in, running his hand through the older man’s loose hair in an attempt to calm him down. The older man nods and slowly sinks into a restless sleep all while Chris was left wondering what this revelation now all meant.

Would Wesker turn insane? Would he now turn into the monster that was the clone he faced? He shakes his head, dumping those thoughts immediately. Wesker would never let himself become that thing he told himself. 

Still, he needed to find some peace that would clear his fears over this predicament. And there was one person who could do that. Radioing Rebecca, he informs her of what had happened then and requesting for her assistance. “I’ll head over there now, Chris. Just stay there with him.”

“I will.” Chris said and shuts off the comm. Turning his attention back to the sleeping man, he hopes that whatever Wesker will be, he won’t be forced to put him down. That was the last thing he ever wanted and he knew deep down, his heart wouldn’t be able to take it if he had to.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! Ayyyeee so here's the next chapter! Studying is tiring and I just needed to chill and typing this chapter out helped a lot. 
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy this next chapter. Thank you for all your support and do have a nice day!

“He’s a Tyrant now.” Rebecca tells an horrified Chris later in the room that Wesker had been wheeled into. Upon arrival at the base, she had gone right into finding Wesker and Chris.

The moment she had set foot into the emergency room, she found Wesker covered in blood but still breathing and Chris with a haunted, heartbreaking look on his face. She never wanted to see that image ever again. After a brief summary recounted by Chris, she had taken a sample from the blonde-haired man and had gone to work in one of the few labs on the base. She had been horrified when the results came back and had rushed to find Chris to inform him of the results.

The aforementioned man was still asleep and Chris still ran his hand through the now loose hair. He had rarely seen Wesker with messed up hair but when he did, it always left his heart skipping.

If he thought that Wesker with slicked back hair was handsome then him with loose strands of hair over his face was seeing the face of a handsome god (which was ironic when he thought about it since the clone he defeated always ranted about him becoming a god). 

“His entire genome has mutated to that of a Tyrant. It seems that by dying, it triggered the mutation. He now would have the instincts of a Tyrant which makes him a very great danger not just to everyone but also to himself.” She explains. She feared the mental state put on the man with this new change. It was already bad enough that he had to deal with the scars left from his brutal past and torture. How would he cope with this news and with the instincts of a raging Tyrant?

Chris gulped and asked a question that he wished he wouldn't have to ask. “Will he… he pose a threat?” Asking such a question left him feeling sick to the stomach. He trusted the former Captain more than everything but that side of him, the one that led as Captain of the team and founder of the B.S.A.A. and the same one whom hated the Captain (it was the clone he repeatedly told himself but somehow that never registered with this hateful side of his) for all the pain he caused brought out these doubtful thoughts. He had never loathed himself more than ever. 

Rebecca shakes her head. “I cannot say for sure. Perhaps we can help him train those instincts to keep them under control. We won’t know for sure until he wakes up. But judging that he didn’t attack you when he woke up, I suspect that he still retains his humanity.” She said, patting Chris’s back hoping to comfort the poor man when she noticed the guilt on the man's face. “Don’t be ashamed for asking such a question, Chris. You’re worried for everyone’s safety including his. Still you did say the clone chose to shed his humanity if I recall and I’m sure the Wesker we know will still choose to keep it. If he can still keep his humanity for nearly a decade of hell, I’m sure he can now. Perhaps that factor will help in controlling the instincts of a Tyrant.” She says kindly.

Chris kept that hope. He wouldn’t let Wesker fall into that hole, wouldn’t let him throw his humanity away. Hope was all that was keeping back the despair and doubt.

Forcing away the doubts that threatened to whisper into his brain, she fixes Rebecca a determined look. “I trust him, Chambers. He won’t become that.” And that was the truth. 

Rebecca gave the man a reassuring smile. “I know. The Captain wouldn’t let himself sink to that level. But it helps that you'll be there for him as an anchor for him.” Knowing Chris, he would be there for Wesker every step of the way and she was glad that he was there to help the blonde-haired man. Wesker had been alone all his life fighting for survival. It was time that he had someone step in and be there for him. He would no longer have to fight this battle alone and she promised herself to help Wesker as much as she could. 

“You should get some rest, Chris. He probably won’t wake up any soon.” She said.

“I’ll stay.”

“Chris…”

“I’m going to stay by his side until he wakes up, Rebecca.”

“Alright. But get washed up at most. You don’t want to traumatize the poor man when he wakes up to see you covered in blood.”

That Chris could agree. And he didn’t want to feel Wesker’s blood on him any longer nor see it coated on his hands and pants. Every single second of the man’s blood on him like a second layer of skin gave him a chill down his spine.

While Rebecca kept watch over Wesker, Chris went to get washed up returning in now a clean pair of pants and a shirt that the nursing staff were able to provide for him.

“I’m going to conduct more tests on the samples. I’ll let you know if I find anything else.”

Chris nods, thanking her for watching over Wesker and takes a seat right beside the man’s bed once Rebecca left.

Soon, Chris himself nodded off, laying his head right by Wesker’s hand with his hand over the man’s chest slowly lulled to sleep by the steady thumping of the blonde-haired man’s heart reminding him that Wesker was here alive and well.

 

* * *

 

Wesker awoke with a groan, the dull throbs of pain wracking from the center of his chest and spreading throughout his entire body. It felt like he had been run over by a truck repeatedly. The memory of his clone dying and how death’s cold fingers seemed to dig into him pushed away the last traces of sleep and he sat up gasping, clutching his chest right over his pounding heart. It left him shaking and he quickly wraps his arms around himself as he tries to shove the terrible memory away. This clearly wasn’t the first time he died (well his clone did he told himself) he realized but still the memory made him feel like he was the one who died at the claws of the Tyrant. The worst part was he could feel the onset of that cold rage in his veins as he once again awoke as a Tyrant. 

He was having a hard time trying to pull himself together, to not let that rage eat at him. That is until he saw Chris asleep by his side. The rage inside him became subdued as well as the hatred eating at him and for a brief moment, he wondered where he was and what had happened. Flashes of the fight with his clone hit him and he starts to hyperventilate, his heart accelerating in speed as he tries to process it. How many clones were out there and who was creating them? Or was that clone the only one left? Why can’t the past die and just stay in the grave?

Awoken to the loud, frantic beeping off the monitor and the sounding of the alarm, Chris woke up seeing Wesker awake but clearly in a panic.

“Wesker, you’re safe! You’re alright. I’m right here.” Chris says clutching the man’s hand. Slowly, Wesker calmed down feeling Chris’s hand wrapped around his, using Chris as a means of an anchor to bring him back down to earth. 

“You’re alright. What do you remember?” Chris asked, worried sick.

“There’s another clone of me out there, Chris. He was the one that attacked and… and killed me.”

This was a sudden shock to Chris. There was another crazy clone of Wesker out there? This wasn’t good! Anger filled his heart. He wasn’t going to let the clone get away with hurting and killing Wesker.

“He’ll pay for what he did to you.” Chris said shakily and wiped the tears from his eyes trying to keep his emotions under control but Wesker had noticed the tears.

“I died right in front of you, didn’t I?” He asked guiltily, remembering Chris's tearful dark brown eyes before his vision went dark. 

Chris didn’t want the man to blame himself so he tried to steer the topic in another direction. “What else do you remember?” He asked, letting Wesker take his time to speak.  

Wesker knew what Chris was doing. He was deflecting. Nevertheless, he would let it slide for now. He could see how haunted and tired Chris looked and he wouldn’t let the man suffer because of him.

“When I woke up, I remembered the memory of my first death. I remembered waking up with hatred being the only thing plaguing my every waking thought. The Tyrant was dead and there was no living soul I recognized. Just death and destruction. But when I died this time, I didn’t come back with hatred revolving in my thoughts. I died with you in my thoughts and when I came back you are here now for me, Chris. You are my anchor.” He could feel the rise of the Tyrant’s instincts that were so familiar to him thanks to the clone's memories rising up once again and he pushes them down quickly, Chris's presence helping and soothing that terrible beast. 

“But if I ever were to change…” He starts to say sadly but Chris immediately interrupts him.

“No, no, no. Don't Wesker. Please, please don’t ask me of this.” Chris pleads, knowing fully well what Wesker was asking. 

“I’m sorry, Chris. But I ask that if I ever were to change, please put an end to me.” Wesker knew this was breaking Chris’s heart just as much it broke his own and that was the last thing he wanted to do to the younger man. But he had to tell him, to ask for him to do so.

“Please forgive me, Chris. I know this is a massive burden. But I… I just don’t want to hurt anyone of you. I don’t want to hurt the man I love, my son, my friend’s daughter and everyone I care about. I would rather die first.”

“You won’t turn into that monster! I’ll make sure of it.” Chris exclaims, squeezing Wesker's hand tightly. 

“I know you won’t. But… in the event that I do,” Squeezing the younger man’s hand back, he gazes right into Chris’s dark brown eyes, “Please, stop me before it’s too late.” He pleads.

The younger man wanted to say no but the pleading gaze aimed at him was too much. “…Alright.” He promised him, whilst silently promising to himself that he would work harder to make sure that route would never come to pass.

“Thank you, Chris.” Wesker says, wiping a stray tear that rolled down Chris’s cheek.

“Don’t think I won’t stop you from going down that dark path.” Chris shoots back.

“I know you won’t.” The blonde-haired man knew that once his lover had set a goal, he was going to march down that route with that stubborn mindset of his and nothing was going to stop him.

He would also fight in this battle. He wasn’t going to put all the work on Chris.

He was not going to sink into that level.

He would not become that monster.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, there's a VERY BIG hint of what's going to happen at the bottom of this chapter (y'all know what time it is cause its a BIG hint of some love) and y'all might enjoy it. 
> 
> Thank you again for the support! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

“So there’s another Wesker clone running about and he's the one who attacked Wesker before disappearing once again?” Jill asked.

After the mission, Wesker, whom had been given a clean bill of health, and Chris along with the others returned to base. Chris had told Piers, Sherry, and Jake to join him in the conference room with Jill, Rebecca and Wesker to inform them of this new development.

Everyone was not too happy with this piece of news.

“I don’t know what his plan was as he never told me. Instead, he chose to insult me and toy around with me.” Wesker told them all.

“And shoving his hand right through your chest. He killed you!” Jake said furiously. Sherry was also furious. If it were not for the virus inside Wesker’s system, she would have lost whom she considered a dear uncle, Jake would have lost his father, Chris would have lost the man he loved and the others would have lost a dear friend.

“And now is a full-blown Tyrant. Will that be a worrisome factor?” Piers asks. “I don’t mean as an accusation. I am simply concerned for Mr. Wesker’s well-being.” He adds in when Jake glowered at him, hurt that he would accuse his father of being a threat to them all.

Wesker quickly stepped in. “That is a good question, Nivans. It is a question that I ask myself. I will be frank with you. I’ve already started to feel the Tyrant’s instincts within me since I woke up and I have been repeatedly shoving it down but it takes a lot of effort. It’s difficult but I have Chris here to act as an anchor.” He explains.

“We also figured that Wesker should train in self-control to stop these instincts from taking over. Meditation might help.” Rebecca comments. She had been researching from sources online trying to figure out what method would help.

Meditation seemed to be the probable answer in this case so she figured Wesker could give it a go.

“That may work. I’ve been doing self-meditation myself. I can help Wesker learn how to self-meditate.” Jill says. Ever since she was freed from the clone's control, she had turned to meditation after being plagued with horrific nightmares and the guilt that came with killing innocent folks. While she would still get hit with some of these nightmares, they weren’t as prevalent as they were before since then.

“Then its settled. Wesker can start as soon as he’s ready.” Chris says, hovering close by the man’s side protectively.

“I can get started now, Chris.” Wesker replies. Chris however was adamant that Wesker should get some proper rest.

“You should be resting. You just came back from the dead Wesker. Literally.”

“Chris is right, Uncle Wesker.” Sherry pipes in. The man had bags under his eyes clearly indicating how exhausted he was. Dying and coming back to life really took a big toll on the older man.  

“I’m fine, Chris, Sherry. I appreciate both of your concerns but I need to get started as soon as possible. It’s only so much that I’m trying my best to hold those instincts down.” However, these instincts were growing stronger and stronger with each passing hour. He couldn’t afford to be complacent now. Any means of lowering his guard could potentially result in disaster.

However the others did not agree with Wesker's reasoning. “Wesker, you clearly look like you’re about to drop. I think we can wait on the meditation sessions until you get a good rest.” Jill says, having noticed the bags under the older man’s eyes too.

“I said I’m fine.” He grits out.

“You’re clearly not.” Jake snorts. 

“I have already slept earlier.” The blonde-haired man tries to argue back.

“Falling unconscious and getting a few hours’ of rest upon coming back from death is not proper sleep, Wesker.” Jill said exasperatedly. “Get some damn rest or I'll tie you to the bed myself if I have to!”

Growling under his breath, Wesker concedes to everyone’s demands. Since when had he been so easily cowed? Even back in S.T.A.R.S., nobody dared to order him around. Well, except for Chris (and occasionally Jill). He always found that he had a soft spot for the young man then. He still did now, not that he would admit it in front of everyone. He had some pride after all.

“Come on. Let’s get back to our room.” Chris said, not realizing what he had just said until he saw the smug looks shot at them except for Jake whom made a face at that.

“Our room, huh?” Sherry teased. 

“Could you please not talk about your sex life in front of my face? Jeez, don’t be nasty.” Jake complained, face turning red. He really did not need to know what went on in the Captain’s quarters. This got Piers and Sherry snickering at him and started to tease him much to his annoyance.

Chris’s cheeks flushed red and Wesker’s cheeks were also slightly peppered red while he glowered at the others.

“Yes. Let’s go, Christopher.” Wesker snorts, taking Chris’s hand and dragging him out of the conference room while Jill and Rebecca shot knowing looks at the duo hearing the former Captain call Chris by his full name.

 

* * *

 

“You know they were just kidding, Wesker.” Chris says as they both undressed, leaving them only in their boxers.

“Its not their business still.” The man snarls.

“Are you… not happy that I called my room ours?” Chris asked, now nervous. It had been a slip of the tongue but it just sounded right to him. Did Wesker not feel the same way?

He did not expect the older man to pull him into a tight hug and Chris buried his face into the older man’s neck inhaling that familiar scent.

“You misunderstand, Chris. I do like hearing you say that your room is ours. I am however not keen on letting anyone else know because you are mine.” He murmurs into the man’s ear making Chris shiver, arousing the younger man more.

“You’re mine too, Wesker. And I intend on making that statement clear.” Chris grins.

“Oh? How so?”

“Starting with this.” Chris turns and nips at the older man’s neck, over his quickened pulse, making Wesker hiss out in pleasure.

“I’m going to take you, Wesker. I’m going to show you that you’re no one else’s but mine.” Chris murmurs against the man’s neck making Wesker shiver and moan softly.

“I’m going to shower you with all the love that you deserve.”

Slowly, Chris backs Wesker towards the bed. Legs hitting the edge of the bed, Wesker fell onto his back, gazing up at the muscular man before him feeling his boxers tighten.

He usually wasn’t one to submit to others but this was Chris, the man he fell for and trusted. The same man that helped him to turn his back on Umbrella and become a better person. He knew Chris would never hurt him and he was comfortable opening up his heart to the younger man.

He arches his head back when Chris once again nips at him this time at his shoulder leaving a bruise that was quickly healing.

“Oh I’m going to enjoy this.” Chris says with a wicked grin that made Wesker shiver with excitement and anticipation.

“Just get on with it already.” Wesker hisses out.

“With pleasure.” Chris says before sealing his lips onto Wesker’s.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support you guys! Hitting past 15 chapters and still going strong. I'm not sure when this story will end but it probably won't be ending too soon. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter and the many chapters to come in the future. This chapter will have some fluff cause god knows Wesker and Chris need it! 
> 
> Have a good day!

Chris slowly woke up to find Wesker pressed to his side, the older man's arms wrapped around him and cocooning him in his embrace. Wrapping his own arms around Wesker’s waist, Chris watches the blonde-haired man sleeping as he cuddled close to the older man, basking under the man’s warmth.

As cold as Wesker was towards other people, the man radiated warmth instead of being frigid like his personality and he enjoyed every second basking in the warmth. Cuddling closer, he rests his ear on Wesker’s chest right over the man’s powerful heart.

The man’s heartbeat had always been strong and confident just like the man himself. It had always been a soothing lullaby for him back when they were in S.T.A.R.S. and the small opportunities in between allowed him to cuddle close to the man and listen to that heartbeat. When Wesker supposedly died, he thought he would never hear that soothing heartbeat ever again. They always helped to steer away the nightmares first of his parents' death only for those nightmares to return with a vengeance after the Mansion incident plagued with monsters in his dreams. 

He had never felt both so relieved yet so guilty and anger upon seeing that the man was alive. The nightmares continued to increase still and once 'Wesker' died a second time by his own hands, they had threatened to engulf him completely. Wesker's return gave him that much needed peace he longed for. He couldn't deal with the guilt, the sorrow, the rage and hatred of killing the older man until he found him once again.

The former captain's solid presence and a heart he thought he would never listen to ever again chased those nightmares away. Listening to it now closely, he swore there was something different. Ever since his return from his death at the hands of his clone, the pump beneath those solid muscles and ribcage beat with such raw power it felt like his head was shaking slightly from its sheer force as he listened to the powerful thuds.

It was like a war drum that sang a song of triumph and victory over death.

“What are you doing?” Wesker murmurs, having woken up when he felt Chris cuddle and press his body closer to his.

“Just watching you sleep and listening to your heartbeat.” Chris murmurs.

“You always did like listening to my heartbeat even back in S.T.A.R.S. Why is that?” Wesker asked curious. It wasn't often but it was enough that Wesker himself noticed it. Whenever the younger man had needed to hide from the world for a moment as he noticed whether it be from stress or Chief Irons, Chris would bury his face against his chest or shoulder. He just never asked as he suspected it was a personal thing and he didn’t want to embarrass Chris. Not to mention that he did like Chris pressed against his side so he wasn’t exactly complaining.

Chris hesitated and Wesker wondered how is it his lover could shift from being such a sexy, dominant force to one who is shy and easily embarrassed all while looking adorable. “It’s just… It’s probably going to sound stupid to you.” The man said.

“Whatever your reasons Christopher, it’s not going to send me running for the hills. I love everything about you and there’s nothing that is going to change that.” Wesker reassured the nervous man. It always made his heart skip a beat and his whole frame trembling whenever he heard Wesker call him by his full first name.

Comforted by the older man’s words, Chris breathed deeply taking courage. “It’s just, your heartbeat is like a lullaby that soothes me after having a bad day or whenever I had nightmares of my parents' death. I don’t know why truth be told. I just like listening to its beats.” He explains.

Wesker felt like Chris wanted to say more so he let the younger man continue, waiting patiently for the man to talk once again.

“When ‘you’ betrayed us, I’ve had nightmares and every time I woke up, I would find myself reaching out as if you were still there by my side and just needing you but then I remembered and it just brought back the sting of betrayal. I thought I would never have you again and the silence in my cold, dark bedroom instead of your heartbeat against my ear drove that point in. That is, until I found you again.” Chris murmurs.

The brunette felt Wesker’s arms tighten around him and pressing him closer against the blonde-haired man’s warm chest. “You will never have to greeted with silence any longer, Christopher. You can take your time whenever and wherever if need be to listen to my heart if it comforts you that much. I do not wish you to see you suffer any longer.”

Running his hand through the man’s dark locks, Wesker whispers, “I may not speak my feelings for you out loud but my actions and my heart will tell you that I do hold such deep feelings for you Chris. You need not fear that I will reject you.” Chris knew that Wesker had always been a man of action rather than words and for the brunette that was more than enough. 

“Thank you, Albert.” He whispers making Wesker’s heart skip a few beats. He had never liked being called Albert as the name was always associated with the terrible memories of Spencer calling him Albert before being subjected to either punishment or painful experiments. But hearing it slip past Chris’s lips was like a soothing balm to his fragile soul instead of putting him on edge.

“Your welcome. Now get some more sleep. It’s just been two hours and I doubt Jill would want to see both of us out of bed so soon.” Wesker said before planting a soft kiss on top of Chris’s head.

Nodding, Chris slowly fell asleep listening to the powerful thuds of the other man’s heart with Wesker following close behind him.

 

* * *

 

“I need you to focus on your breathing. Breathe in and out slowly, Wesker.” Jill said, watching the man whom was now sitting cross-legged on the mat in front of her with his eyes closed.

After a good couple of hours’ rest, Wesker had gone off to find Jill accompanied by Chris. Now donning in a pair of sports slacks and shirt, the man followed what Jill told him to do as he meditated.

“Now try to focus on the one thing that can anchor you here. Anything can work.” Jill said. For her, she focused on the good memories she had in S.T.A.R.S.

Wesker inhaled deeply and started to focus on an image of Chris. Every single memory he had with Chris, the younger man’s playful antics, his smile and laugh. He let them anchor him down feeling the cold instincts of the Tyrant being lulled as he found himself relaxing.

“Now just sit there, with your eyes closed, and take deep breaths for five minutes as you mentally focus on your anchor.”

Wesker did so and he found himself nearly lulled back to sleep. It was just so relaxing for him, the most relaxed he had ever been in fact. Chris watched with wide eyes as Wesker sank into a deep meditative state and he swore the man purred under his breath like a huge cat.

Apparently, Jill had heard the purr as well and shot Chris a confused, questioning look on her face. Chris shrugged. It seems like everyday they got to learn more about Wesker’s little tidbits that he kept hidden back when they were in S.T.A.R.S. 

Once the five minutes were up, Jill roused Wesker from his relaxed state, "Welcome back. How are you feeling?” She asks with a smile.

Wesker yawns. “Never better. I feel more in control of myself.”

“That’s good! Just keep practicing and doing meditation every day, Wesker. It’ll help big time.”

Nodding, Wesker proceeds to get up and Chris follows suit. “I feel like we should go for a run. What do you think, Chris?” He had never felt this exhilirated before. 

Chris grins. “Why not? Let’s go.” Putting on their trainers, the duo heads to the track and field outside the base with Jill watching them leave with an amused smile. Those two are good for each other she thought.

 _“Right. Time to get back and find that mysterious clone.”_ Getting up, she heads to her office. She had to make a few calls with Leon considering that he had outside sources that were not too savory but would help a lot in their search for this mysterious clone. Oh she was going to have a lot of fun breaking the news to Leon about all this.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still some fluff here for now. The next chapter will bring us back to the angst. So for now, I hope you'll enjoy the little fluff and humor here in this chapter. Thank you again for the support!

“I've contacted all my sources but I've got nothing, Jill. Its like the guy never existed.” Leon said exasperatedly. After learning of Wesker's return to the living world from Jill and following after a long tirade of angry accusations and ranting, he had learned that the Wesker he met was nothing but a clone. It just made his head hurt. They already had enough on their plates and Leon thought he had seen it all. But this? This was just way out of his line of work. Clones and mind transference? It was just too sci-fi and fantastical but then again the world just hadn't been normal since. 

“I understand, Leon. But just because he's practically a ghost doesn't mean we can't find him. I'm searching from my end here but I can only do so much with the those high up in command watching over me like a couple of hawks.” Jill states just as exasperated over the phone. It had been nearly three weeks and there was still nothing. 

“I’ll contact Ada again. Maybe this time, she might have some information about our ghost.” Leon said. He had gone to meet her repeatedly asking for updates and any information on their ghost but even Ada had a hard time tracking this clone down. Dead end after dead end he and Ada would run into and they would have to start all over again frustrated at their lack of results.

“That’s fine with me. Let me know when you have something.” Jill said, ending the call. Running a hand down the back of her neck, Jill sighs tiredly. They have to find this clone and fast. Whatever this clone had in mind, they all knew it wouldn't be good. It didn't help that those high up in the chain of command were watching her every move waiting for the news of his clone and growing even more impatient everyday at the lack of news. 

Add to that, those same high-ranking men putting on the pressure to force her to allow them to meet Wesker which she repeatedly denied them such a visit. 

She and Chris had to type out the report on the mission and they couldn’t exactly keep out the details that Wesker was now a Tyrant. They had witnesses from the hospital base in Europe of the former Captain returning back to life. They could have ensured that the eyewitnesses never spoke a word of it but at the time, the idea hadn’t registered as Wesker’s life was on the line. Thus they were unable to stop the same witnesses from being interviewed by the Board much to her and Chris's displeasure. 

Despite her efforts, the higher ups were not letting it up. They had tolerated Wesker’s presence in the B.S.A.A. but now having a B.O.W. on the base wasn’t something they could easily swallow. Jill had her suspicions that this insistence to meet Wesker wasn’t just to ensure that he wasn’t a threat. Having talked to them via online conference, the sinister gleam in one of the generals’ eyes, one whom she and Chris hated his guts for his aggressive stance on fighting this war by using biological weapons to take out the B.O.W.s regardless of the massive destruction they may cause, gave her an inkling that he might try to use Wesker as a weapon.

She had voiced her suspicions to Chris who was not too pleased with this piece of news. 

“Keep them away as long as you can, Jill. I’ll plan something to get Wesker out of their hands.” He growls.

Wesker hadn’t been too pleased either when Chris told him of what the higher ups insistence on meeting him particularly his and Jill's suspicions of those high in power above them planning to use him as a weapon. The destruction left behind from Wesker's rampage in the gym spoke volumes of his rage at the knowledge that he could potentially be used as nothing but a weapon. Chris hadn't stopped him then seeing that the man needed to let his rage out lest he lashed out and he knew Wesker wouldn't forgive himself if he did. Jill did understand and sympathized for Wesker but she wasn't too pleased knowing how much it was going to cost the B.S.A.A to repair the whole gym. There was even a huge hole in the ceiling all because Wesker had thrown the dumbbell upwards with such ferocious strength it flew all the way to the parking lot. 

Suddenly the door opened and one of the B.S.A.A. soldiers came in looking nervous and quickly saluted. “Captain Valentine. We have a guest.” The soldier said.

“What? I did not receive any calls of a guest coming to the headquarters.”

“It’s a surprise visit. From General Rutherford.”

“What!?” Oh great, just when her day couldn’t get any worse. That general whom had been a pain in the ass to both her and Chris is here!?

“Tell him to wait at the lobby. I’ll be there to meet him.” She said. The soldier salutes and goes off to inform the general to wait while Jill quickly contacts Chris via a quick text message.

**‘General Rutherford is here!’**

Her phone buzzed in the next second. **‘WHAT!? How did that happen?’** Chris demanded.

 **‘It’s a surprise visit! Get Wesker out of here now until then!”** She texted back and shoves her phone back into the pocket of her pants not bothering to check Chris’s reply as she hurried to the lobby where the General was.

On the other side of the base, Chris ran to the track outside where Wesker was doing his morning jog. It had been routine for him back when he was Captain of Alpha team and he just decided to fall back into it two days ago. It helped deal with releasing any pent-up aggression inside him which he found helpful alongside his meditation sessions. It was better than destroying the gym and getting a very angry Jill at his face. 

Running up to the blonde-haired man, Chris stops the older man looking disheveled and breathless. “Wesker! Wesker, we got to go!” Chris pants. 

“Chris? What’s going on?” Wesker asked, alarmed at Chris’s panicked outburst.

“You remember General Rutherford? The scumbag I told you about? He decided to pay us a surprise visit. Come on, I’ll take you to my apartment to hide for the time being.” He says.

Wesker growled. Oh he clearly remembered the general. The bastard must have lost his patience then he suspected. “Alright. Lead the way.”

Chris took him to his Jeep parked close by the track and they got in quickly. Turning on the engine and stepping on the pedal, Chris drove them out of the parking lot and onto the road without losing a single second. As they were driving towards his apartment, it then dawned on him that his sister was coming by to visit today after she finally managed to work out a vacation from TerraSave. And she still had no idea that Wesker is back.

“Um… my sister is coming by to visit.” Chris says nervously.

“And? Is that a problem?”

“Uh…”

“Christopher, what is it that you’re not telling me?” Wesker asks in that strict tone he would use whenever Chris screwed up big time back in S.T.A.R.S.

“Iforgottotellherthatyou’rebackinmylifeandthatyou’remyboyfriend.” He answers rapidly hoping that Wesker didn’t catch that but the man did.

“Chris, are you serious?”

“I forgot alright! I mean I just had you back, and then I was just focused on helping you get better, and then you died, and I was invested in taking care of you! Informing Claire that me and my former Captain had gotten back together again after nearly a decade hadn't been in the books! I’m sorry alright!” He tries to argue back.

Wesker rolled his eyes as he and Chris bickered back and forth like a married couple, still continuing to do so even when they reached the apartment all the way to Chris’s unit.

They only stopped when they met Claire face to face at the front door.

“…I can explain.” Chris said looking every bit like a deer caught in the headlights while a smug Wesker watched Chris gaping and looking like he wanted to run out of here.

“You better damn well explain what is going on here, Chris!” Claire exclaims angrily.

He winced and Wesker couldn't help but laugh that was until Claire turned on the other man, “And you better stop laughing unless you want to get a slap to the face, Mister!” She hisses making Wesker only laugh harder. Until the memory hit him back when his clone got slapped in the face by Alexia that it practically sent him flying. His laughter died as he flinched, rubbing his cheek. Even if he hadn't been the one to get slapped, it still managed to reverberate through that one memory and he swore he could feel the stinging pain. No doubt that Claire, while not able to slap him as hard as Alexia did, would still pack a mean one and he really wasn't going to test that out anytime soon. 

Chris sighed. How did his day just go from bad to worse?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. So this chapter is going to be the return to our angst festival and also the next chapter to post before my finals. I'll post more again after my finals. Oh gosh, I do hope I'll nail it.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you again for all your support!

“So you’re telling me that the Wesker I’m seeing now is the Wesker wasn't the one who had led everyone to the Arklay mountains and also not the one who had been a pain in our ass for the next decade? And then you brought him here to hide from General Rutherford?” Claire asks after she finally managed to calm down. Looking over at the tall man whom was now suddenly busy paying attention to her brother’s small potted plant in the middle of the kitchen table, Claire couldn't help but feel sympathy for the man, any misgivings towards the man melting away. It was clear this talk was a very sore subject for him.

She had never imagined seeing Wesker ever again since her brother killed him or so they believed and had never been more shocked, terrified and furious when she saw her brother with the man whom had made their lives hell and was ready to tear the blonde-haired man a new one but Chris managed to step in and brought them all to the kitchen where he then told her everything. Starting from the very beginning of when said man had been kidnapped before the Mansion incident and was then subjected to torture and painful experiments for the next couple of years and that the man he killed in Africa was his clone as well as how he found him and finally the entire story reaching to why then he brought Wesker here to his apartment. Claire felt sick fearing what this General would do to Wesker. Most likely the General would turn Wesker into his personal guinea pig for his own agenda.   

“Yes. His memories are nearly back but there are some still missing. I gave him a rundown of what I knew but any memories that only his clone knew I can't exactly help him with that. As for General Rutherford, he isn’t one to keep his militaristic intentions a secret.” Chris replies. The brunette's greatest fear was that General Rutherford would make Wesker a weapon. The man had already suffered enough as it is and Chris would be damned before he allowed the general to take Wesker and use him without giving a damn about his rights. 

“I-I’m sorry, Wesker. You didn’t deserve that.” Claire said. Anger raged within her as she thought of the evil deeds that Spencer had done on Wesker and everyone. It was all the old man's fault for Wesker's state as well as the state of the world and their changed lives and she wished she had been there to teach the old man a lesson when the man had been alive.

“It is fine, Miss Redfield. I am learning to deal with it with Chris’s help.” Wesker murmurs.

Claire noticed the nickname that Wesker called her brother and a wicked grin broke out on her face, deciding to focus on this little tidbit. “Oh? Do I sense something more here?” She teases him.

“Claire!” Chris exclaims, his cheeks reddening. 

Wesker, on the other hand, had that smug look back on his face. “Why so embarrassed, Chris? You and I shared the same room, slept in the same bed and recently just had sex. Its nothing to hide from Miss Redfield.” The man spoke smugly.

Cheeks now as red as a tomato, Chris swiped at Wesker who easily dodged it and laughed.

“You’re an ass you know that.” Chris remarks.

“An ass that you certainly do not mind being in bed with.” Wesker rebukes back only making Chris even more mortified.

Claire laughed so hard that she nearly fell out of the chair she was sitting on as she watched her big brother and Wesker engage in such humorous, teasing banter. It was refreshing and she could see how relaxed Chris was around the other man as well as Wesker. It was like looking at a very different yet familiar picture back when she had visited her brother at the station during her vacation back when she had been a college student.

They were all happy once and that happiness sort of got lost along the way, what with having to deal with the fallout from the Mansion incident and then having to deal with Umbrella and later legacy left behind by the evil corporation. Claire had noticed how tense Chris would be over the years as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders and in a way it was. Not to mention the heartbreak he suffered that only made him more driven to stop Umbrella but at a cost of his happiness.

She herself had lost that innocence and happiness along the way. And while she eventually managed to get back to her former self, she had never truly fully recovered from Steve’s death. She had blamed Wesker for it and swore to never forgive him for what he did. But now knowing that the Wesker she had met on Rockfort island was just a mere clone and wasn’t the man she had met when she visited her brother at the station all those years ago, she felt she could now learn to move on. 

This was the same man who took care of his team, kept a lookout on her brother when she wasn't there, who cared for him even if he never showed it and appeared as an unfeeling man, and changed sides for him too despite the pain that would befall on him in the end.

“You two are good for each other, you know that.” She comments, stopping the men’s banter.

“Chris has been there for me throughout every step of the way. I am not sure where I would be without him. Perhaps I would still be in the dark depths of that lab alone and forgotten.” Wesker said, letting Chris take his hand and hold it tightly.

“Well, I’m glad that I found you.” Chris said smiling softly.

“Such lovebirds you two are! Since you two need to lay low according to Chris, why don’t I head out and get some shopping done? I mean, come on, Chris. The fridge is just stark empty.” Claire said as he got up from her seat.

“Christopher…” Wesker spoke in that strict tone that could make weaker men cower. 

“I forgot okay? I had a lot of things on my mind.” Chris weakly explains.

“I know. But you should try to take better care of yourself.” Wesker said.

Grabbing her jacket, Claire bids the men goodbye and tells them to behave jokingly. “And don’t try to say you won’t misbehave!” She chuckles as she shuts the door behind her.

“So… you want to watch a movie?” Chris asks seeing as they had nothing else better to do. 

“I do not mind.” Wesker says and they both head to the living room, where they both settled on the couch after Chris turned the television on and started a movie.   

  

* * *

 

The skies had darkened by the time they finished the movie. Needing to use the bathroom, Chris excused himself while Wesker went to grab a glass of water. The brunette hadn’t expected to run into a masked figure upon exiting the bathroom and said figure grabbing him by the throat choking him before tossing him out of the window.

Glass shattered and fell on top of him as he fell onto the grass on his arm and he cried out in pain. He was thankful that his unit was on the second floor else the fall would have killed him. Having heard the shattering of the window and Chris's howl of pain, Wesker quickly rushed to the bathroom only to see the broken window right beside it. Leaping out of the broken window, his eyes narrowed when he saw the masked figure standing over Chris.

“YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!” Wesker roars, disappearing in the blink of an eye, and reappearing behind the figure ready to punch a hole right through him.

But the figure was quicker and just like Wesker, flashed out of the way from Wesker's incoming attack and reappeared just a few feet away from them. Removing his mask, Chris got his first look of the Wesker clone with gritted teeth. To him, the clone appeared… mad and that worried him greatly. 

“Chris!” Wesker shouts, rushing to the man’s side and helping him up. “Are you alright?”

“Never better.” Chris grunts, cradling his injured arm.

“You’ll pay for that!” Wesker snarls at his clone. That only made the clone cackle.

“You? Threatening me? Have you forgotten that I killed you?” He taunts Wesker.

“And yet I returned from the clutches of death!”

“A mistake on my end. But I will see it through that it will be corrected.”

Tossing the mask away, the clone shoots them both a mocking smirk. “Your partner is an imperfection. Just like you. You both do not deserve the world that we will create.” The clone chuckles.

“We?” Chris asks, confused. They were both taken aback when suddenly a cloaked figure with a mask that resembled that of a crow dropped from above, right beside the clone, and stood there as silent as a ghost yet Wesker could tell this being was dangerous, his Tyrant instincts screaming at him of the great danger before him.

“Ah you see, I have a partner just like my progenitor has you, Redfield. What’s better than to have a much more perfected copy of you, the man my progenitor gave up everything for?” The clone says as the figure tears off his cloak and takes off the mask.

“No… No way.” Chris gapes. Before them was an exact carbon copy of himself but this Chris was different. He just exuded bloodlust, a feral look in his eyes, and it shook Chris to the core.

“Two on two, I say it’s a fair fight.” The Wesker clone said.

In the blink of an eye, the clone appeared before Wesker ready to tear his throat out with his bare fingers but the other man was ready.

Wesker managed to block the clone’s attack but it only then dawned on him that he had left himself open. Before he could defend himself, the clone kicked him in the stomach hard sending him flying towards the brick wall of the apartment and slamming into it, hard enough to cause cracks to rupture along the wall.

Wesker cries out in pain as he coughed out blood. It was like someone had rammed a truck right into his stomach and he swore his liver had probably ruptured along with some of his ribs having broke from the great impact.

“Wesker!” Chris shouts running towards the man but was stopped by his clone.

“Don’t think I’ll let you help your ‘Captain’ out.” The clone says with a wicked grin on his face, taking his gun out and ready to fire at Chris. Chris quickly rolls out of the way as the clone fires, cursing the fact that his gun was upstairs in his apartment.

Wesker leaped right back into the fight trying to get to Chris whom was desperately defending himself from the much more powerful clone but the Wesker clone was making it difficult for him. “Get out of my way!” Wesker snarls, blocking a powerful kick aimed right at his head and grabbed the clone’s leg, spinning him as he attempts to break the clone’s leg.

But the clone managed to escape Wesker’s grip and takes out his gun ready to fire. Wesker reacted quickly, knocking the gun of the clone’s hands and struck the clone hard in the center of its chest with both palms sending the clone flying right into one of the cars parked alongside the street.

Running towards Chris, he sends the Chris clone flying with a solid kick to the side. Chris had done his best to defend himself from his clone but dealing with a clone of him that just had to have superhuman strength and with an injured arm no less had left him battered from top to bottom. It pained Wesker’s heart seeing the bruises dotting the brunette’s face, arms and down his neck no doubt there were more underneath his shirt.

Helping the barely conscious younger man up, Wesker picks Chris up and glares at the clones, growling and snarling as the Tyrant’s instincts threatened to overcome him.

“I must say, this has been quite a valuable lesson that me and my partner have learned.” The blonde-haired clone said.

“What do you mean by that?” Wesker snarls. What was his clone’s game?

“I had wanted to test how you would react in the case if your partner is threatened seeing as we both feel that it would be quite entertaining. I must say I was not disappointed.” The clone said with a cruel smirk. Wesker wanted to rip the clone’s heart out. These two clones attacked them at Chris's home all because they felt like it!?

“But enough games. There are plans for you two before I end you permanently.” The blonde-haired clone said. Before Wesker could even react, his clone fired at his shoulder making him cry out and this time, he lets the bloodlust come forth. Rage and bloodlust coursed through his veins as the Tyrant's instincts started to overwhelm him and he was ready to attack when Chris's clone fired at him with his handgun. 

The clones had seen it coming apparently and Chris’s clone quickly shot a couple of rounds into Wesker stopping him in his tracks as the blonde-haired clone rushes forward right before his face. Before he could even react, a sharp pain radiated from the back of his neck and then he knew nothing anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally, my finals are done and I can get to work on some more new chapters! I hope you will enjoy this chapter cause its about to get real. Trouble brews for Chris and Wesker. Do you think they can make it out from whatever they're in now? 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Happy reading!

Pain filled his skull as Chris slowly roused awake, groaning softly as he tried to fight the throbbing pain away. Why did his head feel like it had just been split open with an ax? He suspected that he probably had a large welt on his head from whatever knocked him out. Slowly opening his eyes, he quickly shuts them close from the bright lights cast upon him, making his eyes sting and tears well up.

Where was he? This was definitely not his apartment or the side lawn where he remembered he and Wesker were in a fight against their clones. That confused him to no end. How on Earth was there a clone of him? Last he checked, he hadn’t been captured nor had any samples taken from him by evil scientists.

Slowly, he opened his eyes bit by bit, blinking to allow his eyes to adjust to the bright lights bearing down on him. Seeing the bars that stood before him, he realized to his horror that he was inside a cell. 

“Hello? Is anyone there? Wesker?” He calls out. His heart sank like a stone to his stomach. Where was Wesker? Last he recalled, he was being held up with Wesker’s arm around his torso with Wesker’s growls and snarls booming in his ears before it was suddenly cut off by a loud gunshot and then an explosion of pain before everything went dark.

"Ah, you’re finally awake.” He heard a familiar voice speak, echoing throughout the room making it difficult to pinpoint where whomever was speaking to him was.

A shadow stepped right in the middle of the bright lights and Chris's eyes narrowed in anger. “You!” Chris shouts in fury when he sees a familiar figure in black wearing shades. The blonde-haired clone smirked not even fazed from the brunette’s rage targeted at him. “Yes, me. I figure you are now wondering where you are right now and where my progenitor is, yes?” The clone questioned from behind the bars.

“Let me go now! Where is Wesker? What did you do to him!?” Chris roars, struggling to break free from the metallic binds keeping him prisoner here as he shakily got up onto his feet. 

The clone merely chuckled in amusement at Chris’s desperate but fruitless attempt to break free. “My progenitor is having a meeting right now. Nothing that would concern you as you’ll have other matters to deal with.” The clone said.

“What do you mean? I swear, if you hurt him-!”

“Hurt him? Oh no, we aren’t hurting him. Yet.” The clone chuckled.

“Then who is he meeting? Tell me!” Chris demanded.

“You are getting quite annoying now with all your questions. Perhaps a little lesson will teach you to keep your mouth shut.” Suddenly, pain exploded from his side and Chris screamed as a great jolt of electricity hit him right in under his ribs. Falling onto his side, he gasps and tries to catch his breath, the loud sparking of an electric rod filling his ears. 

“Should I continue?” He heard his own clone ask the blonde-haired clone in such a feral tone that he thought he would never hear from his own mouth. It sounded so foreign, so unnatural.

“Please do.”

Before Chris could even protest a word out, pain blasted throughout his body once again and he screamed once more as he was plunged into a world of pain.

 

* * *

 

In another brightly lit room, Wesker struggled to break free. Upon waking up, he had found himself held up by chains, manacles around his wrists as the metal dug deep into his flesh and another pair of manacles around his ankles keeping him prison. Despite his superhuman strength, he found that he couldn’t break free. The more he struggled, the more the metal bit into his wrists which only angered him further.

His shades were gone and if he tried to open his eyes, they would sting painfully from the glaring lights that were shining down on him. Left both bound and blind, it brought back that creeping fear that he had long fought down of when he was back in the lab, trapped and unable to stop the torture hurled onto him.

His sensitive ears picked up footsteps that were approaching closer towards him and he whirled his head towards where the footsteps were, demanding to know where he is. “I demand you tell me where I am and where you have taken Chris! I swear if you hurt him, I will make you regret it!” He roars.

“Now, now Wesker. Is that anyway polite of you when greeting your father?” A cruel voice greeted him, a cruel and familiar voice he thought he would never hear ever again.

Fear pierced his heart as ice flooded his veins. “N-No… It can’t be.” That man was dead. He couldn’t be here. He was dead! Chris told him so!

“Y-You’re dead! Chris said you were dead!” He shouts in terror, the memory of that cruel man now old and frail in a wheelchair flashing inside his head as he felt the satisfaction his clone felt upon killing the man whom had ripped him away from a normal life to be manufactured for a senile old man's insane dream. Any sense of satisfaction he himself felt however was overwhelmed by the staunch wave of fear. It made him feel weak, made him feel like he was that young boy so long ago whom had been punished and experimented on under Spencer's watchful eye unable to fight back. 

“Did you really think that I wouldn’t have a contingency plan, son? You foolish boy.” The man, Spencer, spoke as he shuts off the lights.

Once the lights were turned off, Wesker opened his eyes and his heart leaped up to his throat as his gaze fell upon Oswald E. Spencer, former CEO of Umbrella. He should be dead just like his company. So why was he standing here before him alive and well? And why did he appear as a man in his early forties instead of a sickly old man just like in the sudden memory that returned to him?

It then dawned on him why the former CEO looked young and healthy. “Don’t tell me… you cloned yourself?” Wesker asked.

“Correct. I’ll admit when the cloning process began, it was still in its early stages and I couldn’t accelerate the age of my new body. So I had to start from scratch and it was all worth it.” He states with that cruel smile Wesker knew so well. "The mind transferal experiments came along after a couple of years and I had simply been biding my time upon its completion. By then, I was waiting for my old body to give up or I was to be killed. You simply accelerated the process and I thank you for that, Wesker." 

It was the same smile that Spencer would give him if he ever stepped out of line of his program before the man had him punished him severely either by his hands or by the hands of his men.

“I must admit, I was disappointed that your clone was able to capture you so easily, my son. I thought I gave you the best training to defend yourself.”

“I’m not your son, you crazy old man! I will never be your son!”

"SILENCE!" Spencer roared, suddenly appearing before him and Wesker found that he suddenly couldn't breathe. Looking down, his eyes widened seeing Spencer's hand having pierced right into his chest and he felt it then. The older man had his heart in his tight grip and he chokes when Spencer tightened his hold on it. "You will learn to listen and respect your elders, son." He sneers, pulling his hand out of Wesker's chest, blood spilling out as he watched the wound slowly close up once more.

"H-How?" Wesker chokes out. 

"How did I manage to plunge my hand into your chest? You're not the only who injected himself with the prototype virus Birkin developed. Albeit this is the completed version. I ensured it was perfect for me as you can see." Spencer explains as if he were explaining to a child. 

Wesker coughed and gasped, his heart skipping and racing still trying to recover from the deadly grip that it had been in while Spencer continued to lecture him. 

“As I was saying.... I gave you the best all for you to be the first of my superhuman race but instead you squandered it. Since the beginning, you had always given me trouble, always disobeying me despite my efforts to rein you in, which led me to constructing the plan to have you cloned so that if in the future you ever step out of line, your clone will do my work. And for a time, your clone did exactly that I wanted. I had grand hopes that your clone would even be able to give me a descendant, a true superhuman.”

“What did you do?” Wesker gasped, dreading the former CEO's answer. 

“Simple. I took some sperm from your clone without his knowledge and implanted them into one of the scientists whom was working with Umbrella at the time. It only helped that they were dating. Unfortunately, she had figured out what plans I had for her and ‘your’ son and took off. Not that didn’t stop me from tracking her down. But in the end, I decided to let them be and monitor if the child would have the superhuman qualities that I was looking for. It was a shame when he didn’t. So I infected his mother in return for her failed service with an incurable modified T-virus meant to appear as cancer.” Spencer said with a smirk. 

White-hot rage flooded his senses and Wesker lunged at the man only to be held back by the chains still wrapped around his wrists and ankles, not that he cared as he struggled, ignoring the pain as the metal dug deep, deep enough to draw blood. “You bastard!” Wesker roared. It was all his fault that Jake lost his mother, all his fault that he couldn’t stop this madman before.

“A pity really. I had high hopes of using him as a means to take the world and make it bow underneath my rule. Initially, I had wanted to start a kingdom with you as my heir and your grandson as the successor to my superhuman race. But you failed me, just as your grandson failed me. You are a failure, Wesker. Despite everything that I have taught you, all I asked was for obedience and yet you still couldn't give me that.” The man said calmly but Wesker could see the fury in the man's eyes. 

“I would rather die first!”

“And so you shall. I have no need for you. Your clone will suffice and if he dies, I have more clones of you out there who will do my bidding and who will help me bring the world under my iron fist.” That only infuriated and terrified Wesker more. How many clones of himself did Spencer have under his control? 

“Let Christopher go then!” He demands. If he would die here then so be it. But he would never forgive himself if Chris died because he couldn’t protect the brunette.

“Unfortunately, I cannot do that. Your... lover has valuable information that I need and I am having a limited supply of his DNA. I’ll be needing more samples from him to make more clones of him before I get rid of him.” Spencer said, crouching in front of Wesker and grinned cruelly.

“This time, be a good boy and stay dead, son.” The man said. “Oh, and I’ll make sure that your lover will be punished severely for corrupting you.” He taunts Wesker.

This time, Wesker let himself be engulfed by the Tyrant's rage. It was different compared to when he had been about to lose control in front of Chris's apartment. This was sudden, so sudden that in a single heartbeat, everything went blank for him and Wesker knew no more.     


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, it's about to get real. Someone ain't happy of Chris's predicament and said someone is going to do everything in their power to save him no matter what it takes. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Thank you again for all of your support! (I can't believe this is the twentieth chapter now)
> 
> Update: I requested for a commission for this scene that occurs in this chapter and ITS GREAT. All credits go to the artist Pelissa. She can be found on Tumblr and here's the link to the commission:  
> https://pelissa.tumblr.com/post/184638814076/commission-for-the-lovely-wintersummer3232-its

The blonde-haired clone watched with glee as the clone of the brunette now continued to torture Chris who was now writhing on the floor as he continued to stab him with the electric rod from between the bars of the cell, the man's screams of pain feeding his bloodlust more as well as the brunette’s clone.

They would have continued to torture him if not for a feral, murderous roar that echoed from outside, bouncing off the walls as the screams of the dying started to fill the air. The screams only grew louder as the roars came closer and became even more deafening to their ears when it went dead silent. The clones braced themselves for whatever was outside, their prisoner now forgotten on the floor. 

The steel door suddenly went flying and the blonde-haired clone managed to dodge the steel door as it crashed to the other side of the room leaving a giant hole in its wake.

Lifting his head up weakly, dazed and in pain with his vision spotty, Chris wondered who or what it was that had smashed into the room he was kept in. Was it a B.O.W. on the loose? If it was, he wouldn't be able to defend himself. Great. He might as well die at the hands of a B.O.W. or these mad clones. As his vision slowly cleared, his eyes widened in shock and a hint of fear. 

There before him was Wesker. But yet it wasn't the Wesker he knew.

The man was covered in blood from top to bottom, his tight white shirt and loose, black jogging pants completely drenched in blood, nearly turning his entire shirt red and his pants painted in a red sheen. He had a military dagger in his right hand and it was completely soaked in red along with his hand and his blonde hair dripped with the red liquid. His lips were pulled back as he snarled at the clones, showing off fangs that dripped with the life essence of his victims. Since when did he have fangs though Chris wondered.

But what made his blood freeze in his veins was the feral, blood-red eyes aimed right at him.

“W-Wesker?” Chris couldn’t believe that the same former captain whom was always collected and at times emotionless was now looking every bit like a great feral beast ready to tear into the flesh of his next victim.

Wesker's gaze fell back on Chris's tormentors and he growls at them, crouching on all fours ready to lunge at them. Without a second thought, he did so, roaring as he attempts to slash at his clone with the blood-spattered knife he had taken from one of the dead mercenaries he killed in the hallway.

“Truly you have lost your mind if you have become this beast. You only sully your name more with each breath you take.” The clone taunts Wesker which only sent him into a deeper blood-curling rage.

Chris could only watch in horror as Wesker attacked repeatedly at the clone with such ferocity that it would put any B.O.W. to shame. Even the clone he fought all those years never went loose like this on him or even attacked him with such sheer viciousness.

Pain exploded from his stomach as Chris’s clone zapped him once more with the electric rod making him scream.

Chris’s screams of pain caught Wesker’s attention and he snarls, disappearing and reappearing in a flash, so fast that Chris only saw a blur and then nothing before Wesker once more appeared before the clone. He had moved with such speed that the brunette's clone hadn’t registered Wesker was right in front of him until the last second. With the enhanced senses bestowed upon him from Spencer’s labs, Chris’s clone leaped away taking out a handgun that Chris had never seen before from his holster as he tossed the electric rod away and fired straight at the feral man.

Wesker took the bullets point blank, one in his shoulder and the other in his side. Yet, instead of continuing his attack, Wesker all but stopped with gritted teeth, the bullets having managed to stop him dead on and causing immense pain. Roaring from the pain and falling to his knees, Wesker attempts to dig out the bullets with the dagger he held. He needed them out!

“Ah, I see you have met our father’s latest invention. It’s an anti-B.O.W. meant to take down B.O.W.s such as you if you ever fail your duties.” The Wesker clone said with a evil smirk.

“W-Wesker… N-No.” Chris coughed out. He tried once more to break free from his bindings but to no avail. “Go! Get out of here!” He couldn’t let Wesker die here all because of him.

But the man refused so. Despite his feral state, his instincts all screamed to protect Chris no matter what and hearing the man's pleas to let him go only fueled the drive to save him. With a mighty cry, he rips out the bullets spouting a trail of blood from his wounds. Wesker got up, blood still gushing out of the wounds that weren't appearing to be healing, growling and glaring at the clones. 

“You’ll die here. Either by your wounds as the bullets ensure that a B.O.W. can’t heal at its usual rapid rate or by getting embedded with a bullet in your brain. Perhaps your heart as it would do the trick as well.” Wesker's clone said and Chris's clone starts firing once more with the blonde-haired clone taking out his own anti-B.O.W. handgun and starts firing at Wesker too.

Using the Tyrant's instincts that have now been amplified to a whole new level in his feral state, Wesker quickly dodges the bullets, smashing a hole through the wall as he runs through to avoid the gunfire. Suddenly, the wall to Chris's cell exploded, sending debris flying. Chris yelps in shock when he feels Wesker looming over him protectively, trying to get his bearings. He swore he heard the man growl but before he could say something to Wesker, the older man had picked him up and ran out of the cell through the hole all in the span of a single heartbeat and makes their escape to the hallways with Chris in his arms.

He never stopped, not even once to take a breath. He went through droves of mercenaries and B.O.W.s as if they were nothing but he was slowly weakening as more blood continued to pump out of his wounds and Chris noticed it.

"Wesker, let me down! You're going to bleed out if you continue pushing yourself!" Chris didn't want the man to push himself from the strain of carrying him and the injuries he sustained. But Wesker refused to do so and pushed himself even harder, gaining speed with each second ticking by as he sprints for the entrance out of this hellhole. 

They eventually managed to reach the ground floor and just as they thought they would finally be free, they were ambushed.

A large crowd of Umbrella mercenaries all stood between them and their way out, guns aimed right at them ready to open fire on command. “Shit. We can’t get out like this.” Chris said. And the worst part is that he didn’t even have a weapon to defend himself and Wesker. He couldn’t even help Wesker not with his wrists and ankles still bound up and it just made him feel useless. The blonde-haired man was the one doing all the work and he felt awfully guilty for it.

As if reading Chris’s mind, Wesker helped Chris onto his feet and then ripped the metal bindings off of Chris’s wrists and ankles as if it were nothing with his left hand before wrapping his left arm around Chris’s waist, holding him up and letting Chris lean onto his frame as support as Wesker snarls and growls at the mercenaries.

Suddenly, the speakers in the corners of the lobby came to life and Chris had the ugliest shock of his life upon hearing whom was speaking through the speakers. It couldn't be the same man he witnessed dead on the floor in his mansion that one tragic night. This can't be right! 

“It’s a shame that you won’t be here to see the new world that I will be taking over, my son. To see you reduce yourself to such an animalistic state, I see that I was right. You are not worthy to be in the new world that I will rule. Men, open fire!” Spencer’s voice boomed through the speakers.

_“Spencer!?”_ But Chris didn't have time to process this unpleasant surprise as the mercenaries began to open fire at them and he attempts to shield Wesker despite knowing that the man would most likely survive the hail of bullets. The still feral Wesker however would not let Chris do so and shoved the brunette behind him, using himself as a shield to protect Chris and runs straight at the mercenaries with such intense speed before all hell broke loose.

Chris watched in horror as all the mercenaries’ attention was now on the blonde-haired man tearing through them as they tried desperately to stop Wesker only to be cut down and ripped apart limb from limb. Limbs and heads were sent flying and organs spilled out onto the white, tiled floor with blood gushing out and splattered the floor red. 

As fast as the slaughter started, it ended and Wesker stood there in the middle among a great pile of bodies, their blood now a sea of red painted on the floor.

Without another word, Wesker returned and picked Chris up who was trembling from such a gruesome sight. He had seen countless B.O.W.s, seen them kill B.S.A.A. soldiers even his own and civilians, faced countless horrors yet seeing Wesker attack and kill their enemies with such ferocity left him nearly heaving from the sight and fear settling deep into his bones.

But it wasn't a fear of the blonde-haired man. It was a fear FOR him. What did Spencer do to him? What had caused Wesker to go into such a state?

With Chris in his arms, Wesker ran out of the lab that they had been held captive in, taking Chris further and further away from their prison that the clones took them to traversing through a forest only to realize that they were on an island when they saw nothing but the sea beyond the rocky shores upon reaching the edge of the forest. 

“Fuck!” Chris swore loudly. They needed to find a boat fast.

But luck would not be on their side. The clouds began to darken and rain began to fell upon them, first a trickle that was steadily growing to become a downpour with each minute flying by. Needing to find shelter fast else they catch hypothermia or were caught by their enemies, Chris caught sight of a small cave close by the rocky shore and he quickly points it out to Wesker. Without even breaking a sweat, the man sprinted to the cave taking Chris deeper and away from the entrance.

Chris could barely see in the darkness but Wesker could and the still feral man checked the brunette for injuries, sniffing out for any open wounds on him. “Wesker? What are you doing?” Chris yelped in shock when the blonde-haired man tore off his shirt and started to lick the deep purple bruises and burns dotting his torso and back in an attempt to soothe them, not that Chris knew that was what he was doing.

“Wesker, what the hell? Stop!” But the man didn’t stop and instead rubbed his head against the brunette’s chest before moving up and nipping his neck lightly marking Chris as his mate making the younger man jolt and gasp out in shock with Chris too feeling his pants were now tight from that sensation.

“Are you… marking me?” The feral man pulled back, his blood-red eyes gazing deeply into Chris’s dark brown eyes and nods. So he understood him now. Chris was glad but he wondered what caused the man to lose control. Was it the Tryant's instincts? If so, what had happened to let the instincts of the Tyrant take full control of him? There were just so many questions he wanted to ask but he knew Wesker couldn't answer them now and they also have bigger problems to worry about at the moment. 

Without another word, Wesker curls up against Chris’s side, his head on the man’s lap as he sinks into a deep sleep, the wounds he sustained now closed except for the two bullet wounds left by that anti-B.O.W. gun.

Chris hoped that there wouldn’t be any more trouble for them just for this short time as his hand fell upon Wesker's head, his fingers trailing through the thick nest of hair coated now in dried blood. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! This is one of the longest chapters yet. The duo make their escape! Will they succeed? Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Thank you for the support!

Gently taking his now torn shirt off, Chris tore strips of it and wraps the strips around the sluggishly bleeding wounds making sure he didn’t wake Wesker up. Once done wrapping the makeshift bandages around the wounds, he carefully pulled Wesker off of him gently and went near to the entrance of the cave keeping watch for any Umbrella mercenaries and their clones whilst keeping a close eye on the still unconscious man deep inside the cave. The storm had worsened and Chris could barely see through the heavy rain. It worried him but he also took comfort from that. If he could barely see through the heavy downpour, then their enemies wouldn’t be able to see through it either.

It was getting colder as well and he wraps his arms around his bare torso trying to keep himself warm. As much as he wanted to start a fire, the heavy rain out there would have soaked any wood or anything that could be used for a fire in the forest. It would impossible to light a fire now. Not to mention the fact, starting a fire would only give away their location to their enemies.

Looking over at the still unconscious man, he noticed that the strips of the makeshift bandages around Wesker's wounds had only further darkened, the blood flow having not stopped yet but it seemed to have slowed down. It worried him that the two gunshot wounds Wesker had received weren’t healing as fast as it should. They should have closed up by now. Whatever the guns were, the weapons used were clearly a different caliber from the B.S.A.A.’s own anti-B.O.W. and much more effective. Just how far behind were they from their enemies?

Taking one last look outside the cave ensuring that everything was clear, Chris returns to Wesker’s side noticing the man trembling. Checking Wesker’s pulse, Chris grew concerned at how weak it was. He also noted how cold Wesker was. He was as cold as a block of ice. Not wanting Wesker to freeze to death, he lays down on his side and pulls Wesker close to him, wrapping his arms around the taller man and warming Wesker with his own body heat.

Thunder boomed in the distance and with each passing minute the rain only fell harder and harder, the winds now howling loudly outside. Chris shivered as it got colder but he could take it so long as he and Wesker shared their body heat.

He hoped that they could get out of this alive. He thought of his sister whom was still out buying groceries. Guilt dug in deep as he thought of how Claire would react upon seeing the destruction in his apartment and outside as well as that he and Wesker were missing.

“I’ll find a way to get back, Claire. I promise.” He mumbles as he slowly falls asleep, unable to fend off the exhaustion that hit him.

 

* * *

 

Waking up, Chris found that Wesker was gone from his arms and he sat up in a panic only to calm down when he saw said mentioned man leaning against the wall of the cave close by the entrance keeping watch.

“Wesker?” Chris called out. The blonde-haired man heard him and looked over his shoulder. Instead of the red eyes that Chris had seen earlier, the man’s eyes were now the deep shade of blue he had always adored.

“Wesker, what are you doing? You should be resting! Why didn’t you wake me?” Chris said worriedly.

“I’m fine, Chris. And I didn’t wake you because you needed to recover from the torture they put you through.”

“It’s nothing compared to what they did to you!” Chris hisses, angry and worried at the same time.

That got Wesker rising up, anger clearly written on his face. “Chris, they TORTURED you. I can still smell the scorched flesh on you and I saw the electrical burns on your skin as well as the bruises. You could have died and I wasn’t about to let you risk your life for me!” Wesker snaps. When Wesker had woken up, his enhanced senses had been assaulted by the faint smell of burnt flesh and upon seeing the bruises and the burns on Chris, he had never felt so guilty for failing to protect his lover. He was furious at himself and at Spencer whom was responsible for Chris's 'punishment' as he remembered the man said. So why couldn't Chris just understand that he was trying to help him recover from the ordeal he went through that he had failed to protect him from? Why did Chris have to take everything on his shoulders for him?   

Neither side wanted to back down, opting to glare at each other instead. But Chris in the end conceded, his anger at Wesker washed away by his greater concern for the man.

“What happened back there, Wesker? You just… I don’t know how to even describe it. All I could say is that you went feral? Your eyes were blood-red then, even flashing. Now you’re back to normal and your eyes are back to blue again.” Chris asked. “And how is Spencer even alive? I remembered seeing him dead on the floor of his mansion.”

Wesker turned away, not able to look at Chris in the eye. “To be frank, I can’t remember what transpired during that time. I only remembered seeing Spencer, or in this case, his clone. But he had the original Spencer’s memories as he claimed to have done a mind transference on himself before his original body died so long ago. Not to mention, he experimented on his clone giving it the same superhuman abilities as our clones. He… He told me everything. We both knew that Jake was meant to be an experiment for Umbrella but I had no idea how far and twisted those plans were. He used my clone without the clone’s knowledge to impregnate Jake’s mother all for his twisted plans of a true superhuman race!” Wesker snarls much to Chris’s horror.

“Jake’s mother found out and she ran. We both know where from the files you recovered. Spencer originally wanted to take her back but opted to let her stay free instead monitoring her and Jake that much we also know of Umbrella’s intentions. But the bastard… when it was revealed that Jake wouldn’t be the one to bring forth his superhuman race, Spencer infected his mother with a modified, incurable T-virus disguised as cancer as punishment not just on Jake’s mother but also him.” Wesker continued.

Chris was horrified, sickened and enraged. As if the former CEO of Umbrella couldn’t get any sicker, the man just happened to break every moral code out there. Not to mention the fact that the bastard had returned from the dead when he should have just stayed dead. Now they had to deal with their former enemy with the same superhuman abilities as the clones on top of dealing with the many B.O.W. out there. 

“Then he… he threatened to imprison you, Chris. He wanted to keep you as a lab animal, take your samples to make more clones of you and god knows what before he killed you. The thought of you as a lab experiment suffering what I had went through all those years… I just… I just lost it.” The older man admitted painfully.

“You must think me of a monster.” Wesker muttered, staring down at his hands that were still coated in the dried blood of his victims. He thought of himself as such having woken up to find himself painted with the red liquid. It had terrified him to the core and for a moment, he feared that he had killed Chris but when he felt the younger man's chest rising and falling against his chest, he had breathed a sigh of relief only for that sense of relief to be obliterated when his enhanced senses picked up Chris's injuries. 

Still as he sat and kept watch, his thoughts went back to the blood that dotted his body. Were they the blood of innocents? Monsters like Spencer? He had no idea and the missing memory during that time only added the fear of becoming what he had expected. A Tyrant that Chris would have to put down sooner or later. 

He wondered what had become of him to allow him to become such a monster that craved such a massacre.

“No. No you’re not. Wesker, I did not think of you as such.” Chris adamantly said, getting up and approaching the man.

“Stay back! How can you say that? Look at me, Chris! I’m covered in blood from who knows how many and whom I killed!”

“Wesker-!”

“Don’t lie to me!”

“I’m not!” Without a moment’s hesitation, Chris reached out and wrapped the older man in a tight hug. “I wasn’t scared of you, Wesker. I was scared FOR you.” The brunette said. “I had wondered what they did to you to turn you into this. I feared for your life, for your sanity but not once did I ever become afraid of you.”

The moment Chris wrapped his arms around the older man, Wesker felt like he had lost all strength to resist and burrowed his face into Chris’s shoulder. “…Why are you like this?” Wesker murmurs, unable to believe what he was hearing. Why wasn't Chris afraid of him?

“Because I’m stubborn. And you’re the man I love.” Chris replies. Wesker could only shake his head and chuckle softly.

“More like a sentimental idiot.” Wesker states.

“Hey!” Chris pouts making Wesker chuckle. “Anyways… we need to find a way off this island.” Chris said trying to stay back on track. Their clones and Spencer were still out there no doubt hunting them down. They couldn’t risk getting into another confrontation knowing that they weren’t in any condition to fight.

Wesker may be hard to kill but he wasn’t invulnerable like some Greek hero. He could still be killed and if he were riddled with those bullets…

_‘No. Stop thinking like that. Focus!’_ Chris told himself off, shaking his head. Pulling back, Chris checked Wesker’s wounds, breathing out a sigh of relief upon seeing that the wounds have closed up.

“The storm has only gotten worse before you woke up.” Wesker said. “It’s quite difficult for me to see through the thick sheen of rain but not impossible. I did see a shack just by the rocky shore.” He adds in.

“Then we should get moving. Maybe there’s some form of a communication line like a radio in it.” Chris said.

Wesker nods and they both got up. Taking one last deep breath, Chris ran out into the rain with Wesker following closely behind.

 

* * *

 

The rain pelted down hard, so hard that by the time they reached the shack they were soaked to the bone. Chris had never been so glad when he saw a radio on the desk inside the old shack and hurried over, turning it on and tuning it, trying to call out to anyone that may pick up the signal.

“Come in, this is Chris Redfield. Come in!”

Static greeted his ears and Chris cursed as his hopes dwindled. His hopes flared up when the radio suddenly came to life. “Chris? Chris where are you!? I found your signal but it’s damn difficult to see in this storm not to mention that we lost signal on you!”

Wesker’s eyebrows raised up upon hearing whom was speaking at them. “Wait. Is that-?”

“Barry!? What are you doing out there? Aren’t you retired?” Chris exclaimed, surprised to hear the man over the radio. 

“Well yeah. But I got word from Claire that you were missing. And yes, she told me about Wesker too. I’ll admit, I panicked when she told me that until she told me the entire story as much as she could. Jill managed to get the techies to track you down using your phone before it went dead. The last location Jill managed to trace you was to a remote island in between the Atlantic and Arctic Ocean and I was the closest to get you two out. So here I am in the middle of this damn storm.” Barry explained.

“I can’t land not with the storm this bad and obstructing my view. You need to keep this signal on and I’ll come get you!”

“That’s fine with me! We’ll be waiting right here.” Chris said.

“And let you escape?” Wesker and Chris spun around just right before Wesker was thrown out into the raging storm through the wall and Chris suddenly found that he couldn’t breathe. A strong grip on his throat squeezed, crushing his windpipe slowly, and he starts to choke as he tried to fight back.

“Oh this is just pathetic. Surely you can fight better than that.” Wesker’s clone mockingly said. A snarl filled the air and Wesker returned tackling his clone out the opposite wall of the shack making the clone drop Chris. Falling to the floor, Chris coughed as he struggled to breathe. Yeah it was going to leave a bruise.

He heard the brutal fight going on outside, the growls and snarls filling the air as Wesker and his clone tore at each other. Grabbing a paddle that laid discarded on the floor of the shack, Chris rushes out barely able to see his lover and the clone.

His hackles were up as he surveyed, checking for his clone but to his relief he was nowhere to be found. Perhaps his clone had split up from Wesker’s clone to cover more ground.

“Get the fuck away from him!” Chris roars and swings the paddle, catching the clone in the face breaking the clone’s shades and nose.

The clone snarled and attempts to dash right at Chris to give him a solid knee to the face but Wesker was ready and intervened, kicking the clone hard in the side, hard enough that Chris heard the breaking of ribs and a gurgle.

One of the broken ribs must have punctured the clone’s lung. That should buy them time! Just then, the sounds of a plane's engines boomed over the loud din of the storm and both Wesker and Chris saw the black form of a plane that belonged to the B.S.A.A. “There! Move, Chris!” Wesker shouts and they both ran towards the jet ignoring the still healing clone on the shore.

Seeing a ladder tossed out of the side door, Wesker lets Chris climb first before he followed behind, the jet taking off with them still climbing up the roped ladder. A gunshot filled the air and Wesker cried out as the bullet from the anti-B.O.W. gun dug deep into his leg nearly making him lose his footing. "Wesker!" Chris shouts.

"I'm fine! Keep moving!"

Chris did so, looking down to make sure Wesker was still there, his heart thumping rapidly inside his chest from the adrenaline and worry eating at him. Still Wesker reassured Chris he was fine and told him to keep climbing. As they climbed the ladder, they heard the shout of rage from the clone below with a promise hanging in the air that this wasn’t over. Not by a longshot.

Climbing up into the jet and pulling themselves in, both Wesker and Chris rolled over onto their backs, chests heaving. They were safe. For now.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Returns from the hellhole known as life. 
> 
> I am so sorry for this late update. I had been overwhelmed with some stuff a few weeks ago and just lost some of my spirit to write. I am doing a bit better now and writing the chapters out slowly but the updates may take a bit longer compared to before. Thank you again for your patience and all your support.

Once they were a good distance away, Barry then sets the jet on auto-pilot to head for the B.S.A.A. headquarters in London where Jill would meet them before he went over to check on the men, hurrying to grab some blankets and the first aid kit and rushing over to where Chris and Wesker were. Both men had managed to pull themselves up into a sitting position, leaning against the wall as they tried to catch their breaths. Noticing the still bleeding wound on Wesker's leg, Chris turns over and presses his palms down on the wound making Wesker hiss in pain.

"Sorry." Chris mumbles.

"It's fine, Chris." Wesker grits out.

Barry threw the large, thick blankets across the men’s shoulders and hurried over to Wesker's side, opening the first aid kit and took out a bottle of antiseptic and a thick roll of bandage. “This is going to sting a bit but it'll have to do for now until we get back to headquarters.” Barry says. 

He had been with his family when Claire contacted him. He had never expected to hear Claire frantically panicking about her brother, telling him that he had been kidnapped alongside the last person he had expected to hear again. 

Albert Wesker.

He thought the scumbag was dead, killed by Chris. Only for his whole world to turn on its head when Claire told him everything as much as she could as there hadn't been any time to waste. All this time, they had been facing a clone and their Captain had suffered in the dark.

It was hard trying not to think of the atrocities that the clone committed upon seeing Wesker since they had the same face. The same face of the person who threatened his family as well. But he tried to block it out.

This wasn’t the man who threatened his family. This was the Captain of Alpha team, a respected man and much better than Irons who was nothing more but a money-hoarding scumbag.

Watching them, Barry couldn’t help but notice how vulnerable and fragile Wesker looked. It startled him. Wesker was not one to appear weak and fragile. Yet here was the blonde-haired looked like a soaked puppy, still trembling from the cold rain that dotted every inch of his body and seemed to look even paler than he usually is.

“Just get on with it, Barry." Wesker grits out to the retired man.

Without another word, Barry got to work on treating the injury as best as he could. Wesker tensed but gave no other indication of pain as he sat still letting Barry treat the gunshot wound on his leg. “You care to tell me what happened down there?” He asks taking note of how both Wesker and Chris looked like they’ve been through the ringer, judging from the remaining patters of dried blood on Wesker’s frame that hadn’t been completely washed away by the rain and the burns and bruises on Chris’s torso.

“It’s… a long story.” Chris said, moving in closer towards Wesker's side, letting the blonde-haired man lean against him. Wesker appreciated it, feeling Chris’s solid frame and letting that anchor him down from the throbbing pain in his leg.

“I’ve got time. It’s a long flight back to London.” Barry said, going over to Chris next to treat the injuries he had sustained during his imprisonment.

Seeing as there was no other way to dissuade the man, Chris then began to tell the whole story from the beginning of when they were captured by their clones until to their rescue from the mysterious island they were brought to.

“So Wesker went absolutely went ballistic on those Umbrella mercenaries, that's what you're saying?" Barry stated, both his brows raised in alarm. "I’m not saying I don’t trust Wesker in the current situation now but I’m just worried that when he does turn feral again he might attack the B.S.A.A members or even one of us.” Barry said, worried. 

“NO! He didn’t attack me. He seemed to recognize me, Barry. I don’t think Wesker would attack us even when he's completely feral.”

That was when Wesker interrupted them. “I don’t think you should be too quick and that confident stating that, Chris.”

“Why? You didn’t attack me, Wesker.”

“Chris...” Wesker sighs.

Chris shook his head. “I don’t believe that. We literally just went over this back in the cave, Wesker!”

“Damn it, Chris! Don't be an idiot and let your judgement be clouded by me! I may not attack you but Barry has a point. I may attack the others!”

“I refuse to believe that!” Chris shouts in anger.

"Why!? Why do you put so much faith in me?" 

"Because like I told you back in the cave, you're the man I love and I know who you are truly!" Chris furiously retorts back. 

That both stunned Wesker and Barry. Barry felt like he was in the middle of a lover’s quarrel and he was the third wheel. It was getting really awkward for him, so he opted to remain quiet while he continued to treat Chris’s injuries before going over the bandage wrapped around Wesker's leg once more making sure it was tightly wound around his leg. He was surprised to see that the bleeding hadn't seem to stop yet although it had slowed down a bit. He should have healed by now the man thought concerned as to what was able to injure Wesker. 

Wesker, on the other hand, stared in disbelief and shock at the brunette, shaking his head at how ridiculous Chris sounded.

“You really are an sentimental idiot.”

"Says the man who marked me." 

Barry choked on his spit and Wesker's eyes widened comically trying to process what Chris just said. 

"W-What did you say?" 

“You marked me. So if anyone here is the sentimental idiot then the biggest one here is you.” Chris teases him, pointing right at the dark bruise on his neck, making Wesker turn red in the face from sheer embarrassment. 

“Regardless of whether I marked you or not... Chris, the danger I possess is very real. What if I turn on the others? What if I... I can't return from that madness?” This was Wesker’s greatest fear. To lose control all over again and never being able to come back which would only be a death sentence for his loved ones.

“It won’t. Trust me, Wesker.” Chris pleads, raising a hand and cupping the man’s cheek. Wesker leaned into the younger man’s touch needing the assurance and comfort.

Packing the first aid kit, Barry then asked Wesker why he hadn’t healed by now. "Claire told me over the phone that you were infected with the same virus that the clone had. Shouldn't you be healed by now?"

“Umbrella seems to have made their own anti-B.O.W. guns and they’re more effective than the B.S.A.A.’s.” Wesker replied. He and Chris were worried at this development. Umbrella was way ahead in this war of bioterrorism and they couldn’t let that continue else they would lose this war.

Barry too was worried at this piece of news. It was already bad enough that the B.S.A.A. had to deal with constant threats of bioterrorism but now with Wesker (whom would be their greatest help due to his knowledge of Umbrella, his great intellect and virus-enhanced superhuman abilities) at the risk of possibly getting killed out on the field to such weapons, it would be a massive blow to the B.S.A.A. and to Chris and those that cared about Wesker.

“We’ll figure something out. I’ll update the higher ups on this matter when we reach London.” Barry said.

“I don’t think we should mention about how Wesker and I escaped though Barry.” Chris said. If the higher ups especially a certain General were to hear about Wesker’s transformation to a feral state, god knows what they would do to him.

Bring him in and experiment on him more likely. Hell, they would probably turn him into their own personalized weapon. They would never consider a B.O.W. to have rights and they would take this loophole as a means of opportunity to snatch Wesker from his side and do unspeakable things to him.

“They’ll want the full report, Chris.” Barry said.

“I know. But we can’t. They’ll take him away especially General Rutherford. You know what he’s like.” Barry knew exactly whom Chris was talking about. He despised the general with every fiber of his being ever since he first met the man. He gave off the vibe that he would do whatever it takes to defeat his enemies even if that meant crossing over the line that defines one as human and as a monster. 

“I’ll think of something. But I need your help in this.” Chris says with a pleading tone. Barry agrees to and promises to not let details of Wesker’s break out be known.

Wesker had already passed out against Chris, his weary body taking a toll from the blood loss.

Chris then turns to look down at an unconscious Wesker as Barry got up to store the first aid kit away giving the two men some privacy. Pressing a kiss on the older man's head, Chris vows silently to not let General Rutherford get his hands on him. He would die first before he ever lets that happen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes finally! The next chapter is up! 
> 
> Finally, Chris and Wesker are safe. Or are they? A twist will be revealed at the end. 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this chapter and thank you again for all your patience.

It was an uneventful flight on the way back to London. Wesker remained asleep mostly throughout the duration of the flight, waking up for short bursts in between only for Chris to coax him to sleep again. It was dawn by the time they landed at the flight grounds by the B.S.A.A.'s headquarters. The moment Chris stepped out of the plane, with Wesker pressed against his side and his arm wrapped around the older man's waist holding him up, they were nearly barreled over by a teary-eyed Claire. “Are you guys alright!? I should have stayed there with you guys! This is all my fault!” Claire sobbed.

"Hey now. This isn't your fault, Claire." Chris cooed, giving comforting pats on her back. 

"Still! I should have been there to keep an eye out!" 

"Miss Redfield I can assure you, even if you were there, there wouldn't be much that you could do. It was an unexpected attack and none of us were there. If you were there, you may just be taken as well." Wesker said. He had only stated cold hard facts from the very beginning and he wasn't about to hold back on that anytime soon.

"Still I should have been there."

"Trust me, Claire. It's for the best that you weren't." Chris said.  

Claire sobbed harder into her brother's neck, just glad that he was here as well as Wesker. 

The others had rushed out as soon as they got the call from Barry that they were arriving soon. Rebecca and Sherry came running and barreling into both Wesker and Chris hugging them tightly whereas Jake and Piers stood to the side looking every bit relieved that the Captain and Wesker were fine although looking worse for wear. 

Jill stood at the doors waiting for them as they came closer with the ragtag bunch of the younger folks, her posture and face stoic but they could see the unshed moisture in her eyes.

“Hey Jill. Uh sorry about what happened.” Chris said. Wesker looked a bit sheepish apologizing under his breath for not being able to protect Chris better. 

“Why are you both apologizing? What happened wasn’t your fault! What matters is that you’re both alright!” She says pulling the two men into a tight hug, with Wesker resting his chin on her left shoulder and Chris on her right shoulder. “You idiots. Honestly, I leave you two alone for a few hours and you two manage to drag yourselves into trouble.” She tries to crack a joke but finds her voice cracking as her throat tightened from her raging emotions.

“I’m just glad you two are safe.” She says then, relieved that her two friends were back safe and sound.

“Come on, let’s get you two to the medical bay. You look like you’ve been put through a ringer.” Jill says, going over to Wesker’s side and helping Chris take the older man to the medical bay to get his leg injury treated.

“Why isn’t the wound on your leg healed by now, Wesker?” Jill asks, her gaze landing on the now red bandage wrapped around Wesker’s leg.

Wesker told her the same thing that he told Barry. Of Umbrella having much more powerful and effective anti-B.O.W. weapons than the B.S.A.A. does. “Umbrella’s back!?” Jill exclaims in shock. Umbrella was supposed to be dead and gone, they made sure of that.

“It appears Spencer may have spent most of his time underground rebuilding his organization."

"Do you think that he's working with Neo Umbrella?" Jill asked, a cold shiver running down her spine. Chris himself looked just as uneasy of such an alliance between the two bio-terrorist organizations. 

Their worries were lessened when Wesker shook his head. "No. From the lack of anti-B.O.W. weapons in Neo Umbrella, I suspect that they aren’t working together.” Wesker states, but he still was concerned for any future dealings that Spencer may take with Neo Umbrella if he chose to do so.

“Do you think he might team up with Neo Umbrella?” Chris asks, voicing out the same concerns that Wesker held.

“Knowing Spencer, he might not out of point of pride. But then again, I am not confident to say he would not given the opportunity.” Wesker grunted. It had been many years since he last saw the man and the memory of the man was that of an old, senile man whom appeared to be on the last end of his chapter, not as a much younger version of the man full of plans for the world and Umbrella. Spencer was now unpredictable and that left him feeling a tad more scared than he would like to admit.

Entering the medical bay, both Chris and Jill helped Wesker onto the medical bed trying their best to not jolt his injury. Wesker grunted slightly and breathed harshly, sweat dotting his forehead from the pain ebbing in his leg.

“Damn it. It’s still not healing fast enough.” Wesker grits out.

A doctor on standby had arrived with a nurse and both Chris and Jill pulled back to let them work on tending to Wesker’s injury. Another doctor also came by to treat Chris’s injuries as well despite his protests that he was fine. 

“Oh for crying out loud, Chris. You’re just as badly hurt. Let the doctor tend to your injuries.” Jill scolded him.

Chris winces and nods, heading over and sitting on another medical bed right beside Wesker’s. “I'm just wondering, how did our clones and Spencer manage to find out where I live? Every agent’s home address is classified in case of threats to their families.” Chris says as the doctor treats his injuries.

“I believe that might be because there is a mole within the organization.” Wesker suddenly said.

Everyone except Wesker froze. “You can’t be serious.” Jill gaped but it made sense. How else would their enemies know where Chris’s home was? A cold shiver went down her spine then. Every agent’s lives and their families were now compromised!

“This is bad. We’re compromised.”

“Perhaps.” Wesker says.

“What do you mean by that, Wesker!? Whoever is on the inside has all our information.” Jill said alarmed at how calm Wesker appeared to be. Chris himself was equally puzzled as Jill seeing Wesker not even alarmed at this development.

“If the mole truly wanted to expose the B.S.A.A. to our enemies, this mole would have done so by now. I have an inkling that whomever this mole is, this person is targeting only two people.”

“And who do you think that might be?” Jill asks.

“Me and Chris.”

Both Chris and Jill startled at such an answer.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Think, Chris. The B.S.A.A. would have long since been compromised long ago yet our clones only seem to wait to ambush us and take us to Spencer.”

“But… why?”

Wesker sighs and shrugs his shoulders. “That, I do not know. And I intend to find out on this matter. We need to find this mole fast.”

“That I can definitely jump on.” Jill said.

“I’ll be joining you.” Wesker said with Chris trying to join him as well but Jill quickly stops both him and Chris. 

“You two are most definitely not going anywhere. Both of you need to recover from your injuries!”

“It’s nothing too serious…” Chris tried to rebut but Jill wasn’t having none of it.

“No! You’re staying here, Chris. You too Wesker!” Jill adds in, fixing a glare at the blonde-haired man.

“…So long as Chris stays here in the medical bay then I can agree with your terms.” Wesker answers.

Chris knew then what Wesker was asking. He didn’t want Chris out of his sight not after what had happened. And he himself didn’t want to let Wesker out of his sight. Images of him all bloodied and hurt flashed in his brain and he grips the edge of the medical bed he was on a bit too tightly.

“I’ll stay.” Chris concedes.

“Good. I’ll also put more soldiers on the guard to keep a look out on you two. I don’t want a repeat of what happened to you two again.” Jill said.

“We can defend ourselves, Jill.” Wesker argues back feeling incompetent and weak. If only his injury had healed by now…

“No buts, Wesker. I know you and Chris can protect yourselves but you two are in no position to be able to do so. Please, it’s for the best.” And Wesker couldn’t fault Jill for that. She was right. He and Chris were in no shape to be able to protect themselves at this time.

“Fine.”

Jill bids them goodbye and tells them to get some rest, leaving the two men to recover whilst she searches for their mysterious mole. Whomever it is, she was going to make sure the mole would pay for what he did to her friends.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this chapter is such trash. There's fluff in this chapter and its a bit shorter than the regular chapters.
> 
> I do hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I feel its not written up to par. There will be more to come.   
> Thank you again for all your support and looking forward to seeing you all around.

Laying on the medical bed he was on whilst listening to the soft beeps coming from the heart monitor by Wesker’s bed, Chris turned to look at the other man whom had fallen asleep. The blood loss and exhaustion had finally taken its toll on Wesker. Not even he was resistant to his body’s needs for recovery, virus or no virus.

Chris however couldn’t sleep. Thoughts of the mole whomever it may be ran through his head, his worries only increasing with each passing second.

How could he have let this happen? If only he had been more careful, Wesker wouldn’t have gotten injured and the organization wouldn’t have been compromised. Guilt ate at him deeply and he cursed under his breath, blaming himself for being unable to stop this new problem that had arisen adding to the mental laundry list he had kept recording for all of his past mistakes. How many more people must pay for his mistakes?

He hadn’t realized Wesker had woken up until he heard the other man call out softly to him. “Chris? What’s on your mind?” He asks.

Chris startled. “How…?”

“I could hear your thoughts all the way across from here. Do you wish to share what’s on your mind with me?” He asks. Wesker had always been a light sleeper. Alert even when he should sleeping that stemmed from his brutal days under Project W unfortunately. 

“It’s really nothing to concern yourself over. It’s best you get some rest.” Chris tried to reassure him but it was clearly failing.

“Christopher. I can see the tension lining your frame. Not to mention you look like you’re carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. You can tell me. Let me help you ease your burden.”

That only made Chris feel guiltier. Here Wesker laid on the medical bed across from him still needing to recover from his leg injury and offering to lend an ear.

“Y-You shouldn’t be concerning yourself over it. I can deal with it.”

“Christopher, do not make me come over there and knock some sense into you. You’re clearly troubled. My leg is the one that is injured not my ears.”

How could he argue against his former Captain. The man could be insistent as he was persuasive. Such was his nature. Finally, Chris caved in. “It’s just… I let this happen.”

Wesker’s eyebrows rose in shock and confusion. “What do you mean it’s your fault?”

Chris chuckled sadly. “I founded the B.S.A.A. alongside Jill and Barry to ensure the world would never have to suffer from the repercussions of bio-terrorism from those who ventured down Umbrella's path. Yet I wasn’t able to stop our enemies from infiltrating us and putting you and everyone else at risk. You… You could have died and it would all be my fault, Wesker.” Chris said, unable to look at Wesker in the eye.

He felt he was unworthy to look at him not after what his lack of responsibility had done to him.

“Chris, this isn’t your fault.” Wesker reassures him.

“How can you say that? You got kidnapped and hurt because of me!”

“And you got taken and injured as well. Chris, this is none of your fault.”

“But it is! It’s all my fault!” Chris exclaims, throwing an arm across his eyes as guilt and despair whirled inside him.

Not able to handle seeing the younger man wracked with guilt, Wesker got off the bed on shaky legs and went over to Chris’s side. Thankfully Chris's bed wasn’t too far away from his bed. Bearing the pain, he went towards Chris and sat on the edge of the younger man's medical bed, taking hold of Chris’s hand and squeezing it.

Chris lifted his arm away from his eyes, shocked to see Wesker sitting on the edge of his bed.

“W-Wesker, you shouldn’t have gotten up.”

“But I wanted to. I couldn’t just stand by and watch you wallow in your misery.” Wesker says, pulling his hand away from Chris’s hand and brought his hand up to run his fingers through the dark brown locks. “You did a great job, Chris. It’s not easy running an organization and I know you did your best. How else would the B.S.A.A. be able to stop countless bioterrorist organizations even my clone.”

“Still…” But all arguments that Chris had died in his throat the moment Wesker leaned down and captured his lips with his own.

It wasn’t like the passionate kisses they had when they made love in his bedroom. This was soft and ever so loving and he could feel the other man’s love for him pour through the kiss.

Pulling back, Wesker smiles down at the younger man. “What has happened, has happened. What we can do now is fight for the future as you once told me back in the mountains.”

Chris remembered. He remembered the speech he gave Wesker back on the Arklay mountains when the blonde-haired man was blaming himself for the destruction of Raccoon City and the for the lives lost from the disaster as well as their former teammates whom perished in the mansion. Chris nods then, comforted slightly by the older man. “You’re right. We should be fighting ever harder for the future.” He says cupping Wesker’s cheek.

“We’ll find the mole, Chris. Soon enough, the mole will pay for their crimes.” Wesker utters out.

“We’ll make sure of that.” Chris says, smoothing his thumb across Wesker’s cheek. He wondered what he would do without the man by his side. He’d probably sink into despair and go out drinking in self-misery until he blacked out.

Wesker was his anchor in this maddening, cruel world just as he was for the older man.

He needed him just as much as Wesker needed him.

Perhaps Wesker’s clone was right all those years ago when they faced each other in Africa. Their fates were forever intertwined.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness guys, I apologize for this very late update. I had a lot of things on my plate these past couple of months but now it should lighten up a bit. But then again, I don't know what the future has in store but I will do my best to update this fic as well as my other two fics. 
> 
> Again, I apologize for this and I do hope this chapter makes up for my absence!

“Ah General Rutherford, it is quite the pleasant call to hear from you so soon.” Spencer spoke over the screen, crossing his hands with a cold smile on his face.

“Spare me the pleasantries, Spencer. How are the weapons going along?” The general said gruffly wanting to get to the subject of the matter right away.

“Quite well. Your little mole has been doing quite the splendid job providing me with the blueprints of the B.S.A.A.’s weapons both currently in use and still in development.”

“Yes yes, so long as I can get Wesker. However, it appears you didn’t even do a good job securing him upon his capture.” Rutherford said angrily, a vein popping out on his forehead. How could the once CEO of Umbrella mess up his plans so badly even after providing him with the information of where Chris Redfield lived through his mole? It should have been an easy capture and holding!

“There were some new developments that I have learned about my former project. Not to worry, this new information will aid in his capture soon enough.” Spencer says not even fazed of the seething general.

“You better! I need him for our wars! This world... no one can see what I can see. There will always be B.O.W.s out there and enemies willing to take us down. I will not allow that to happen! That's why I need Wesker as the ultimate weapon in this war!”

“It will come in due time. For now, I still need your mole to give me more information. After all, I can’t exactly send my forces to capture them without any knowledge to prepare them for.” Spencer said humorlessly. The general was an idiot, a delusional one too, but he was a necessary tool for eliminating the B.S.A.A. and so long as the general still has his uses, Spencer would keep him alive. For now. 

He could not wait once he had finished his usefulness as his pawn. He would take great pleasure in using the general for his experiments. The new world he would bring had no place for such a delusional person who couldn't see the grander scale of his plans for the world.

“You better keep that promise, Spencer. Or this deal is over.” Rutherford spat, ending the call and calls his mole using a burner phone giving their next orders.

“Make sure that you release the information on any missions that the B.O.W. and Redfield will be on to their targets. That way, it will be easier for us to apprehend them without any suspicion.” He says before once more hanging up on the phone and tossing it into the bin.

This time, he will ensure that Wesker would not escape his clutches along with that annoying Captain. Redfield had always been a thorn in his side and he would not stand by any longer watching the Captain letting a B.O.W. loose on the base free to do as it pleased. A B.O.W. wasn't a human being anymore and yet Redfield treated it as such. It sickened him. They were mindless monsters only to be used in wars and such. No matter. He would ensure that Redfield would perish once the B.O.W. had been captured. Yes, he would do just that. 

 

* * *

 

Chris yawned on his bed, rolling onto his side watching Wesker sleep peacefully with a soft smile on his face. Earlier, the doctor had given them both a clean bill of health upon seeing that Wesker’s leg injury was now healed up and letting Chris go so long as he promised that he would stay and rest up in his room.

Wesker had assured the doctor that he would make sure that Chris would stay in his room until his injuries have healed much to Chris's protests. But with Wesker being healed once more, he was stronger than the younger man and Chris knew he would not be able to stand against Wesker even if he tried to.

So he gave in. He was also still tired from the whole incident so he didn’t mind staying in his room to rest for now.

Wesker had taken him to the bathroom inside his room to take a quick shower, undressing him and himself and scrubbing Chris clean of the dirt and blood off of him whilst being careful not to aggravate his still healing injuries. The perks of being Captain meant he got to have his own bathroom instead of queuing up outside for the bathrooms.

They had taken showers together before back when they were dating in S.T.A.R.S. but this was the first time in a very long time that they did. He had nearly forgotten how comforting it was feeling Wesker scrubbing his back and every part of his body with such care and intimacy it always left him feeling warm and light.

Once they had taken their showers, both men opted to head to bed naked. Rolling under the covers, Wesker had kept watch over Chris whom had his back towards him until he seemingly dozed off not realizing that Chris was still awake.

Now on his side, Chris slides in closer pressing his body against Wesker and wraps his arms around him cuddling up to him.

Despite being asleep, the older man seemed to sense Chris pressed against him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer with Chris’s head on his chest. The slow yet powerful heartbeat beating under his ear was like a soothing song and it helped the younger man to relax.

He had been terrified that he would lose Wesker on that island and hearing the older man’s heartbeat reassured him that they were fine and alive.

That was all that mattered.

Slowly, Chris fell into a deep slumber not realizing that Wesker had woken up by then. Looking down at the man pressed against his side with such softness in his blue eyes, Wesker brought his hand up and cupped the back of Chris’s head, running his fingers through the dark brown locks.

As he laid there, he wondered how he was so lucky to have Chris still here by his side despite bringing nothing but more trouble and pain to the younger man. Spencer’s return and the terrible memories of the past were all returning to haunt them and it was all because of him. Chris didn’t have to protect him but the man pressed against him still did it regardless. Even going so far as to ensure Rutherford didn’t know of what truly happened on the island.

Was his existence such a curse bringing misfortune to those around him? It seemed to be so. His parents losing him all because of a madman whom wanted his 'special' genes and then murdered by said madman when he had gone to try find them when he was a teenager. Bravo Team and his team slaughtered except for Chris, Jill, Barry and Rebecca whom all managed to survive that horrific nightmare in the mansion all those years ago. A nightmare that he wasn’t able to stop. His clone always taunting and tearing Chris’s heart apart thinking it was him all this time. And then Chris having to deal with the guilt and burden of killing ‘him’. Not to mention him dying and nearly leaving Chris heartbroken and Chris getting tortured all because he couldn’t protect him.

After all that, he still stayed by his side. Lowering his head, he kisses the top of Chris’s head, tears shimmering in his blue eyes. No one had ever stood by his side this long nor cared enough to do so. All Spencer and Umbrella saw of him was a tool, a means to an end for their sick goals. Even some in the B.S.A.A only saw him as a B.O.W. and the source of bio-terrorism across the world. 

“Mmm… Love you, Albert.” Chris mumbles in his sleep.

Warmth bloomed inside Wesker’s chest, deep within a heart that he thought never knew existed until Chris came into his life all those years ago.

“I love you too.” He whispers.


	26. Chapter 26

Smooth skin underneath Chris's fingertips felt warm to the touch and a gentle yet powerful heartbeat thrummed in Chris's ears as he slowly woke up, feeling pleasantly warm and at peace when his eyes opened to see Wesker still asleep by his side, his arms wrapped around his waist. Chris smiled watching Wesker sleep, his usually neat blonde hair a mess and a few golden strands falling over his face. It was rare to see the older man so relaxed and Chris took every moment he could get to see Wesker like this. The man deserved it after everything that he had been through.

But just as much as he wanted to stay in bed, he knew that they couldn't. His stomach growled letting him know that some breakfast would be nice. Slowly sliding out of Wesker’s arms so as not to wake him up, Chris went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth, just simply getting ready for the day. Exiting the bathroom, he took out the old B.S.A.A shirt he wore back when he was in Africa and a pair of grey sweatpants.

He wasn’t sure why he kept the shirt. Maybe it was because that was the last memento he had of ever facing whom he thought was Wesker at the time. Maybe it was to end a chapter that had long haunted him many years ago.

He did know however that it was most definitely comfy to wear.

“You’re wearing that shirt.” Chris spun around to see Wesker sitting up, leaning against the headboard with a teasing smile on his face.

“Damn. And here I thought I managed to slip away without waking you.”

“Tough. Nothing passes me Chris. And I was already awake when you woke up.” Wesker chuckled.

Chris rolled his eyes but the smile on his face showed that he wasn’t upset. “You… You remember it?” He then asked, a questioning look on his face.

“I didn't, not until I saw the shirt. You look good in it.” Wesker says making Chris’s face turn red.

“Now you’re just being a complete flatterer.”

“Am I?” Getting up from the bed, Chris felt his heart skip seeing Wesker bare before him. While the blonde-haired man wasn’t as muscular as him, he was still toned and muscular enough that he could see the lines of muscles running down his abdomen, chest, arms and legs.

Walking towards Chris like a cat on the prowl, Wesker grabs Chris by his hips and pulls him in. “How this shirt clings to your body tightly, showing off this body of yours and just endlessly teasing me. It simply is driving me to rip it off of you and take you now.” Wesker whispers in Chris’s ear making the younger man blush even more.

“W-Wesker.”

“I want you, Chris. Will you let me take you?”

Yes. He wanted Wesker to take him. Screw that he had taken a shower already. He can just take another one later. His stomach growled in protest but he ignored it. “Yes!” He cries out breathlessly and Wesker did so without another second to spare, smashing his lips to Chris’s and bringing him back to the bed. 

 

* * *

 

“I hope you have some good news.” Rutherford barked sharply, eyes narrowed at the shadowy figure hidden in the corner of his office.

“I do.” The figure whom was General Rutherford's mole in the B.S.A.A. pushes himself off the wall and slides a USB towards Rutherford across his desk. “Spencer decided to let you know of what exactly happened back on the island. It’s quite the... interesting find considering that Redfield didn’t report this in the report he submitted.” The mole said.

Taking the USB, Rutherford plugs the device into the CPU and clicks on the single file in the device. The file opened and a video started to play and Rutherford realized that this was a security tape. Rutherford’s eyes widened when he saw Wesker burst into the room drenched in blood and red eyes glowing, fighting the clones with such inhuman strength, speed and endurance. The video then skipped to the slaughter in the lobby where Wesker killed all the mercenaries on sight with no bars held back.

A gleeful smile slowly grew on the General's face. This was perfect. Wesker was the perfect bioweapon for him to use against the enemies that threaten the country. Damn the idiots who dare not push for more all because of their conscience. If they had just not held back, this war on bio-terrorism would have long been over.

“We’ll need to take him in carefully. We can’t just barge in and demand the B.S.A.A. hand him over. Not after Captain Redfield had given his official report along with Barry and Wesker. It would just seem suspicious.” The mole said.

“Perhaps we can lure him out then? Set up a scenario where he’s force to use his abilities.” The General said. The mole agreed with him there.

“I have a plan…”

It didn't take long for the mole to pass on the mission file to the higher ups without casting suspicion on himself. He had also given a copy to the General informing him that the higher ups are in the process of giving Wesker and Chris this mission. The trap was now set. General Rutherford grinned as he looked through the mission details for Redfield and the B.O.W. It was a simple yet effective plan and the general was quite pleased of it. He will have that B.O.W. in his grasp and this time, Redfield won’t be able to stop him. Of course, the man would not be able to have a say in this once the plan had come to fruition. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so to explain why I didn't add the notes in Chapter 26. The reasoning is that I decided to upload two chapters in a row in the same day because the previous chapter isn't a lot and I figured that to satisfy everyone, another chapter would help continue the story and not leave on such a cliffhanger. 
> 
> I'm not that cruel.  
> Or... am I?

After another two weeks of rest (and some rocking in the sack as Jill said much to both men's embarrassment), Chris had recovered from his injuries. Wesker had recovered completely from his old and new injuries about a week ago thanks to his healing ability which made Chris a bit envious of him. Maybe a healing ability does have its perks. But as soon as they have recovered, he and Wesker were immediately given their next mission. It was a scouting mission, quite simple enough and shouldn’t cause any trouble.

Well… it should have been.

What they did not know was that the mission was a set up formed by the mole and General Rutherford. The higher ups in the B.S.A.A. whom had given the mission didn't even know that this was a set up either. They were both in the dark except for the two people responsible for this. The mole had given the enemy forces they were supposed to scout knowledge of their coming and they had set up a trap just for them.

So here they were, hiding behind a boulder trying to avoid the rapid gunfire from heavy weaponry aimed right at them.

“This has to be a set up. I’ve been through enough missions that Spencer would send me only for them to be set ups as part of my training.” Wesker snarled angrily. He should have seen it coming. It just seemed too easy, too perfect.

“Whatever it is, our main priority is to get out of here alive!” Chris shouted over the loud din of gunfire. He couldn’t get a clear shot, not with so many enemy forces all shooting at them with no clear sign of them stopping.

Wesker searched for an opening, anything to get them out of this mess. That’s when he saw a winding, rapid river just a couple feet away from their hiding spot. The waters were clearly turbulent and moving at such a rapid pace that most would not dare venture there else they drown. But now they had no choice. It was either they die here or they make the slim chance that they could survive by jumping into the rapid waters.

They could drown and no one would ever know what happened to them. But Wesker wasn’t going to go down without a fight and he knew Chris wasn't going to give up here either. “Chris!" Wesker shouts catching the other man's attention. "Head over to the river! NOW!” 

Chris looked back and saw the turbulent river. It wasn’t a good idea to leap in but then again, he had been in much more stickier situations. He had been stuck in a volcano fighting that clone of Wesker's and still managed to get out of there alive. So he ran straight for the waters with Wesker covering his back, taking any stray bullets that were meant for Chris and firing back, taking out a few of the enemy forces. Chris fired a couple too managing to take out some enemy forces before he takes one huge breath and leaps in. 

He did not expect to get the wind nearly knocked out of him as he fell into the churning waters, even nearly breathing in a torrent of water but he buckled down and stopped himself before he could do so. Kicking his legs as hard as he could, he swims up towards the surface and manages to pop his head above the surface, searching frantically for any signs of Wesker. To his dismay and growing horror, he couldn't see Wesker anywhere.

“Wesker! Wesker, where are you?” Chris yelled, trying his best to keep his head above the surface but the rushing waters threatened to drag him back down despite kicking his legs as hard as he could to stay afloat.

No answer. Chris started to panic. Did the waters drag Wesker down? Did he drown? Just as he was about to lose it, Wesker popped out from below, gasping and taking in deep breaths of air. “Over here, Chris! Hold on!” Wesker then quickly swam over to Chris, using the training he endured back when he was still in Project W to help him get to the younger man.

Wrapping an arm around Chris’s waist, he tells the younger man to hold on. Using the rushing waters as a guide instead of going against it, he manages to steer him and Chris towards the shore, doing his best to avoid the large boulders in the way.

They eventually made onto the other side, rolling onto the shore with Chris on his back and Wesker on his stomach gasping for breath. That was just too close.

“Damn. We barely escaped with our lives there.” Chris said in between gasps.

“Come now, Chris. You and I both know you’ve survived from things far worse.” Wesker said, shooting the other man a smirk.

“Yeah yeah. Regardless, you and I both know this has to be the work of the mole. But like, what was the purpose? To get us killed?” Chris was puzzled. What exactly was the mole attempting to do? Get them captured or killed? It just seemed so confusing. Initially they had been captured and now they were sent on a mission that nearly killed them? All those questions he had were soon to be answered when somebody emerged from behind a tree. 

“As a matter of fact, no. I do not want both of you killed.” Chris and Wesker heard, catching them both completely off guard before two loud gunshots filled the air and echoed throughout the rainforest. At first, silence only greeted them and then Wesker started screaming.

“Wesker!? Wesker, what’s wrong?” Chris shouts, his heart freezing hearing Wesker screaming like a pained animal.

Chris pushes himself up, taking his gun and aiming at the first thing he saw. A man stood over Wesker who was writhing in pain on the ground, holding a gun with a smoking barrel over Wesker’s now bleeding legs. “You! Who are you?” Chris demanded, just about to fire at the stranger for harming Wesker only to stop when the stranger aimed his gun then at Wesker’s head.

“Be careful of your next move, Captain Redfield. It’ll cost your partner here with a bullet in his brain. And these bullets are anti-B.O.W. bullets.”

Chris froze. He didn’t dare risk it lest the stranger fires. “Then at least tell me who you are.” He demanded.

“Well, since you ask. I’m the mole that you are searching for. I must say, it was quite easy to set up a trap for you two. I expected more honestly considering the legendary stories I've heard.” The mole mocked them.

“You bastard! What are your plans? Why do you need us?” Chris snarls.

“To be frank, I don’t need you. Or perhaps to explain it better, General Rutherford. But all he needs is the B.O.W.” The mole said.

So General Rutherford was responsible for this. Chris shouldn’t be so surprised considering how power crazed the man was but never could he imagine that the man would betray his own men just for his insane path for power all in the false name of loyalty. The man was clearly loyal to his country and he couldn't fault him for trying to protect the country from more bio-terrorist attacks but to go down the same path as those who dwell in bio-terrorism would only lead to endless death and destruction no matter the reasons.

“What are his plans for Wesker?” Chris asks, but he already knew deep down why the General wanted Wesker for.

“I’ve disclosed enough information now. There is no need of you. Goodbye, Captain Redfield.” Chris attempts to fire back but the man was faster. Chris only had enough time to roll away but not without getting a bullet lodged in his shoulder.

Chris screamed in pain, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

“Don’t… Don’t you dare… HURT HIM!!” Wesker roared, his roars turning animalistic as the Tyrant's instincts took over him, sending him into an animalistic rage.

Not even fazed by the injuries he sustained to his legs, Wesker got up and ran straight for the mole threatening to maul and rip the man apart. But before he could even reach the traitor, a dart got embedded into his shoulder. And then two more into his back.

Wesker fell, sliding across the ground on his stomach as his legs buckled, unable to stand as the heavy dose of B.O.W. tranquilizers entered his system.

“Wesker!” Chris cried out in alarm. What the hell was going on now?

“Those tranquilizers do indeed do wonders. But then again, he’s inferior compared to me. I wouldn’t be affected so easily.” A familiar voice droned out just as Wesker's clone and his own clone stepped out from behind the trees.

Chris’s eyes went wide when he saw their clones walking towards them. “W-What are you both doing here!?” General Rutherford and the mole... They couldn't possibly be working with Spencer!? 

“I have to expect all the possibilities that comes when its about the B.O.W. especially if Captain Redfield decides to intervene. It would just be stupid to not have backup in the event that happens.” The mole said calmly as if he were a teacher lecturing a student. 

“You’re working with Spencer!? You and General Rutherford!?” Chris couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. Was the General that crazed for power he was willing to sacrifice the B.S.A.A. and the world all for in the name of ‘security’? Working with an insane bio-terrorist defeats the purpose of any security! How many more twisted revelations will come forth? How long was this partnership in the first place? 

“How could you be working with Spencer of all people? He’s insane!”

“Don’t care. I just want my piece of the money.” The mole said, disgusting Chris.

“Thanks for the backup guys. But I’ll take it from here. Can’t inform the General that Wesker attacked a fellow B.S.A.A. agent if you both are still around for the entire B.S.A.A. to see.” Wesker's clone glared at the inferior human. How dare this human talked to him as if he were on the same level as himself and his partner.

“Very well. But Spencer will be planning on hearing news from the General. Do not forget to inform the General the end of the bargain he made with him else the consequences be dire.” The clone said coldly.

The mole nodded. Watching the clones leave in the blink of an eye, the mole then reports to the B.S.A.A. pilot waiting for them to pick them up. “The mission is compromised. Wesker has compromised the mission and has also injured Captain Redfield. He is incapacitated and I need medical attention for Captain Redfield.” The mole said, feinting an urgent tone. Chris had to give the mole that he was a good actor.

“You and General Rutherford won’t get away with this.” Chris growls.

“Oh, I’m sure we will. You can’t use your fists this time around, _Chris_.” The mole sneers before slamming the butt of his gun into Chris’s temple knocking him out.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET'S TURN IT UP! ANGST PARTY IS TURNING UP Y'ALL.   
> I do hope you all would enjoy this chapter. I'll update the next one soon enough. Thank you again for all of your support!

There was a deep ache in both of his legs as Wesker slowly woke up, groaning in pain. Blinking rapidly, trying to adjust his eyes to the light in whatever room he was in, Wesker soon found himself bound to a chair feeling a heavy weight around his neck, his thighs at least bandaged but clearly soaked in his blood. Looking up, he found himself facing a council of people whom he recognize as the higher ups of the B.S.A.A. The very same people Chris had given leadership to as he wished to remain on the field to stop bio-terrorists. Why was he here? What was going on? Trying to struggle and break free, he found that he could not much to his shock.

Why couldn’t he break free? What happened? Memories of the mission flashed before him and his eyes widened. “Chris? Where is Chris?” Wesker demanded to know. Was Chris alright? Did the mole kill him? His heart froze inside his chest as fear gripped him. Chris couldn't be dead! 

“Captain Redfield is recovering in the medical bay." One of the council member spoke which made Wesker sigh in relief. But he couldn't stay being relieved for long when the same council member continued with his next line of words. "You on the other hand have your own worries to deal with right now. That is facing imprisonment and stripping of your agent status, Albert Wesker.” He said.

“Why am I being charged of such crimes when I have done nothing wrong? This is clearly a mis-.”

“Silence! Enough of your lies, Wesker. We have an agent that reported of your attack on Captain Redfield.” Another council member interrupted him harshly.

An agent falsely reported him? His eyes narrowed and rage boiled in his veins. He just knew who that agent had to be. He remembered the mole shooting at Chris hitting him in the shoulder and then everything blacked out. “I don’t have time for this sham of a trial! There is a mole inside the organization and the agent that reported it is the mole!” Wesker exclaimed, enraged that he was being kept here under false charges. Once he gets his hands on that mole, he'll ensure that mole wouldn't see the light of day ever again.

“I must say, Wesker. To even accuse another of your actions is quite uncalled for. But then again, you were raised by Spencer to be nothing but a lying, scheming monster.” Wesker whirled and his blue eyes flashed red when he saw the one who spoke. His hands curled into fists as he glared at the man, a one General Rutherford, who was smirking at him.

“You!” Wesker snarls. “This is all your plan to get me!” He snarls, shocking the council members before him except for the General.

Instead, General Rutherford laughed. To his colleagues, they assumed he was laughing out of disbelief at such an accusation being thrown at him but in fact the man was laughing over his victory of the B.O.W. before him. The trap had worked perfectly and now Wesker was powerless to even prove that he was innocent. “You seem to have lost your mind, Wesker. Can we please just end this trial? It’s clear that it has lost its mind.” He said.

Wesker’s insides twisted hearing the General address him as an _it_. It reminded him of when Spencer would treat him as if he was nothing more but a weapon to be honed and used back in Project W and then years later in that underground lab.

“Very well. Since the evidence against the suspect is overwhelming, Wesker you hereby will have your status as an B.S.A.A. agent stripped and sent to the B.S.A.A.’s top facility of imprisonment designed for B.O.W.s. Dismissed.” The man said.

Wesker couldn't believe it. He sat there still trying to comprehend what had just happened This couldn't be happening. The General was smirking at him, feeling quite triumphant of his capture and Wesker knew that whatever plans the man had for him, they weren’t going to be pretty.

He did struggle once more to break free, to find Chris and get them both out of here but the struggles only elicited a reaction from the metal collar around his neck and he screamed as electricity was shocked into his system from the collar.

“I suggest you keep quiet unless you want to get another shock, Wesker. And next time, it will be a much more powerful shock.” The General said as the agents came in to take him to the B.O.W. designed armor truck. “It’ll make things better for you.” The General said. 

Never again Wesker thought he would ever feel that cold grasp of fear, the same fear whenever Spencer walked into the room he was in, but it gripped tightly around his rapidly beating heart. He knew this wasn't going to fare well for him. He just knew. 

 

* * *

 

Darkness. All Chris saw was just darkness as far as he could see. He felt like he was floating in the middle of a vast sea of darkness completely numb of all sensation when the sounds of soft beeps filled his ears and the smell of antiseptic flooded his nostrils. Light slowly seeped in as Chris slowly woke up wondering where he was when he realized he was in the med bay back in the B.S.A.A. again. Wait. Where was Wesker!?

“Wesker? Where’s Wesker?” Chris demanded, pushing himself up and ripping out the IV from his wrist as well as the electrodes pasted all over his chest intending to find Wesker himself. This triggered the alarm from the heart monitor and the medical staff quickly ran to Chris's room thinking their patient was flatlining. To their shock, he was not but attempting to get onto his feet. They quickly got over their shock and rushed to stop Chris from getting out of bed. 

“Captain! Captain Redfield, you need to calm down and lay back down! You sustained a gunshot wound to the shoulder and if you move now, the stitches will be torn open again!” The doctor said as she and the medical staff tried to stop him. 

But Chris wasn’t having it. There was a mole on the loose and now that they knew who it was, he had to report this to the council. There was no way he could do that if he was forced to stay in the med bay!

“Out of my way! I need to go report to the council regarding the mission!” Chris yelled but more of the medical staff came and pushed him back down. The man struggled to break free that is until he heard Jill cry out to the medical staff to back off and for Chris to stand down.

“Chris stand down!” Jill shouts.

“But Jill, I need to-!”

“I said STAND DOWN!”

Chris did so, but not so pleased of Jill’s call for him to stand down. “Where’s Wesker?” Chris asks then. At least, he hoped he could get information where Wesker is. He just hoped the man was alright. But all that hopes were dashed when he saw the look on Jill’s face.

“Can everyone here excuse us both?” Jill asks.

The medical staff did, leaving the two of them alone to go treat the other patients in the med bay in the meantime.

“Chris, they took him.”

Chris’s heart stopped mid-beat. “Who… Who took him?” But Chris just knew who it was.

“General Rutherford. He took Wesker.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuunnn!  
> Well this sucks for Wesker and for everyone else.  
> Not to worry, they got a plan. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for all of your support.

Apparently Jill somehow knew Wesker was innocent before Chris even told her. She had her suspicions that Wesker wasn't the one that attacked Chris considering that he had two gunshot wounds to his legs. And if he went feral, he would have done so much worse to Chris than just a bullet wound to his shoulder. So when Chris told her what had happened in the mission, she wasn't surprised one bit. But rather, as her suspicions were confirmed, felt even more terrible that she couldn't do more to save Wesker. After Chris was finished, she then told him of what had happened in the past couple of days.

Chris stared blankly at his hands that were on his lap as Jill told him everything that had happened in the time he was unconscious. He found it hard to believe that he had been unconscious for nearly a week. And in that time, Wesker had to face before the council and was sentenced to imprisonment in the top B.S.A.A. facility where they kept captive B.O.W.s for research purposes.

Jill had said the trial was a sham. It was with quick deliberation, too quick for her taste, in the council's decision of stripping Wesker of his status and sending him off to the facility. He hadn't even been allowed to have someone to defend him in his trial. The council wouldn't hear of it and even she was denied in her attempt to defend Wesker. And they both knew why. In the eyes of the council, Wesker was now nothing but a B.O.W. in their eyes and one that is supposedly to be the most powerful and intelligent one in existence. Of course they would want him shipped off so quickly for their ‘research’.

This had to be a nightmare. It just had to be.

But it was all a reality. Chris didn’t know what kind of research they did to the B.O.W.s in the facility but he had heard the horror stories and he wanted to hurl. While he had no love for B.O.W.s, they were once human and he felt that at best, they should be given a clean death. Knowing those horror stories, it made him sick that Wesker could be subjected to such tortures all while he was still unconscious in the med bay.

“We need to get him out. Jill, you’ve heard the stories! No doubt General Rutherford is subjecting him to all sorts of tortures to make him his weapon.” He says, spitting out the Generals' name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

“I know that Chris. I want to get him out too. What do you think I’ve been doing the past couple of days while you were unconscious? I’ve been planning on trying to get him out and was hoping that when you wake up, I could share them with you.” Jill said. She wished she could just break Wesker out but security was tight and monitored heavily. There was no way in hell she could get in without a proper plan in mind and without backup.

Jake, Sherry, Rebecca, even Piers had tagged along for the rescue operation. Even Leon and Ada too, having contacted her one night and informing that they were on their way to a safe house near her apartment where they could meet up. “We can’t talk here. The mole is still in the ranks of the B.S.A.A. It’s best if we meet back at your apartment. Just get some rest as much as you can first, Chris.” Jill said.

Chris didn’t want to. He wanted to storm the facility now. But his shoulder was now aching from his brief struggle with the medical staff and he had no choice but to listen to his body’s message as well as Jill’s. He couldn’t save Wesker if he himself was too weak to do so.

Laying back down, he swore he would get Wesker out no matter what.

 

* * *

 

Chris was eventually allowed to check out by night time and he wasted no time in getting to his apartment, packing clothes and weapons into his duffel bag until Jill came. Jill arrived when midnight struck, having carried her own duffel bag. She then took him to the safe house where everyone were waiting for them so that they could start their mission. When they arrived and entered the safe house, Chris saw Sherry and Jake standing next to each other, Piers and Rebecca just a few feet away and Leon and Ada standing side by side opposite of the others. The younger folks especially Jake and Sherry looked very upset. No doubt because Jake had his father taken away from him and Sherry the closest person she had to an uncle taken for a crime he didn’t commit.

“Good. Everyone’s here.” Ada said. “It took you both long enough.”

“We had to make sure there was nobody following Chris.” Jill said. Since the supposed ‘attack’ on Chris, everyone in the B.S.A.A. were on high alert. They had to keep up an act else they figure out their plans to get Wesker out.

“I and Ada managed to scout the facility a few days ago. It’s heavily guarded like you said Jill but we found an entrance that we could use to sneak in.” Leon said. “It still won’t be easy however. It’s not as heavily guarded but there’s still plenty of guards near the entrance.” He takes out a map of the facility that Jill had provided him with and circled where they could strike. It was right behind the open sea, perfect for sneaking in without attracting too much attention as the guards would not expect people to attack the facility openly from the waters.

“We managed to get as much weapons as possible too.” Piers then said, dragging out a duffel bag full of weapons. “It’s not a lot however else we attract attention to the B.S.A.A. of any missing weapons.”

“It should be enough.” Jill said. “This is after all a covert operation not an assault operation.”

“I’ll deal with anyone who crosses my path if it means getting my father out of there alive.” Jake growls. He knew what it was like to be taken and experimented on for months on end and he wouldn’t wish that on his own father. His father had suffered enough being used as a guinea pig.

Sherry frowned, trying her best not to imagine Wesker being put through atrocious tortures all in the name of research just to make him into a weapon.

“We’ll strike tonight. It’s now or nothing.” Chris said. They have to get Wesker out now before it was too late. Once they get him out, then they can regroup and find a way to take down General Rutherford and the mole once and for all.

The rest of the group nods and starts getting ready for the covert mission. Jill notices how tense Chris was as he checked his ammunition and weapons then strapping his dagger behind his back. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she squeezes his shoulder. “We’ll get him back safe and sound, Chris.” Jill said.

“Yeah.” Chris murmured. He really hoped so. He just couldn’t bear the thought of losing Wesker all over again.

But he knew that no matter how many times Wesker was ripped away from him, he will fight tooth and nail to get him back. So long as he still breathed and his heart pumped inside his chest, he would not stop bringing Wesker home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins! Keep a look out for the next chapter cause it will coming soon!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mission begins! Will it be a success or a failure? Read on here to find out!
> 
> Thanks again for all of your support! I do hope you all would enjoy this chapter!

Heart pounding inside his chest, Chris snuck through the lowly lit corridor alongside Jill and Rebecca, gripping his gun tightly and being alert for any signs of guards. Sneaking into the entrance after knocking out a few guards was easy enough and so far they hadn't triggered any alarms. Leon and Ada had remained outside to keep an eye out for any guards that would come near the entrance to the facility and their only exit while he and the rest of the group searched the facility for Wesker.

Piers, Jake and Sherry had split off from them down another corridor to cover more ground, keeping in contact with Chris and Jill with the comms that they wore in their ears. So far, both groups have not found any sign of him much to their growing frustration. The longer they stayed inside the facility, the higher the chances of them getting caught. They had to find him fast. 

Just as the trio reached a corner, they heard voices in the distance. Pressing against the wall, keeping themselves hidden from view, the voices grew louder and louder and that’s when they heard Wesker being mentioned for the first time.

“I think General Rutherford is going a bit too far, Mike. That thing’s been screaming endlessly for days. Just what is he up to?” They both heard someone say, probably a guard.

“Look, just shut up about it alright? Our job is to make sure nothing gets out and nothing gets in. Who cares what General Rutherford has in mind for the B.O.W. For all I care, the fucker deserves it after everything he put us through. And I really do not want to get into the argument that he's innocent and that his clone is the one responsible for nearly destroying the world. It was all his fault anyways for existing in the first place.” Another person said, sounding quite incensed.

Chris himself grew furious hearing Wesker being treated as if he was nothing and being blamed for a crime he didn't commit. He wanted to beat some sense into the man but he wouldn't, not if he risked alerting the whole facility.

“Whatever it is, I just don’t want to hang around near Room 39 where it's kept in.”

Room 39. So that’s where they were keeping Wesker. Once the guards walked past them, they turned around the corner and headed down the corridor. Following the room numbers posted above each door that they passed by, they quickly trekked on and sure enough they found Room 39. The loud familiar screams that had gotten louder and louder as they came closer were a dead giveaway too.

Chris’s heart thumped rapidly inside his chest as he hears Wesker screaming bloody murder. What the hell was Rutherford doing to him?

Unable to listen to Wesker getting tortured anymore, he barges into the room ignoring both women's cries of warning. What he saw made his blood freeze in his veins.

Wesker was naked and covered in blood, held up in the middle of the room to some sort of huge, circular device keeping him prisoner and spread-eagled, screaming his head off to the point the veins in his neck bulged as he writhed in pain. But what’s worse was the collar around his neck and the manacles that dug deep into his wrists and ankles keeping him in place as well as some sort of contraption that looked like screws drilled down his arms and into shoulders even along his ribs and sternum. There also seemed to be tubes plugged into his back and neck pumping a viscous fluid into him. And what’s worse was the circlet that had been screwed into Wesker’s skull. With each struggle, more blood spurted out of his wounds and only caused him further pain. He was screaming from the pain, howling like a dying animal.

“Wesker!” Chris screams in horror. “Get the hell away from him!” He yells aiming his gun at the guards and scientists monitoring him. The scientists leaped back in alarm while the guards held their weapons up aiming right at Chris, Jill and Rebecca ready to open fire on them when General Rutherford stopped them, stepping forth and revealing himself from a ledge overseeing the whole lab with two guards beside him pointing their guns at the trio too. 

“Ah, Redfield. It’s good to see you alive and well.” The older man greeted him. 

“You!”

Fury raced through Chris’s veins when he saw the man who was responsible for the torture of his lover. “You’re going to pay for this Rutherford!” Chris snarls. 

“Hm? How so? In case you’ve forgotten, I’m a General while you are nothing more but a Captain although after this little stunt, I'l have your rank stripped off as well. In the end, I still have more power than you do.” The General chuckled.

“What the hell…? Rutherford what is the meaning of this!?” Jill shouts, horrified at what she was witnessing.

Rebecca could only gape in horror at the sight before her. “Y-You monster!” She yells, her heart breaking seeing her friend writhing from the immense pain coursing through him. 

Rutherford merely laughed in amusement at the looks of horror on their faces. “The meaning of this? I am turning him into a weapon! Can you imagine what a B.O.W. could do for the country? They could protect us from external threats and ensure that no other bio-terrorist dare attack us! How can I be the monster when I am only trying to keep the country safe? You three could never see the potential B.O.W.s could be used for all because of your sense of morality! In war, there is no such thing as morality!”

“You’ve gone mad, Rutherford! You know what happens when B.O.W.s are on the loose! They’ll destroy everything on sight!” Chris yells angrily.

“Because they weren’t under control then! Once they are under my control, they can then be used in our battles without so much as losing a single solider on the field!”

“Do you hear yourself!? B.O.W.s can NEVER be controlled! We’ve seen countless groups that have tried this and they all failed!” Rebecca argues back. 

“Well then, I’ll be the first to make it work. Start the program NOW!” Rutherford orders the scientists. The scientists quickly activated the program despite the trio ordering them to stop. Suddenly, the embedded objects on Wesker's body starts to flicker to life, red lights blinking on. Wesker screamed even louder and arched his back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head until only his whites were seen as his mind was taken control and he lost all sense of himself. And then, he calmed down no longer screaming. When Wesker lifted his head, the trio froze in their tracks. 

Instead of eyes filled with pain, all they saw were lifeless eyes, those red eyes now devoid of a single ounce of emotion.

“Have fun with him.” Rutherford taunts the trio, pressing a button that releases Wesker from the bindings holding him. Falling to his knees, Wesker gets up, growling with lips pulled back into a snarl and without warning, launches right at them with an inhuman roar.

“Get out. NOW!” Chris yells, pushing Jill and Rebecca  out of the way of the incoming Wesker. They quickly ran out as Wesker chased after them, spittle flying from his mouth as he roars and runs on his arms and legs like a wild beast.

Jill quickly radios the others, informing them they found Wesker but are in big trouble now. “Rutherford did something to him! Probably mind control! Whatever it is, we need to stop him!”

“We’ll meet you at the plane hangar!” Piers reports back. "We're close to it and its wide enough to dodge his attacks. There might be something that could be used to trap Wesker in safely!”

“Got it! We’ll meet you there!” Jill answers back. “Run to the plane hangar and don’t slow down! The others will meet us there!”

Chris’s heart pounded as he runs down corridors and turns around corners all while a mind-controlled Wesker snarls and roars right behind them, skidding and crashing into walls and at times nearly catching them but they still managed to keep out of his reach by the skin of their teeth.

“Quick! It’s right over there!” Chris shouts, having memorized the map and barges into the hangar, rolling onto the floor alongside Jill and Rebecca as Wesker leaps, missing them by an inch. Wesker rolls onto the floor before spinning and gaining his footing once more, snarling and roaring like a wild beast.

“Chris! Jill! Rebecca!” Sherry cries out with Jake and Piers following closely behind.

“What the hell!? What’s wrong with him?” Jake shouts in horror witnessing his father looking and acting like a beast. What did that General do to him!? Even Piers whom had witnessed many terrifying B.O.W.s before in his missions with Chris had never been as mortified as he was now seeing Wesker like this.

Sherry was horrified seeing Wesker covered in blood, red eyes flashing devoid of any emotion and acting completely feral. “What happened!?” She asks the trio.

“Rutherford was experimenting on him and wanted to find a way to control him to use him as a weapon! Whatever he did to Wesker, he's done it!” Chris replies, fear for Wesker and rage at Rutherford washing over him like a tidal wave. 

“How are we going to get him back to his senses?” Piers asks.

Chris wracked his head for anything. Anything that could work to save Wesker. They didn’t come here all the way for nothing only to lose Wesker. They can’t let Rutherford win! Rebecca saw the circlet once more, a red light blinking in the middle and it then dawned on her. “We need to get rid of the metallic circlet around his head! That thing is probably the one that is controlling his mind and also his body!” She tells them all.

Easier said than done. The only way to get rid of it was to shoot it but that could potentially harm Wesker. The other way was to rip it off which would be a great danger to anyone who attempted to do so. They couldn't just wrestle off a metal circlet off of Wesker's skull what with his super strength and agility. Anyone who would do so would be torn to shreds before said person could even touch it. Looking around, Chris saw a piece of a broken plane hanging in the middle of the hangar. That's when he got the idea. 

“Shoot the chains holding that piece of metal when I lure Wesker underneath it. It’ll… It’ll hurt him a lot but we have no choice but to use it to trap him so I can rip the circlet off from his head!” Chris says. They did so, running in opposite directions avoiding Wesker and leaving only Chris all by himself. Wesker’s attention then focused on Chris and bolts right after him. Chris makes a running start, heading right for the hanging piece of metal.

Wesker snarls and chases right after him just as Chris predicted. Just right after Chris ran out from under the hanging plane piece with Wesker just about to grab him, gunshots filled the air and the chains broke, the broken piece falling down hard on Wesker.

Wesker roars in pain, growling and snarling trying to break free when Chris rushes over and falls to his knees. Locking Wesker's head with his arms, Chris musters up all of his strength and then starts ripping the circlet off from Wesker’s head.

Wesker roared and screamed in pain as Chris did so, breaking Chris’s heart even more. He didn’t want to add anymore pain to his lover but he had no choice. All because of that bastard, he had to resort to do this to him. More blood spurted from Wesker’s head as the circlet slowly came off and finally the circlet was ripped off of his head. Wesker gave one last yell as he fell unconscious, the mind control now broken but his body shattered. Chris glared at the bloody metal circlet in his hand and wanted to smash the thing right there and then. But he stopped himself before he could do so. It would be good evidence to present to the council and expose Rutherford of his crimes. 

Jill and the others came over quickly helping Chris attempt to free Wesker from the wreckage. “Did you get it off?” Jill asks.

“Y-Yeah.” Now it’s time for them to get the hell out of here as soon as they can pull Wesker out. 

Unfortunately for them, that wasn’t going to be so easy.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, this chapter is quite long but I do hope that this satisfies everyone. 
> 
> I tried my best to make this scene as descriptive as possible and be warned there is gonna be a lot of blood and graphic violence mentioned here. If that's not your cup of tea, that's fine.
> 
> Thank you again for everyone's support. And now onto the show!

Clapping echoed throughout the hangar and everyone in the group spun, stopping what they were doing momentarily and saw General Rutherford. They froze not from the sight of the General himself but from the legion of behemoth B.O.W. all protecting the General that stood right behind these great beasts. All of them wore the same metal circlet around their heads like the one that was now in Chris's hand. “Ah, what a shame. Oh well, I’ll just have to ensure that all of you will die here to ensure you won’t ever attempt this again once I recover Wesker.” The General said with a cold smirk.  

“Great. What’s next, Redfield?” Jake asked. Yes, he fought a B.O.W. before and won by punching it in the face sending it into its fiery death but that was just one of them. There were probably five maybe more of these huge things. He couldn’t deal with every single one of them with his bare fists. Not to mention from what he can see of their exposed skin, these behemoths have skin that somehow resembled metallic plates which was protected even more by armor plates. This was not good.

Shaking his head, Chris turns back to Wesker, "We get him out first." He replies. Resuming their work, they eventually managed to get Wesker out. Thankfully, his body was already starting to heal from getting crushed under the wreckage and the wounds around his head were closing up. They still had to take the rest of the bolts embedded in his body that can be done later once they got out.

As soon as Wesker was freed, he slowly roused from unconsciousness, pain still wracking his body as his vision slowly cleared.

“Chris? …Jill, Rebecca? Jake, Sherry… Piers?” Was he hallucinating? Was this another approach that Rutherford is using to try to break him? But he could hear several heartbeats thanks to his highly tuned senses. They were here. All of them were. “We’re here, Wesker. You’re going to be fine.” Sherry said, reassuring the poor man shooting him a shaky smile. She was just glad that he was awake and back to normal. Wesker turned his head and his eyes widened in horror when he saw the gigantic B.O.W. monsters standing right before them and there was Rutherford standing right behind them. Wesker struggled to get up, nearly buckling over as his body hadn’t fully recovered yet, but he managed to get back up on his feet.

“Chris. Everyone. Move. I’ll deal with them.” He said, ready to defend the people whom he cared about.

“Are you crazy!? We just broke you out of that crazed man's control and now you want to fight them?” Jake protests. Has his father officially lost his mind? His body was still healing. He wouldn't be able to take them all at once.The others also protested too saying that Wesker still needed to recover from his injuries but the blonde-haired man wasn't having it. Despite the pain running through his body, he was willing to fight them all to ensure that everyone else survived. 

“Either that or you all get killed! And I’m not going to let you all die here!” He roars. Beneath a blood-coated face, his eyes flashed red as his Tyrant instincts threaten to break free but he pushed it down before taking Chris’s dagger out of its sheath that was strapped on the back of his shoulder before Chris could even protest and runs straight for the behemoths, roaring as he lunges at them.

“Wesker!” Chris shouts. "Damn it!" He couldn't believe Wesker was this reckless. Lifting his gun up once more, he commands the others to start firing. "Start shooting! We need to help Wesker!" They all start firing at the behemoths but the plates only deflected most of the bullets and even the bullets that made contact with their exposed body didn’t even seem to penetrate their skin. Wesker leaps at one using his superhuman strength to slash open one of the behemoth’s neck, blood spraying as the creature roared and crumpled to the floor. This resulted in the other behemoths now all focusing on Wesker.

He managed to dodge the behemoths’ attacks until one of them managed to trip him up, baiting him into a trap. Just as he realized it was a trap, one of the behemoths manages to claw deeply into his back and he screamed from the agonizing pain. Pinned down, Wesker growled, attempting to push the hand of the B.O.W. off of him when he noticed that one of the behemoths turned onto its next closest target which just so happened to be Rebecca.

Rebecca still kept on firing, trudging backwards in an attempt to get away but the behemoth was faster. As it raised its hand to slice through her, Wesker managed to break free and in the blink of an eye had sliced the monster’s hand clean off.

The large B.O.W. roars in pain as blood spurted out of it's now sliced off limb which was cut short when Wesker leaped and sliced the behemoth's neck open. Dropping back to the ground, Wesker glared at it with fury in his eyes as it dropped dead with a loud thud, blood from the spurting neck wound raining down on him. His eyes then turned onto Rutherford and he grits his teeth in rage. “You will not touch her!” He snarls.

Another behemoth retaliated at Wesker but he dodged it just as its clawed hand crashed down. Chris couldn’t bear to watch Wesker fight the monsters by himself. He was no match for them. Neither of them were. That's when he saw Rutherford was now open. There was no B.O.W. covering for him. While Wesker dealt with the monsters, he would deal with Rutherford himself. While he told the others to keep firing, he runs straight for Rutherford intending to take him down and aimed for him. But just as he fired, one of the huge B.O.W. blocked Rutherford and swiped at him. He managed to dodge the swipe in the nick of time and aimed once he got a clear shot.

Only to get a gunshot wound to the gut. Chris stilled, his gaze traveling down to his now bleeding stomach before looking up seeing Rutherford with a cruel grin on his face holding a gun aimed at him. “Did you actually think you could get the jump on me, Redfield? How foolish.”

Chris’s eyes rolled into the back of his skull as he fell onto his back, his gun dropping to the floor with a loud clatter, coughing up blood as he clutches his stomach.

Jill's eyes widened in horror seeing her friend fall onto his back, choking on his own blood. “Chris!” Jill screams as she gets up and rushes over to Chris’s side. “Chris hold on!” She cries out as Rebecca rushes over to help him. Sherry, Piers and Jake tried to join them but were blocked off by one of the behemoths and they had no choice but to scatter and fight it. 

“G-Get Wesker… out of… here.” Chris murmurs, continuously coughing up blood as the red liquid filled his lungs. “Get… him… out…” He manages to utter out before breathing his last.

“Chris! Chris, damn it don’t you dare die on us!” Jill shouts as Rebecca starts chest compressions. “Don’t you dare die!”

“Chris!” Rebecca screams.

The screams full of grief and sorrow boomed in Wesker’s ears and he looks over his shoulder, his eyes widening in horror and grief when he saw Chris lifeless on the floor of the hangar with Jill grabbing Chris’s hand as Rebecca was trying to save his life. Jill whom was on the verge of tears and Rebecca too. Chris… dead… His Christopher… dead.

In a heartbeat, a fiery spark of rage grew into a blazing inferno that roared deep in his heart. He had never felt such rage in his life. Such pure, unadulterated rage. Even more so than he had ever felt when Spencer told him that he was manufactured only for the elderly man's goal of becoming an immortal god.

Before, he would have done everything that he could to hold it back. But now, he lets it wash over him. He embraces it with nothing holding him back.

Heart pounding with rage, everything went blank as he lets the darkness swallow him whole.

"Chris come on! Stay with us! Chri-!" Jill begs but stopped abruptly when a loud, piercing growl filled the air.

An inhuman, guttural roar rang out throughout the hangar then and both Jill and Rebecca along with Piers, Sherry and Jake saw Wesker suddenly launching at the closest B.O.W.

“Wesker don’t-!” Jill screamed only for her words to fall short when she saw Wesker tear out the windpipe of the B.O.W. as if it were nothing with his hand. “Rebecca… His eyes…”

The two women then saw it.

Instead of the red color his eyes were, they saw and endless sea of obsidian. There were no pupils and not even the whites of his eyes were seen. He looked like a demon straight from Hell ready to give the sinners their due punishment.

Snarling, Wesker targets another B.O.W. and slices it's throat open with the dagger with such brute strength that he nearly decapitated it and rushes onto the next one, slashing it apart as he ripped the plates off with ease and then moving onto his next prey before any of the creatures could defend themselves. He fought ferociously, so ferocious that Jill couldn’t even describe the scene. This was just pure carnage. Bile threatened to rise up her throat at witnessing such a gory scene. Even Rutherford was starting to realize this had been a grave mistake to anger Wesker. He couldn't take his eyes off of the pure carnage, watching how Wesker single-handedly ripped his creations into shreds. One by one they all fell and Rutherford was paralyzed with fear when Wesker's eyes met his. It was like staring into the abyss. A dark abyss that promised a painful and violent death. 

Wesker kicked another B.O.W. into the wall with such force it broke the chains holding up several pieces of broken plane pieces, sending those huge pieces of metal to fall onto them killing them outright. He didn’t even notice when one of the B.O.W. managed to slice his arm open, blood spraying onto his body and face. Tossing the bloody dagger away, he snarls and launches right at the B.O.W. and tore into it with his bare hands. Blood coated his hands, his body and his hair giving him a feral appearance. 

Wesker roars as he punches his hand through into the B.O.W.’s chest, punching through so hard that his fist drills right through the beast’s heart. Pulling his hand out, he leaps down as the last behemoth falls onto its back dead. All that was left was the man responsible for it all. Wesker growls seeing the now trembling General and starts walking towards him like a predator walking up to its prey.

Rutherford starts firing at Wesker trying to stop him but to no avail. He took them all, the bullets not even fazing him. Not even a bullet shot into his skull made him flinch. "S-Stay back! I said stay back!" He shouts, firing constantly until his gun ran out of bullets to fire. But Wesker never did and as Wesker came closer, Rutherford started to grow even more terrified. He was no longer seeing a B.O.W. but a monster from Hell. “Stay back, you monster!” He tosses the gun then at Wesker and tries to make a run for it but Wesker startles him by appearing right in front of him, now only a few feet away from him. 

So startled that he was, he fell onto the floor, crying and screaming as the monster that was Wesker approached him ready to tear right into him. 

Jill couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t let Wesker become the monster he never wanted to be. Chris had told her of Wesker making him promise to take him down if he ever did lose himself, nearly in tears when he finished. They both knew they could never do it. They couldn't turn their backs on him even when he was at his lowest point. 

Getting up, she runs towards him and stands right in between him and Rutherford, stopping him before he made the ultimate mistake of his life. Wesker snarls, stopping in his tracks but his body tense and every muscle coiled, ready to shove or even kill Jill if that meant killing the source of his suffering.  

“Stop it, Wesker. I won’t let you do this. Yes, Rutherford deserves this and I do believe that. But if you do this, you’ll lose yourself. And I’m not going to let that happen!” She was determined to save him from himself. Even if cost her own life. 

Wesker only seemed to grow even more irritated of this human stopping him from ripping apart the whimpering mess behind said human. He wanted blood, he wanted that human to die, he wanted that human’s heart out of his chest and in his mouth! And he would tear apart anyone who stood in his way. His nails now turned razor sharp claws itched to slash Jill in half.

“Stop this! Don’t let him win! If you do this, you’ll become the monster that you fear of becoming! And damn it, Chris needs you now!”

The mention of Chris’s name got him to stop, the name penetrating his brain and he wondered why it sounded so familiar, his penetrating eyes still on the man but he made no move towards him.

“Chris needs you. Don’t give in. Help us, Wesker. Help him.” Jill says, trying not to cry. She wasn’t scared of the man but rather she was scared for him. She couldn’t lose the two people whom were part of their little family. Not now, not ever. 

At first nothing happened. In fact, Jill thought that despite everything she said, she hadn’t managed to get to him, that he would rip her apart to get to Rutherford. But then Wesker suddenly changed. Breathing harshly, Wesker’s eyes slowly shifted from black to red then to blue as he starts to calm down and his claws inched back to ordinary nails as the rage that had been blinding him slowly dissipated. He blinked, his mind still trying to recollect itself when the scent of blood filled his nostrils snapping him out of his haze. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Jill before him and looked down, his heart pounding when he lifted his hands to see nearly every inch of his hands covered in blood. Even his body was coated in blood. God, there was so much blood. Looking over Jill's shoulder, he nearly fell over in shock and disgust at the grisly sight of the remains of dismembered B.O.W. some even smashed to a pulp and entrails strewn out on the floor of the hangar with blood painting nearly every inch of the floor and walls. Was that all his doing?

Pain wracked his arm and he grunted, clutching the still bleeding arm. He felt the still wet blood on his face, his hair, his naked body and his hands mixing with his own blood that was still pumping out of his system. “W-What? Jill? I-Is this… all my doing?” He asks, his words breaking as he tried to process the carnage he had left behind. He hears Sherry, Piers and Jake cry out Chris's name and looks over, seeing Chris then whom Rebecca was still working on. "Chris..." Wesker mutters. Rushing to his side with Jill following close behind, he falls to his knees trying to listen for a heartbeat with his sharp sense of hearing. “No, no, no. Chris hold on!” Wesker screams. He couldn’t hear a heartbeat.

Nothing.

No, Chris can’t die here. He can’t! This can’t be happening!

“I have some medical supplies in the truck! We need to get out of here now so I can save his life!” Rebecca yells, her voice cracking up as tears rolled down her face unable to hold back her sorrow.

Picking Chris up gently in his arms and ignoring the flaring pain from the gaping wound on his arm as he did so, he and the group ran out not caring about General Rutherford whom had gone mad from the carnage that he had witnessed and from how close he was to death at Wesker's hand.

All the General could do was curl up, whimpering and screaming in fear, having completely lost his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no... Will Chris live?


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting real intense guys and more angst is dished out here. 
> 
> I am glad that everyone enjoyed the chapters before this one and I'm really happy that you are enjoying the fic as well. Thank you again for all of your support! It means a lot!

Bursting through the now defenseless entrance, Jill searched for any signs of Leon and Ada along with the rest of the group. She had radioed them earlier as they were running through the corridors  informing that they needed to leave now as well as to get the medical supplies out. Fearing the worst, their worries melted off their shoulders when they saw the truck heading towards them with Leon clearly driving in the driver's seat. Ada meanwhile was in the back of the truck, taking out the medical kits that Rebecca had managed to smuggle out of the med bay to treat any injuries in the case anyone got injured.

But to Wesker, it didn't matter if they had a means of an escape. All that mattered was Chris who still remained lifeless in his arms and the longer they wait, the lesser their chances of bringing Chris back. Without even sparing another second, he makes a run for the truck with Jill ordering the others to quickly follow right behind him. In a couple of seconds, Wesker had reached the back of the truck just as Ada pushed the doors open.

"Get in!" Ada shouts and Wesker did so without any hesitation, hopping into the back of the moving truck without even losing his balance. 

Gently laying Chris out on floor of the truck, Wesker’s heart broke when he pulled back and saw the man he loved all bloody and not breathing. Suddenly, rapid gunshots filled the air. Ada took her gun out, holding onto the handle of the door as she went to check out what was going on. Wesker also walked towards the back of the truck, poking his head out and growled. Whilst the group had been running towards the truck, reinforcements had arrived and had started shooting at them. The group were trying to defend themselves but it was clear that they were outnumbered and outgunned. 

“Get to the others! I’ll deal with the guards!” Wesker orders Leon from the back. Leon, stunned at seeing Wesker covered in blood looking every bit like he came out of a horror movie from the rear view mirror, managed to utter out that he would. “Y-Yeah! I'll do that!” He responds.

"Wong, go and try to revive Chris until Rebecca gets to the truck. He's not breathing and he has no pulse. I'll be back!" Wesker shouts and he leaps out of the truck once more, heading towards the B.S.A.A. guards that were attacking the group.  

Ada rushes back to Chris's side, quickly taking out some supplies from the medical kits lying around to try to stem the bleeding. “Damn.” She muttered. She also started chest compressions, thrusting deeply into the prone man's chest with all her strength. 

It was so fast that the guards hadn't realized Wesker was right around their corner, lunging at them and roaring. Grabbing one of the agents, he tosses the agent into his comrades sending them crashing to the ground. Dodging bullets easily, he orders the others to hurry to the truck while he buys them some time. "Go! Don't worry about me!" Wesker shouts, once again focusing on distracting the guards. 

Sherry and Jake wanted to go and help him but Piers, Jill and Rebecca told them that he can take care of himself. They all ran to the truck that was still heading towards them. Leon slammed on the brakes hard, the truck skidding to a halt letting the others climb into the back of the truck. Rebecca immediately leaped into action the moment she saw Ada trying to revive Chris. 

“Get those rolls of bandages and try to stem the bleeding! I'll take over the compressions." She told Ada. The woman did so, grabbing rolls of white bandages while Rebecca starts thrusting the palm of her hands into Chris's chest. Jill comes over asking how she could help. "Grab that AMBU bag and put it over Chris's nose and mouth. When I give you the order, pump the bag!" Rebecca tells Jill. Jill wordlessly did so. Piers watched with a grim face letting Sherry grip his hand as he could tell she needed it. Sherry could only stare wide-eyed watching the Captain being revived. Was he going to make it she wondered. 

"Come on, Chris. Stay with us.” Rebecca mutters. 

“Father, get in! We’re all in!” Jake yells from the back of the truck. Wesker seeing that everyone was already in, quickly joined them. Seeing that everyone was in, Leon tells them to hang on and slams on the gas, taking them out of the facility and down a untouched road, a road that would lead them to the safe location that Ada had told of before they started this mission. It was a location that she often used to lay low after her missions and so far no one had found it. Thus, it was the perfect place to lay low and recover. 

They couldn’t go back else they get followed and arrested there. It would mean their mission would all be for naught if that were to happen.

Sitting at the front seat, Ada directs Leon to the place while Rebecca with Jill’s help works on saving Chris. Sherry still watched, her stomach sinking to the floor as the efforts went on and on with no clear sign that Chris was coming back. Jake had returned to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders acting as her anchor in this whole situation. The young man wanted to punch something, anything. It wasn't fair that a good man was going to die all because of a crazed man's plans. 

Sherry had seen a lot of death, had Death affect her life when her parents were taken away from her. Wesker himself while he didn’t die, had been ripped out her life to be tortured and cloned all for Spencer’s cruel wants. She couldn't take losing another friend along the way and right after getting Wesker back. To her, that was fate just being cruel. 

Piers watches trying to stay strong but failing bit by bit. This was his Captain and he failed in keeping him safe.  _"Damn it!"_ He curses internally, blaming himself for the life and death situation his Captain was now in. 

Wesker rushes over, falling to his knees as waves of guilt crashed into him for failing to keep his lover safe. Pressing the now soaked bandages onto the wound on Chris's stomach, he pleads silently for Chris to hang on, to fight back. His heart thundered inside his chest when he heard Chris's ribs crack, evident that a rib had cracked from the sheer force of the chest compressions. Those tend to happen but it only terrified Wesker and everyone else. They had been going at it for nearly four minutes, a cycle of compressions to get his heart beating again and pumping air into those still lungs.

Still there was no response from Chris. No matter how hard Rebecca tried to get his heart pumping, no matter how much air Jill pumped into Chris. Nothing. Rebecca had taken the defibrillator kit and had cut open Chris’s shirt with his knife, placing the pads quickly on the man's chest. Ventricular fibrillation. That was what Wesker heard. Rebecca pressed the shock button once the machine was charged and Wesker felt his own heart stop seeing the younger man's body shake from the jolt of electricity ramming into his heart. Again and again yet not even shocking his heart managed to get Chris’s heart beating again. Wesker growls and switches over for Rebecca whom was looking tired from the endless chest compressions she had been doing. "Let me switch, Rebecca. You can take over trying to stop the bleeding." Wesker says. 

Rebecca nods, switching over with Wesker. The blonde-haired man starts another round of compressions, pleading silently for Chris to come back. That he couldn’t die here. He couldn’t die because of him.

And that’s when it struck him.

Chris was dead because of him.

It was all his fault.

If he hadn’t been captured so easily, if only he fought back. If only… If only Chris hadn’t found him then. If only he had been left behind in that underground lab. Then Chris wouldn’t have to suffer or even die all because of him.

Looking around, he saw Sherry looking terrified and lost, as if she was trying to process what she witnessing. Jake and Piers while trying to remain strong but looked like they were about to break. Jill too was just trying to hold it together but barely at the seams. Rebecca as well. He could see the tears in all of their eyes.

He was the reason for their tears.

He was a monster.

Shaking his head as the waves of guilt turned into a massive torrent that threatened to drown him under, Wesker pulls away and tears over the medical kits searching for anything that could possibly start Chris’s heart. Anything! He then found an adrenaline syringe. Grabbing it, he bites off the cap of the syringe and stabs it right into Chris’s heart.

“Come on, Chris. Wake up!” Wesker shouts, finishing the compressions and pressing the button on the defibrillator kit, shocking him once more. This time, it was a success. Chris came to life, gasping and eyes wide, his chest heaving as he coughed and breathed struggling to get in air.

“Chris! Chris oh god! You’re okay!” Jill cries, putting Chris’s head on her lap as she finally let the tears loose. Everyone else breathed out a collective sigh of relief, shedding a few tears too. “W-Wesker? Is Wesker alright?” Chris asks despite his chest feeling like someone had stomped over it and the pain from the cracked rib and the wound on his stomach that had thankfully stopped bleeding. 

Jill sniffs. "He's fine. Worry about yourself first alright? Stay still. Rebecca's going to take the bullet out and stitch the wound close." Chris nods, glad that at least Wesker was safe while Rebecca injects a painkiller so she could start the process of removing the bullet. 

Wesker felt his heart twist inside his chest. Even after he was temporarily dead, he was still worried about him. Why couldn’t Chris be concerned more about his own life? Why does he care about him so much when he has only brought him pain and destruction?

If he keeps this up, Chris would lose his life and next time, he might not be able to get revived.

Pulling back, Wesker goes and curls in the corner of the back of the truck, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. Tears welled up inside his eyes and Wesker tried to shove them down.

Chris didn’t deserve his tears. He deserved so much more.

He deserved more than him.

He deserved happiness and if that happiness is without him in Chris’s life, then so be it.

Once Chris had recovered enough and stopped Rutherford, he would go.

Go where he did not know. But then he remembered a certain person.

Spencer.

His anger slowly boiled deep in his heart. He knows then what he would do next. He would go after Spencer and end his crazy reign before he could bring it to fruition. He would make this journey alone. He couldn't get Chris and the others involved in his messes anymore. It was time he settled this once and for all by his own hand. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIGHTY OH! I apologize for this late update. Went to my dad's hometown for a bit and just returned. I do hope everyone is doing well and I do hope that you would like this chapter even though its so sad! 
> 
> Thank you again!

It took about four hours for them to reach the unknown location but to Wesker it felt like an eternity. He couldn't bear seeing Chris, the guilt eating at his soul the entire trip, as he sat in the corner of the truck. Upon reaching their destination, they got out and saw that Ada's secret base was an old cabin deep in a forest with no signs of life around the surrounding property. It was perfect for them to keep low until they could regroup and figure out their next plan.

Chris now slept on the old bed in one of the old bedrooms after Wesker carries him inside while everyone gathered up in the living room. Ada had also managed to find some clothes for Wesker even though they were a bit too tight for him but it was that or he went around naked and he figured everyone would not like that.

“Thank you for the clothes Miss Wong.” Wesker said returning now full-clothed. While at first he didn’t know who she was, hearing the other man (Leon if he had heard Jill right) mention her name at the front of the truck when he was asking her for directions to the cabin, the memory of her then hit him. Miss Wong, Ada Wong. The clone's memories came drifting in and he then remembered who she was. That she had worked for his clone before and even double-crossed said clone.

He had to admire her courage for doing that considering how brutal and merciless his clone was. He was even more surprised that despite her betrayal, his clone still kept in touch with her. Even he himself, equipped with the clone’s memories, wasn’t sure why.

As for Leon, he never met the man directly. Heard of him yes from what he could find from his clone’s memories that returned upon hearing Ada address him and mentioning his name but never faced the man himself face to face until now.

Leaning against the wall, he watches the others sit down on the old couch and armchair in the middle of the living room while Leon was starting a fire in the fireplace to try to keep everyone warm and stave off the cold while Ada leaned against the wall beside the fireplace. 

“So… we got Wesker out and Chris is alive. But now the whole B.S.A.A. probably knows what we did by now. They’ll be starting a manhunt for all of us and I wouldn’t doubt them if they called for help from the FBI and the CIA. Even international agencies too.” Jill said, breaking the forlorn silence.

“What do we do? Where do we even go?” Sherry asks.

They were now on the run from the very people that they had worked for, and the very place whom they called home.

They didn’t have much except for the weapons on their back and the few medical supplies that still was left over. Even Ada’s stash of ammo and medical supplies that she had kept over the years wasn’t enough. But the canned food stash was a much needed essential. Still it would't be enough and they had to find a way to get more food while they remain on the run. How long they would be on the run though was anyone's guess. 

“We have to get evidence of General Rutherford’s crimes. That’s the only way to stop them and get our lives back.” Rebecca said.

“But how exactly? General Rutherford if you hadn’t seen him has gone nuts. He won’t be able to reveal all his plans and Spencer’s too. It’ll also be difficult to get back into the facility and get evidence of his crimes since by now everyone would be on high alert. Or worse, they might have gotten rid of it or moved the evidence to some other place.” Jake states with a frown. They were cornered like rats. 

“It’s just us against the world.” He growls in anger.

“We’ll figure something out.” Piers said. “For now, we need to recover. We all need it especially for the Captain.” He adds.

“I agree. It’s best everyone gets some rest for now.” Jill said. “Get some rest. All of you. That's an order.”

Just as the younger folks left for the bedrooms, the fire started in the fireplace and Leon got up, wiping his hands on his jeans to get rid of the charcoal that had coated his hands a bit. Watching Wesker walk towards the bedroom where Chris is in, Leon then turns to Jill clearly upset.

“Jill, I didn’t end up getting my life back after being on the run only for me to land into another one.” Leon said, quite annoyed that once again, he was on the run. While he had no regrets of helping Chris save Wesker since he was a good friend and that this Wesker isn’t like his clone counterpart as explained by Jill, it was just tiring having to deal with it again. The memories of that fateful day came back and he flinched trying not to remember that awful day and the guilt from his failure.

“I’m sorry, Leon. I really am. This… This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Jill says.

Leon sighs. “It’s… It’s fine.”

An idea then lit up in Ada's thoughts. She then spoke up, pushing herself off the wall and walking towards them, “We have to fake our deaths like you did before, Kennedy. It’s the only way for us to move throughout the world undetected and get us close enough to get as much evidence as we can of General Rutherford’s plans.” She said.

“Not to mention, Spencer is probably on high alert as well and he’s a smart one I’ll give him that. Smart and sly as a snake. Even if the whole world thinks we’re dead, he’ll know we’re still alive until he either sees us dead himself or kills us himself.” She also adds.

“At least it will get the governments of the world and the B.S.A.A. off our backs.” Jill said. The less eyes on them, the better. And since Spencer was their target, it would be better for him to come to them than them to him since they had no idea where he is right now. 

Both Ada and Leon agreed on that. “I’ve got some contacts that could fake our deaths. I’ll contact them now.” Ada said before leaving then to the bedroom she usually slept in whenever she took refuge in the cabin.

“I’ll join Ada, help her out if need be.” Leon said and left Jill then by the fireplace.

 

* * *

 

Wesker sat on the edge of the bed, watching Chris sleep. He always did love watching the younger man sleep. He always looked so peaceful in his sleep unlike when he was awake. His heart ached knowing that Chris could never be at peace all because of him.

So long as he existed in his life, suffering would always be in every corner of Chris’s life. Even if he didn't cause them himself, his very existence still managed to bring trouble wherever he went. This was proof enough. 

He vowed before to keep Chris happy and safe. He knew now that the only way to do that was to put himself out from Chris’s life. It was the only way.

His heart still protested over the decision but he refused to listen to it anymore. His heart only brought more chaos. He had to be logical now.

It was all for the best.

Even if it felt like he was being stabbed in the heart again and again. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I really love writing angst. It ain't over yet but there are some sweet fluff moments in here even if its just a tad bit. Poor Wesker is tortured enough as it is (not enough in my eyes lmao).
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for your support! I do hope you enjoy this chapter!

At first, there was nothing but darkness. Chris felt at peace and just wanted to remain in the darkness for a little while longer but his body had different plans. 

And then came the aching pain, forcing him to wake up from the darkness he was in much to his dismay. 

Slowly consciousness flooded back into his thoughts. Chris groaned as he woke up, sliding a hand down over his stomach where the pain was coming from. He realized then his shirt was gone and he felt a thick gauze of bandage down his stomach.

“What?” Rustling filled his ears and he turned his head to see Wesker close by the bed he was on, moving to sit by the edge of the furniture. 

“Stay down, Chris. You got hurt. Badly.” Wesker told the younger man.

“Wesker, you’re alright!” Chris exclaimed, trying to get up to take him into his arms but Wesker only pushed him back down onto the bed gently, his hand on Chris’s chest and with a scowl on his face.

“Stay. Down.” Wesker said.

Chris wanted to protest but it was clear that Wesker wasn’t in the mood to tolerate any arguments. So he conceded and laid back down wondering what had happened to warrant such a cold reaction from the older man.

“Wesker, what’s wrong?” Chris asks gently. 

“You got shot by General Rutherford. Do you remember?”

The memory fleeted in his mind and he did remember it. He had taken a bullet to the gut when he went to help Wesker. Glancing down, he strokes the thick bandage down his abdomen. It still throbbed and ached but it beat bleeding out just like he did on the floor of that hangar.

But something must have happened in the time he fell unconscious. He knew what Wesker was doing having seen this reaction before. It was clear that he had put his walls up once more. He had seen Wesker use it as a defense measure to protect himself and shield himself from people. 

He was behaving coldly all as a means to push him away. But why?

“Wesker, I can tell there’s something more than that. What happened after I passed out?” Chris asks.

Just as he suspected, it was clear that something wasn’t sitting right when Wesker flinched ever so slightly when he asked regarding the situation. Turning his back, Wesker sighs, grabbing Chris's gun that he had set aside earlier on the small table by the bed along with a cloth, and tries to focus on cleaning Chris’s gun instead all while avoiding Chris's question.

“Get some rest, Chris.” 

“Tell me right here, right now, Wesker. What’s wrong?” Chris pressed on. 

“I do not wish to talk about it.” The blonde-haired man spoke softly, sounding a bit more irritated.

“Damn it, Wesker! Just tell me!” Chris exclaimed. 

“You died! You died, Chris! There, are you happy now?” Wesker snarls, whirling on his feet, blue eyes now flashing red. But instead of anger that Chris saw in those red eyes, he saw pain and anguish. Such heavy pain and anguish that it was just utterly suffocating. It caught Chris off guard.

“Y-You shouldn’t have died. You were supposed to be safe. But I didn’t protect you and you ended up with a bullet to your stomach. I lost it.” Wesker said, falling back again onto the edge of the bed and clutching his head in his hands, having dropped the gun to the floor. 

“I lost it, Chris. This wasn’t like when the Tyrant’s instincts took me over like back on the island. It was so much deeper. There was so much rage… so much more raw ferocity. It was terrifying and the worst thing was, I accepted it whole-heartedly.” Wesker continued, his heart pounding in fear as he remembered the point where he lets the monster within him take over and then nothing. All that had happened after that was from hearing Jill’s account along with the accounts of everyone else in the group.

It had terrified him to the core that he was that close to tearing Jill apart all because he wanted to lay waste to Rutherford. All his fears were coming true and when that day finally happens, he fears that there would be nobody able to stop him. Not even himself. 

“Wesker…”

“Rebecca, Jill and I had to revive you and it took us five minutes to bring you back. Five minutes, Chris. Five minutes you were dead.” Wesker said softly, the guilt and sorrow evident in his words.

Shaking his head, Wesker then gets up once again, “Don’t concern yourself over me. Try to recover as much strength as you can.” He says, his back still towards Chris. “You need it.” He was about to walk out when Chris reached up and grabbed his wrist, not willing to let the older man walk out. He didn't know why but it felt like if Wesker did walk out now, something awful was going to happen. 

“How can I not? Wesker, you were tortured. God knows what else they did to you just to turn you into a weapon all over again.” Chris said, his heart breaking for the man.

How could Wesker even suggest he rest and not worry when he still remembered the horrific sight of finding Wesker looking like a lab rat and all bloodied?

“Come, join me. You look like you’re about to drop dead at any point.” The bags under Wesker’s eyes only confirmed with Chris how exhausted the man was. B.O.W. or no, Wesker was still a breathing, living person. He needed to recuperate and recover from his injuries that he had suffered at the hands of Rutherford and his lackeys.

Rutherford. He wondered what had happened to him when he fell unconscious. He was still alive when he had been shot in the stomach and right after he... died.

“What happened to Rutherford?” Chris asks. He dare not call the man by his title. He felt he didn’t deserve it after betraying his own country just for the sake of ‘protection’ from bio-terrorists.

“He went insane. The man was weak. He couldn’t even take the bloodshed that I did to his own B.O.W. pets.” Wesker snarls, his eyes flashing red again. Just the name of the man filled him with so much rage. He did not regret rendering Rutherford insane as he felt it was a better revenge than death itself. Deserving for a weak man like Rutherford. But he did have one regret and that was nearly ripping Jill apart during the mindless carnage he had caused. 

It terrified him to no end. He couldn’t even sleep even for just a few minutes lest he be ravaged by countless nightmares of him tearing his son, his friends and his lover apart. And what’s worse, in those nightmares he realized he didn’t even feel an ounce of guilt nor regret. And in some of those nightmares, he would see his counterpart. The counterpart that was the monster within him, sneering at him and covered in blood, the red splattered on him just as bright as the monster's eyes.

While Wesker was quietly suffering from the knowledge that he could snap at any point, Chris was cheering internally that Rutherford had gotten what he had deserved. While he isn’t dead, he figured there was no fitting end for such a horrid man.

Chris then realized that Wesker was tense. Too tense. And what's worse, he was trembling. 

“Wesker. Hey, Wesker. Are you alright?” He asks.

“I’m fine, Chris.”

“You don’t sound fine.”

“Really, Chris. I’m fine.”

“You’re hiding something again.”

Wesker opted to keep silent, not daring to speak of his ravaging thoughts. But Chris was persistent. He wasn’t going to let the older man suffer in silence.

“Please let me in, Wesker.” Chris pleads softly. “What’s on your mind? I know you told me you lost it. But I’m not terrified of that. Even when you lost it back on the island, I wasn't scared of you but for you. So please… let me in.”

“You weren’t awake, Chris. You didn't see how it all went down. Jill told me… it was different. Different from when I let the Tyrant’s instincts take me over back then on Spencer’s island.”

“Then explain it to me.” Chris begs, hoping the older man would share so that he could help him.

“I… I can’t.” Wesker says. “I don't even know if you can help me. All I know is this. All I felt was such bloodlust. So much rage and bloodlust. I just lost my mind.” He said, trembling as he tries to calm down but failing badly.

Chris, worried sick for Wesker’s state, was able to gently pull Wesker back down onto the bed and Wesker lets him, laying on his back and stared up at the ceiling refusing to look into Chris's eyes. Rolling onto his side carefully so as not to aggravate his stomach injury, Chris wraps his arms around Wesker’s waist. Pulling him in closer, he coos soft words and comforts Wesker by tracing circles over his heart. It was a sensitive spot and it always helped in calming Wesker down.

Slowly, Wesker did calm down but he didn’t dare turn over. He couldn’t bear to see Chris as he felt he didn’t deserve it and all he would see was images of Chris covered in blood and lifeless eyes staring at him as if accusing him for killing him.

“Sleep, Wesker. I’m here.” Chris whispers.

_“If only you knew, Chris. I have to leave. For your safety and everyone’s.”_ Wesker affirmed with himself even more.

"Sleep." Chris whispers again. 

Yet, his heart couldn't deny such a soft request from the man and he tries once again to sleep. This time, no nightmares came to plague him as he slept for the first time in days at peace. 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More has arrived! It's getting heated up! Trouble brews in the distance and conflict is going to arise soon. It's the calm before the storm and I do hope you enjoy this chapter before the storm itself happens. 
> 
> Thank you again for all of your support!

The injury Chris had sustained had set him bed-ridden for the next three days much to his annoyance. The man had wanted to get up as soon as possible so they could find a way to clear their names. But of course, his body wasn't going to cooperate with him thanks to the massive blood loss he sustained nor was Wesker letting him out of sight. No matter of pleading would make the older man budge. Thankfully during that time Ada’s contacts had also finished faking their deaths. With their status now considered as deceased, they would be able to gather the evidence a bit easier but not so much considering they still had to deal with the mole, Spencer and the clones wherever they may be right now.

After gathering as much supplies as they could from the cabin, they headed out in the truck. Right now, their first step in their plan was to track down the mole. Jill knew where the mole lived, having been given the moving papers before he moved out to an apartment in the city since she was one of the higher ranks and was the only one to be able to give permission for the agents to move out from the base.

Thankfully it wasn’t anywhere near the B.S.A.A. or any law enforcement in that area. Just because they were considered deceased doesn't mean they want to blow their cover now and restart the manhunt all over again. They had been prepared for their infiltration mission, wearing disguises to ensure that they wouldn’t be recognized out on the streets under the cover of the night.

Wesker now in a plain black hoodie with a white shirt underneath and dark blue jeans and a pair of black boots had opted to dye his hair temporarily to black and not to wear his sunglasses despite how sensitive his eyes were. He could already feel the oncoming wave of a headache but he held out on it. It would be a quick mission. Just slip in and find the mole, capture him if found and slip out.  

Plus, with the benefit of the darkness, he would still be able to see clearly, even better than the human eye in the dark and the headaches wouldn't worsen. This wouldn't be the case however if the mission took place in the day if he had removed his shades then.

The added darkness would also be an advantage for them too. 

Everyone else had also dressed up in civilian clothes with some dyeing their hair temporarily as well or wearing caps.

Wesker, Chris and Jill snuck in quietly into the mole’s apartment while the rest kept an eye out for any trouble, ready to report to the trio to get out if they so much as saw something. Wesker and Chris had learned the name of the mole earlier from Jill as she recalled having interviewed the man herself. A man by the name of Jack.

According to Jill, Jack had came from a family of military men just like Piers and was very skilled particularly in close combat and espionage. His physical and mental tests had come back positive thus there was no red flags raised. But Jill still felt responsible for letting him into the organization.

“I should have looked deeper. If I had, we wouldn’t even be in this situation.” She had said back in the truck.

Chris shook his head. “All the tests and background checks came back positive, Jill. You wouldn’t have known.” He tried to comfort her. Yet, none of Chris's words of comfort could ease her guilt. 

“He was working with someone up high in the ranks, Jill. I wouldn’t even be surprised if Rutherford or even Spencer had faked some of those documents. Especially Spencer. He’s quite knowledgeable in that aspect. No one would have suspected a thing, Miss Valentine. This isn’t your fault.” Wesker said, sitting across from Jill and Chris.

“Maybe. But it was still my responsibility. But I’m not going to sit down here and wallow in misery. I’m going to make that bastard pay.” She snarled.

“Same here.” Chris growled. He was itching to punch the man in the face for what he did.

“And what did I tell you about calling me Miss Valentine, Wesker? It makes me feel old. Just call me Jill will you?”

Wesker huffed. “Very well.” Chris couldn’t help but laugh in amusement as well as the younger folks who snickered at the banter between them getting an annoyed look from Wesker.

Now, here they were in the dark apartment, guns raised in case if it was occupied. But there had been no signs of life in the apartment. They had checked every room only to find them all deserted. In fact, it was nearly empty and spotless.

Folders that once contained papers were now empty on the coffee table, ammunition boxes empty no doubt that Jack had taken his gun and ammo along with the documents whatever they may be with him along with clothes judging from the open closet in his bedroom.

“He’s gone. I have a suspicious feeling that those documents now missing must pertain to his collaboration with Spencer and Rutherford.” Chris said, cursing internally that they had missed him.

“We’ll find him, Chris. Don’t worry.” Jill said.

Wesker had entered Jack’s bedroom once more and started rummaging through the drawers of his desk. The computer that sat on the desk was destroyed, no doubt Jack did it himself to get rid of evidence. That’s when he saw a piece of paper almost completely hidden underneath piles of empty folders and notebooks.

Taking the small slip of paper out, he read the words on it, his eyes widening in realization.

**-Plant 01, Artic Circle**

He knew exactly where Jack was heading. He slipped the piece of paper into his pocket and walked out then, telling both Chris and Jill to hurry back to the truck.

“I know where he’s going.” Wesker said.

Yet, why did it feel like he was going into a trap? He has to tell the others to prepare for the worst. He doesn’t know when Spencer and the clones would strike, but he knew they would at any given time if they so wished.

He just hoped that it didn’t have to involve him sinking into that dark abyss of blood lust and rage.

 

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to them, Spencer already had plans for dealing with the mole. There was no use for him anymore not that the mole himself knew.

Only he and the clones knew of the plan they had set up for their little mole. And it would involve that insufferable son of his and his lover along with their companions.

Spencer never believed for one second when the news broke that the traitors had been found dead in a motor vehicle accident. It was just too convenient, too easy. He knew Wesker since he had trained him in such tactics.

As he sat there in the middle of the huge control room staring at a dozen screens all tracking the whereabouts of Wesker and his companions via by satellite and by CCTV cameras, he smiles looking every bit like the cat that got the canary. No matter how far or how hard Wesker and his companions hide, he will always be able to find them.

He had enough time to rebuild his kingdom in the darkness after all.

“They are on route to the abandoned plant as we speak, Spencer.” Wesker’s clone spoke, having entered the room as silent as a panther on the prowl. 

“Perfect. You do know the next phase of the plan once they reach there then?”

“Yes. The specimen is ready.”

“Good. You two should head there, just in case.”

But there was something that Wesker’s clone wanted to ask. It had been in his mind for quite sometime ever since the original Wesker and Chris escaped the island. “Why do you insist on capturing him, Spencer? It’s clear that he’s useless. I’m better than him. Stronger as well.” The clone said, trying to stay calm but the mere mention of his broken progenitor just enrages him.

“I still have some plans for him. You must understand, while yes I did make you stronger and faster than him, his bloodline is still valuable.”

“Are you suggesting that I could be killed in a mission? Are you underestimating me?” The clone said, his hands curling into fists, feeling quite insulted that he could be so easily killed.

“Of course not. But it is possible to use his bloodline to make you far stronger and faster. Isn’t that what you want?” He asks, spinning in his chair and looking right at the clone, not even fazed by the clone’s anger.

That placated the clone a bit but he had a feeling that there was more to it than that. “No.” He said, not wishing to say more else he anger Spencer. Even he wasn’t crazy enough to fight Spencer in his prime. Not to mention, he didn’t even know all of his abilities. And he hated that.

“I will take my leave then.”

“Yes. You do that.” Spencer said, watching the clone walk away.

Spencer smiled then, an evil smile that spoke of darker motives underneath. _“What a fool.”_

If only he knew his many safeguard plans in the case his current plan failed. Including the many clones of Wesker and Chris that he held throughout the world in many abandoned Umbrella plants hidden away from the world in remote places ready to be unleashed in the case the current clones failed with the press of a single button.

And that bloodline. He will take it by force if his son refuses to join his side once more. All that mattered was the blood running through Wesker’s veins all in the name of research to take over the world and turn himself into the new god of this world.

Nothing will stand in his way.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is going to be super intense and is also quite the long one. I do hope that you will enjoy this chapter cause its jam-packed with such intensity and excitement and quite the action. This is just part one of that action and the next chapter will be far more intense for sure. 
> 
> Thanks again for all of your support once again!

Snow and the cold winds swept through the only group of humans heading towards their destination, the journey a tough one as they trudged on through the icy landscape. Chris was just glad that Claire had managed to find winter clothing for the trip to the Arctic Circle after he had managed to contact her through a burner phone. It was more than just freezing. It was bone cold freezing, so cold that he swore that there was ice running through his veins. Even the thick clothing didn't stave off a bit of the cold off.

Although his little sister had been insistent on wanting to join the ragtag group of fugitives, Chris refused to let her, making her promise to stay in TerraSave and not find them else she be branded a fugitive too. “You can help us from TerraSave by giving us information of Spencer’s whereabouts and the clones too, Claire. It would work best for all of us that way. Don't contact us. I'll contact you.” Chris had told her.

Claire hadn’t been too happy about it. How could she not be? Her brother was on the run and so were her friends. But what Chris said had made sense. So she had agreed then to help from behind the scenes in secret. “Just be careful. I’ll send you some winter clothing from TerraSave to help you on your mission to the Arctic Circle.” 

“Thank you, Claire. I’ll see you again. Hopefully soon.”

“Yeah. Wesker better keep you all safe or else I’m going to hunt him down.” She said jokingly, but her voice betrayed her true emotions regarding this situation.

Chris really wanted to comfort his little sister. He just prayed this nightmare would be over soon.

That had been an two hours ago. 

“Remind me why again does Umbrella always have to go above and beyond to have their labs in remote places of extreme weather?” Chris grumbled, wrapping his arms over his frame trying to preserve as much heat as possible. 

Jill and the rest of the group were just as equally frustrated having to trudge through subzero temperatures. Jake especially was complaining up a storm.

“Can you shut up, Muller? Your talking is probably going to attract all the enemies to us.” Piers groans in frustration making Sherry giggle.

“Look, can you blame me? I’m not much of a winter person.” The red-haired young man complained. "Plus I doubt there are any other humans in the damn Arctic Circle." 

Wesker rolled his eyes from his son’s rant. “Last I checked, you weren’t much of a complainer.” The blonde-haired man commented.

“And last I checked, you’re usually the quiet one.” Jake retorts back getting a few chuckles from the others except Wesker and Piers before the young agent slaps the back of Jake's head.

“Ow! What was that for?” Jake exclaimed. 

“Don’t be rude!” Piers scolds the red-haired man. 

“I’m not!”

“Yes you are!”

They continued to argue until Sherry had to step in and make them stop before the others intervened. “Come on, guys. Let’s not argue right now.” She said.

“You’re right, Sherry. We’ve just arrived.” Wesker said then, pointing to the plant just downhill from them in the distance. It was a bit difficult to see through the raging snowstorm but they managed to see the steel frames of a plant.

“I see it. Everyone knows what the plan is right?” Chris says. 

“Yeah. I, Rebecca and Ada will team up while Piers, Jake and Sherry team up and that leaves you three together. We’ll split up and explore each level until we find the mole.” Leon said.

“We’ll head to the control room first. There might be some files kept there still and if there is we could extract them and compile them as evidence of Rutherford and Jack teaming up with Spencer.” Ada said. She had quite the expertise in espionage and it wouldn’t be that difficult to get those files.

“Right. Are all of your comms working?” Chris asks.

Everyone checked, saying that their comms were working perfectly. With everything set then, Wesker led the way to the plant, leading them to a secret entrance he only knew of. He had been sent to this very plant a long time ago when he was still in Project W as part of his training and he had learned the entire layout of the plant including the secret entrances that no one else knew but him. 

Once inside, they split up just as planned, roaming through the abandoned, empty corridors. Everyone was on high alert expecting an undead to pop out and attack them. But there was no clear trace that there was anything inside the plant, living or dead.

Ada, Leon and Rebecca had managed to reach the control room without any trouble and they quickly went to work trying to find any files in the old computer systems. Sherry, Jake and Piers ended up in the dormitories where the scientists once lived in. Again, there was not a soul in sight but there was clear evidence of old belongings that had been left behind in a rush.

“Wonder what happened here.” Jake said.

“I see no blood. Nobody was killed here apparently but they seemed to be in a rush.” Piers said.

“Hey, you guys. Come take a look at this.” Sherry said, digging through an old trunk and took out an old key card. “Wonder where this gives us access to. I’m going to keep it for now. It might prove useful later.” The two men agreed on that and continued to explore the old dormitories hoping to find any traces of the mole and any other items that might prove useful for them.

Meanwhile, Wesker, Jill and Chris managed to reach the labs in the deepest recesses of the plant. Stepping into the labs, they saw the remnants of many B.O.W. now long dead, all rotting inside the tanks that they were kept in. Glass and metal were strewn on the floor and there was dried blood spattering on the floor as well as the walls and ceiling.

Whatever had happened, it was clear that the scientists that most likely were working in the labs did not survive. Yet strangely there were no bodies.

_“Strange.”_ Wesker wondered what had happened to the bodies. Chris and Jill were just as baffled.

“Do you think that there might be something here still alive that ate the bodies?” Jill asks.

“It is possible.” Wesker replied. His instincts suddenly flared, and he stiffened. Clearly this was a trap and he starts to scan the entire lab trying to find any signs of any threats. 

“We may have stepped into a trap. Be on your guard.” He said.

Both Chris and Jill nodded. Chris then clicked on his comm, reporting to the others to be careful. “We don’t know what’s going on here but be on your guard.”

“Roger that, Captain.” Piers replied back.

“We will, Chris.” Rebecca replied.

Suddenly, Wesker’s hearing picked up a soft ping just behind a broken piece of machinery and whirled, aiming his gun at it and started firing. Just as he thought, something leaped out from behind the machinery firing back at them as the threat easily dodged the gunfire. Wesker, Jill and Chris managed to dodge the bullets fired at them, rolling away and hiding behind some machinery. Wesker's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses when he saw whom it was.

“What does it take for you to just stay dead?” He growls at his clone.

“I assure you it will take more effort than you yourself could ever do so.” The clone replied mockingly.

A gunshot filled the lab and the trio ducked as Chris’s clone fired at them from behind the tanks shattering a few of them, splitting the trio from each other. Wesker decided it was best to eliminate his clone first. He hoped Chris and Jill could deal with the other clone. 

Without sparing another second, Wesker rushed straight at his clone, firing his gun at him but as he expected, the clone easily sidestepped the bullets. The clone fired back and he too was able to dodge the bullets with ease, sidestepping and spinning in the air as the bullets whizzed past him. Falling back on his feet, he still ran straight towards the clone firing still. 

Now right up front of the clone’s face, he holds his Samurai Edge up at the clone’s forehead just as the clone did so at his own head with his own gun. It felt like dejavu for some strange reason. The memory of that battle in the plane flashed inside his head then and he now knew why it felt so familiar. How Chris glared at his clone, trying to hide the shock and anguish he felt and masking it with anger instead when he saw his own gun in the clone's hand aimed right in the middle of Chris's forehead as Chris aimed his own gun at his clone. It sickened him that his own clone would go that far to torment the younger man. 

But he didn’t have time to contemplate on that as the clone fired. He managed to dodge it but barely. The bullet managed to nick his cheek, blood seeping and flowing down his cheek. Seeing an opening, he fires but it was a feint attack and knees the clone in the stomach, the blow so hard that the clone was sent flying to the other side of the lab crashing through tanks and machinery. 

While Wesker dealt with his clone, Chris and Jill were trying to stop his own clone. It didn’t help that the clone had the same abilities as that of Wesker’s clone. But he managed to deal with the first clone of Wesker and beat him. He could do it again.

But he feared for Jill’s safety. He didn’t want a repeat of what happened to her when they fought that first clone. He didn’t want to lose his friend again. 

“Chris! Focus!” Jill shouts at him, breaking him out of the turmoil he was in. “Don’t worry about me!” She said, firing at the clone.

Chris shook his head and steeled himself. Jill was right. He couldn’t hesitate now. His hesitation was what nearly cost Jill’s life in the first place. Splitting away from Jill, he fires at his clone while Jill fires from the other end cornering the brown-haired clone, hoping that the bullets would end up in their target.

Unfortunately, the clone dodged them all with ease, leaping and flipping in the air as bullets whizzed past him. “Damn!” Chris rolls to the ground just as Jill did at the same time, barely dodging the friendly fire. Before Chris could even get up, his clone was looming over him and he couldn’t even defend himself when the clone kicked him so hard in the stomach, it knocked the air out of his lungs and sent him flying upwards into the air before the clone then punched him right into his stomach once more sending him crashing into a tank.

Chris coughed out blood swearing that an organ must have ruptured. Or probably two. His back ached as well. He suspected it was probably from the shattered glass that embedded into his back. Blood spilled from his back proving his theory when he saw the blood pooling underneath him.

“Chris!” Jill screams, firing at the clone but Chris’s clone easily dispatched Jill knocking her out.

In the blink of an eye, the clone was before him and Chris found that he couldn't breathe, choking for air as the clone picked him up by his throat and started to crush his airway. Wesker saw that Chris was in trouble and tried to go help him but his clone quickly stepped right in front of him stopping him in his tracks. Wesker snarls, eyes glowing a bright red. What would it take to make this clone stay down!? 

“Now, now. Our game isn’t finished yet.” Wesker’s clone mocked him, once more attacking him but this time, unsheathing the katana that was strapped on his back and started slashing right at Wesker whom leaped out of the way of the slashing arcs. 

While Wesker was kept busy, Chris's clone gloated in victory over his prey. “You’re weak. You can never reach your potential. It’s no wonder that you always fail at saving your loved ones. First it was your parents, then your comrades, then your lover. I wonder can you save them all or will you fail once again?” The clone taunted Chris.

This angered Chris. He had never been this enraged. More so when he had been fighting the first Wesker clone. His hand shakily managed to reach down and pull out a large shard of glass embedded in his thigh without the clone’s knowledge, griping it tightly before speaking his next words, “We’ll just have to see about that then don’t we?”

Before the clone could even retort, Chris stabbed the glass shard deep into the clone’s throat, jamming the shard deep into the side of the clone’s neck spurting out blood from the slashed arteries and veins. With a enraged roar, Chris uses his other hand to press onto the shard that he was clutching and using all of his strength, he slashed the clone’s neck open all the way through and nearly decapitating the clone. The clone may have enhanced healing but that ability could not heal a near decapitation.  

Blood spurted in his face as the lifeless clone fell back, his grip on Chris's throat loosening, dropping the man onto the ground hard. Chris coughed and clutched his throat trying to ease his bruised throat as he gulped in lungfuls of air. Damn, that was too close.

With his clone gone now, Chris went and helped Jill who was just rousing awake. “Jill! Are you alright?” He asks, helping her up.

“I’m fine. Let’s just go and help Wesker!”

They didn’t have to say anymore after that and both of them then focused on Wesker’s clone whom was still trying to inflict damage on Wesker with the katana he wielded. They fired several rounds at the clone but the clone sensed the oncoming bullets and leaped out of the way with Wesker doing the same as the bullets nearly embedded into him. 

Dodging them all, he forgoes Wesker for the moment and rushes at Chris and Jill. “I’ll deal with your lover first.” He tells Wesker cruelly with a smirk, rushing right at Chris ready to plunge his hand into his chest. Chris heard Jill cry out but it was too late. The clone was too close. He wouldn’t have time to leap out of the way. Bracing himself for death, Chris closed his eyes and awaited for the inevitable only it never came.

He heard squelching noises as the hand went through but realized that he didn’t feel any pain. His heart stopped momentarily inside his chest when he opened his eyes and saw that Wesker had stepped in between him and the clone taking the blow that was meant for him, the clone’s hand coming right out of his back and dripping with the man's blood.

"Wesker no!" Chris shouts in horror. 

But this time however Wesker was ready. It wouldn’t be like the first time when his clone killed him then. “I… caught you!” Wesker spits out, red eyes blazing with such intensity with blood coating his lips and chin as he grabs the clone’s arm and breaks it in half before taking out the dagger strapped behind his lower back. With a roar, he slashes the clone's arm off cleanly.

The clone roars from the pain and leaps back as blood spurts out of the stump of his slashed off arm, his red eyes glaring menacingly at his progenitor as Wesker rips the now decapitated arm out of his stomach and throws it to the floor, the gaping wound already healing and closing up.

“How dare you. How dare you injure me! You will die here Albert Wesker!” The clone roars, furious that his weak progenitor could even do such damage to him. To him, it was the greatest insult. He was supposed to be far stronger, far more powerful than this feeble piece of flesh. 

Just then, the ground shook and tentacles burst forth from below the icy floor. Wesker quickly pushes Chris out of the way only to be pierced by two large tentacles, one through his leg and the other through his shoulder, lifting him up before slamming him into the walls and floor causing his sunglasses to slip off and shatter on the ground.

“Wesker!” Chris screamed as he watched the man get tossed and slammed around as if he were a toy figure with Wesker screaming in horrid pain. Snarling, the agent starts firing at the tentacles with Jill firing as well making the creature below screech from the pain. Another shot and the tentacles finally released their grip on Wesker, dropping him unceremoniously on the ground.

Wesker spat out blood, trying to regain his bearings as the virus coursing through his system desperately tried to heal his ruptured organs, broken ribs and spine. He couldn’t move not until his spine had gotten repaired.

A cold chill passed through his body as he felt something cold and metal enter his chest and he coughs out another massive gout of blood. Looking back over his shoulder helplessly, Wesker saw his clone hovering over him, holding the katana that he had run through him with an evil grin. 

“Wesker!” Chris shouts, his blood freezing in his veins when he saw the deadly weapon rammed right through Wesker’s back. “Get away from him!” He snarls, firing at the clone only for him to disappear in a sudden burst of speed.

“I took the liberty of going so far as to lace the katana with a poison that Umbrella made in the case a B.O.W. rebelled and has outlived its usefulness. It might not kill you or it will. Doesn’t matter because the specimen we had put here will finish you three off. You will die here, Albert Wesker. Along with your companions!.” The clone said, grinning wickedly before dropping into the massive hole on the floor disappearing into the darkness.

Without a moment to lose, Chris ran to the man’s side, gripping the handle of the katana and then freezing. He couldn’t risk taking out the katana lest Wesker bled out to death right there and then. But the katana was laced with poison and it was starting to take its effect on the older man as dark veins appeared on Wesker’s face like a crisscross of webs. 

“T-Take it out.” Wesker wheezed.

“You’ll bleed to death if I do!” Chris protests. What should he do? He had never felt so helpless. He was going to watch Wesker die again before his eyes but this time, there would be no coming back for Wesker. 

“T-Trust me, Christopher…”

He didn’t want to do it but he trusted Wesker first and foremost. With a grunt, he pulls the katana out throwing it as far as he could away from them, his hands rushing to stem the bleeding wound. It scared him feeling the usual powerful heartbeat underneath his palms fluttering like a bird’s.

“Y-You’re going to be okay.” He said, quickly radioing for backup. “You’re going to be fine, Wesker!”

Wesker gazes up at the man looming over him, blood continuing to stream from the corners of his mouth as well as from the gaping wound on his chest. “I-I won’t die. Not here, not now.” He manages to whisper, his eyes now starting to close.  _"Not while your life is still in danger. Not when Spencer is still out there."_ He says internally. 

“Don’t close your eyes! Stay awake, Wesker!” Chris cries out.

“Tired… Just… need to rest. Virus… will do the… rest…” Wesker slips out as the darkness took him under, the thing he last sees being of Chris on the verge of tears. He wished to wipe those tears and soothe the man but his body needed to rest.

 

“Albert!”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the finale of this action packed course is finally here. Although I did leave a bit of a surprise. 
> 
> Also someone from the past comes back and you'll have to read on to find out who it is! 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for all of your support!

“Albert!” Chris cries out, checking frantically for a pulse and praying that there would be one.

He breathed out a sigh of relief when he felt it but it terrified him of how weak it was.

“Chris! It’s coming back!” He heard Jill yell and he looked over his shoulder, seeing the tentacles rise up from the massive hole in the middle of the lab. Spikes erupted from the ends of the tentacles and with a roar, the creature swung its tentacles right at Jill and Chris. Chris picked Wesker up and quickly ran out of the tentacles' way just as it smashed down where he and Wesker last were. Jill also had managed to dodge the monster's attack thankfully. 

Setting Wesker behind some machinery that would act as a protective barrier in the meantime for the unconscious man, Chris then reloaded his gun and got up. He and Jill would have to deal with the B.O.W. first until the rest of the group came to help them out. At best, they would have to stall it for now.

“Shoot the tentacles!” Jill shouts, shooting at some that came towards her. Chris started firing at the tentacles that threatened to come closer towards him as well.

A spiked tentacle swung and Chris rolled under it. This close, he could clearly see the dried blood etched on them. It was clear this B.O.W. was the one that most likely would have eaten the bodies that littered the lab then. Whether it also killed all of the scientists in the lab, he didn’t know.

He could contemplate them later after he dealt with the B.O.W. now.

The tentacles reeled back in pain from the bullets burying into its limbs as the B.O.W. screeched from the hole beneath. But when he shot one away, another two would come right at him. Jill herself was also having a hard time trying to get rid of the tentacles that were coming right at her.

“Damn it! There’s just too many of them!” She shouts, still firing her gun and leaping out of the way when one strayed too close.

“It has to have a weak point somewhere!” Chris barks, when suddenly the tentacles pulled back into the hole. All was silent at first but they kept on high alert. Chris looked over his shoulder seeing that Wesker was still unconscious but was still breathing from the slight fall and rise of his chest.

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble and from the floor beneath, a massive B.O.W. lurched itself up, its tentacles pulling it up. It was a monstrous beast, a creature that resembled an octopus yet isn’t as it had no eyes, with spikes and multiple mouths filled with razor sharp teeth all over its body. It had several lumps that resembled heads on top of its head, the tentacles lashing out in anger.

With a piercing screech, the tentacles once more came rushing at them. Chris and Jill managed to roll out of the way as the tentacles pierced through the walls.

“Damn! How are we going to stop this thing?” Jill shouts, her eyes scanning for any weaknesses the creature had but there was nothing. Except… its mouths? “Chris, fire into its mouths! That could stop it!” She shouts over the loud screeching and quickly does so. Chris does which led to more pained screeching from the B.O.W.

A tentacle came right at Chris, lashing across the room. Chris leaped out of the way but he was too late. The spikes managed to slash deep into his arm and he cries out in pain.

“Chris!” Jill shouts only for her to scream in pain too when one of the tentacles managed to slash at her leg, tripping her up.

Just then, the rest of the group ran in, their eyes wide when they saw the large B.O.W. in the center of the lab screeching and lashing out with its tentacles. “Look out!” Leon cries out, shoving Ada and Rebecca out of the incoming tentacle. Jake pulls Sherry aside while Piers leaps in the opposite direction as another tentacle came straight at them.

“What the hell is that thing!?” Jake shouts.

“Whatever it is, just start shooting at it!” Ada yells back.

There were no complaints regarding that. They all started firing at the creature which only seemed to anger it even further and continued its assault on the humans. Even with the combined effort, the beast was no close to being brought down.

Chris clutched his arm in pain, hearing the gunfire and his friends yelling to watch out for the tentacles as they fired again and again along with the piercing shrieks that were starting to hurt his ears. That voice, that oh so sinister voice he had always hated hearing ever since his parents died echoed in his head.

_Seems like you can’t seem to protect your friends and even your lover. Admit it, you are useless. You won’t be able to save them all because you are nothing but a weak man._

Chris shook his head. “N-No.”

_Yes! You are!_ The voice boomed in his thoughts, mocking him for his uselessness in this fight.

“I won’t fail. I WON’T!” Seeing the katana, the same katana that the clone used earlier, a few feet away from him, an idea then hit him. Poison. A poison designed for stopping B.O.W. He remembered the clone telling Wesker that when he ran the katana through his lover. He could use it! Lunging for it, he grabs the weapon and pushes himself back up, clutching it tightly.

_“I won’t let my friends die! I won’t let Wesker die! I WON’T!”_ With a roar, he rushes at the beast whom was distracted by the others, plunging the katana deep into one of the B.O.W.’s huge gaping mouth eliciting a pained screech from it.

“W-What? Chris what the hell are you doing!?” Leon shouts, shocked to see the man right up so close to the B.O.W.

“Chris!” Jill shouts. 

“Captain!” Piers too cries out. 

“Get the hell out of there!” Jake yells at the man. 

Jill tries to pull Chris out of there but a lashing tentacle blocks her attempt from doing so. Damn it, if this keeps up, Chris was going to get killed. Rushing to Wesker’s side, she tries to wake him up. “Wesker, I know you need to heal but we’re in big trouble. And I mean BIG trouble. Chris needs your help.” She talks to him hoping it would stir him up but nothing. Unknown to her, Wesker would be dealing with someone from his past deep in the realm of unconsciousness. 

_**“Albert…”** He heard a feminine voice speak out. _

Shaking her head, she shakes Wesker’s shoulder, pleading with him. “Wesker, we need your help. We’re doing our best but the B.O.W. isn’t stopping!”

Chris screamed in pain when the tentacles wrapped around him and started squeezing, the spikes digging into his body. 

**_“Albert you need to wake up. The man you love and your friends are in trouble.”_ ** _Ghostly warm hands cradled his face lovingly and Albert didn’t know why but those hands felt so familiar._

Jill shook the man harder but Wesker still remained quiet.

_**“Albert. Wake up now or they will die.”** Whomever was speaking said. Warm tears fell on top of his head. _

“Chris is going to die if you don’t help him now, Wesker!” Jill screams, tears welling up in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks as the cries of her friend filled her ears along with the rapid gunfire that was trying to get the creature to let go of its grip on Chris.

**_“Albert… my son. Wake up.”_ **

That finally garnered a reaction from the blonde-haired man. A very unexpected one. Slitted red eyes snapped open and Wesker lunges forth onto his knees, screaming and crying out in horrid pain, clawing at his back as if he were trying to get something out.

Wesker continued to scream and Jill watched in horror as his winter clothing and shirt ripped open in a burst of blood, falling to the floor in tatters. Blood spattered the walls and even on Jill as four razor sharp wings burst from Wesker’s back, dripping with his blood, his pained screams turning into inhuman roars of fury.

A pair of large black wings and a pair of smaller white wings but still nearly just as long as the first pair coated with his blood curled over him as Wesker trembled from the shock, pain and rage. “Wesker?” Jill called out, worried for him. What had just happened? Since when did Wesker gain wings? What was even going on anymore? But it was like he didn’t hear her. In the blink of an eye and a huge gust of wind, Wesker was right in front of the B.O.W. soaring through the air and roaring as his wings slashed the B.O.W.’s tentacles off, leaving bloody stumps.

The creature screeched as Wesker slashed more and more into it and then it started to bubble, screeching ever louder as its skin started to burn and melt off and then its insides too started to melt and burn from within it. 

Wesker’s wings dripped with a golden substance that seemed to seep into the deep slashes he made. Whatever they were, the humans realized it must be some sort of powerful acid. The creature pulled its tentacles away from Chris whom fell back groaning in pain as he watched with wide eyes at the man he loved laying waste to the B.O.W. as the creature tried to defend itself from the onslaught but Wesker slashed through the tentacles with his wings as if they were nothing but paper. 

A few more slashes and the B.O.W. was no more. Nothing more than just a puddle of goo and melted organs dripping into the massive hole on the floor.

Wesker landed then on his feet, breathing harshly as he stood before his fallen enemy.

Grunting in pain as he pushes himself up, Chris rushes to Wesker's side despite of his injuries, worried sick for the older man. “Wesker. Wesker are you alright?” He asks gently, reaching a hand out towards Wesker. 

“Chris, wait!” Jill cried out trying to warn him but it was too late.

Razor sharp feathers were suddenly at his neck and Chris froze when he saw Wesker, snarling and eyes now completely black once again.

He gulped. This was not good.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this is going to a be long science lesson. Bear with me a bit here cause I also needed to do a bit of research and I hope that I tried to make the science as accurate as possible in such a fiction but then again, its science fiction and dubious science as I tagged it in this story. Hopefully, you guys would enjoy this explanation! 
> 
> Thank you again for all of your support!

Wesker growled menacingly, his razor sharp wing pressing into Chris’s throat but not enough to cut it open. But Chris knew that if Wesker did decide to press those razor sharp feathers in deeper, it was over for him. If the cut won’t kill him, the golden substance still leaking from Wesker’s wings would.

“W-Wesker. It’s me, Chris. It’s over. You stopped the B.O.W. and the clone is long gone. We managed to get my clone in the process. It’s alright now.” Chris said gently, trying to placate the still enraged man.

Wesker never moved an inch, still growling menacingly at Chris. But at least he hadn’t dug the razor sharp feathers in any deeper. Still, Chris hoped that Wesker was still in there. That he wasn't totally lost.

Jill and the others watched in fear for the inevitable, wanting to go and help Chris but fearing that if they did so, they would spook Wesker and that would end with Chris’s throat slashed open and possibly witnessing him be turned into a puddle of melted insides.

Lifting his hand up slowly towards the other man, Chris gently cupped Wesker’s face hoping that would help calm the blonde-haired man down. “It’s fine. The danger has passed. We’re safe. All of us. Albert, it’s okay. You can calm down now.” Chris said, calling him by his first name as that always did help calm the other man down. At first, nothing happened and then ever so slowly, Wesker pulled his wing away from Chris’s throat, the golden substance ceasing to drip from his wings.

Chris’s eyes widened when he saw those same feathers slowly shift from razor sharp to soft, harmless down as Wesker wraps an arm around Chris's waist and pulls him into a tight hug, holding him close while his wings instinctively curled around them both protectively.

“Um… Albert?” Chris asked, baffled at this sudden turn in events.

Without a word, Wesker started to nuzzle Chris’s neck, still holding Chris tightly to his chest. Chris could feel the rapid heartbeat underneath that sturdy chest meeting his own. It then dawned on him. Wesker wasn’t enraged. He was terrified.

Bringing his hand up to Wesker’s head, the younger man gently strokes his fingers through the blonde locks, soothing Wesker as he slowly calmed down.

Everyone watched in astonishment at Chris calming Wesker down so easily and then glanced at the huge wings sprouting out of Wesker’s back. What would cause him to suddenly have wings emerge out of his back?

“What the hell? Last I recalled, Pops only had to deal with the prototype virus inside him. And there was no mention of wings from Redfield when he fought my dad’s clone back in Kijuju.” Jake said, trying to comprehend what he was witnessing.

“Other than said clone injecting himself with Uroboros. But even then, that didn’t give him wings.” Sherry said.

“Do you think the virus could have granted him other abilities?” Piers asked.

Ada shook her head. “I’ve been the clone’s agent for a long time so I’ve seen him face to face numerous times. As much as I recollect those times, I’ve never seen the clone develop new abilities and from Chris’s report I doubt that he had attained new ones simply just from the virus he injected into himself in the mansion years ago and from Uroboros.” She said, which only confused everyone else further.

Then it hit Rebecca.

“Wait, I think I may have an inkling of how he got these wings.” She said.

“You do?” Leon asks.

“Yes. Jill, do you remember when we found Wesker in the facility?”

“Yes. What about it?”

“Those tubes that were plugged into his back. I don’t think they were feeding tubes. I think Rutherford was experimenting on Wesker by adding another type of virus into his system.”

“…So you’re saying that Wesker now has two types of viruses or perhaps even more inside his system right now?” Piers asked in shock.

“I suspect so. But I wouldn’t know until I do a complete examination of him.”

Jake shook his head. “Great. Just great.” He growls frustratingly under his breath. 

Sherry was just as upset. How many more people would hunt Wesker down to use him as a guinea pig if word broke out that he had gained new abilities after being subjected to Rutherford's experimentation? “Is there any way to cure him?” She asks. It was bad enough having a single virus to deal with as she had seen Wesker struggle with it. But two or possibly more? That would be a nightmare.

“I’m not even sure. I don’t think it’s even possible. The virus he had initially had already mutated his DNA into that of a Tyrant and we couldn't figure out a way to cure him of that. For all I know, the initial virus Wesker has might have mutated the viruses that Rutherford injected into him and might have changed his DNA structure all over again which would make finding a cure even more difficult for him.” Rebecca said, shaking her head. 

Everyone shook their heads. This couldn't be happening.

Turning back at the two men, they all watched wide-eyed as Wesker slowly calmed down, his eyes returning to the normal shade of blue from black. Wesker blinked, trying to comprehend what had just happened as he had no memory of what occurred after he had been poisoned by his clone. Why did his back suddenly feel so heavy? Wait. Were those wings? Where were they coming from? Following the alignment of the wings, he was shocked to find them attached to his back when he looked over his shoulder. How did he even get wings? But all thoughts of those appendages left him when he saw Chris bleeding in his arms.

“Chris? Chris!” Wesker exclaimed, worried sick when he saw the deep slashes across the younger man’s back, arms and legs. “What happened?”  The earlier fight then flashed inside his mind and he remembered fighting his clone even severing the arm of said clone and then the B.O.W. that his clone unleashed on them.

“Did my clone did this? Or was it the B.O.W.? I’ll kill them myself!” He snarls, his blue eyes flickering to red.

“I’m fine now, Wesker. It’s alright. The B.O.W. is dead. You got rid of him while I managed to get rid of my clone. Your clone however managed to escape though.” Chris told him, trying to reassure the blonde-haired man.

Wesker growled. He really wanted to tear that clone’s heart out. He has had enough of that thing’s shenanigans.

But he wondered, as thoughts of beating his clone to death filled his head, how did he beat the monstrous B.O.W. and why did he suddenly have wings? Fear gripped his heart. Was he changing even more into a monstrous beast? Looking at those wounds on Chris, he swallowed heavily.

“Chris… did I hurt you?” He asks softly, nearly whimpering.

“No. No you didn’t Wesker. You saved me.” Chris reassured him.

“How? I only remembered falling unconscious as the virus inside my body was trying to heal my internal injuries and getting rid of the poison that nuisance laced on his katana with. And the only way to save you is if I had… had changed into that feral state like back in the hangar.”

“Yes you did and that’s when your wings sprouted out but it was still you that saved me. I’m fine. Everyone’s fine.”

Wesker felt his stomach twist. He was losing control way too often. More times than he would have liked. What’s to say when he snapped he may not hold himself back and rip everyone here apart? It only made himself even more determined to part from Chris’s life. Along with everyone else’s. It would be for the best.

Mistaking Wesker’s silence for exhaustion, Chris pulls back and wraps an arm around Wesker’s waist, holding him close to his side as they went to rejoin the others. “Come on. We should head out before any more of Spencer's creations arrive.” He said.

Wesker merely nods, his wings tucking back and then ever so slowly sank back underneath his skin, the wounds on his back from where they sprouted out closing thanks to his healing ability.

 

* * *

 

Their leaving thankfully wasn’t interrupted by anyone else and Claire managed to secure a lab that was associated with TerraSave a few hours’ flight from the Arctic Circle up in northern Canada. It was isolated and there would be no one there at this point of time not to mention it had the equipment required for doing a complete examination on Wesker. 

Wesker sat on the edge of the bed in the lab waiting news of his condition from Rebecca as the woman examined his blood under the microscope and monitored his vitals.

As she went through the tests, everyone waited in the hallway having been shoved out by Rebecca to give Wesker some privacy, resting and talking. They were at least glad they escaped with their lives out of that frozen wasteland. “Could do with a nice hot meal and a shower.” Jake sighed tiredly.

“Unfortunately, all we got are rations so we’re going to have to make do.” Piers said.

“Not to mention we all reek.” Sherry joked.

“I do not smell!” The red-haired man cried out, looking a bit offended which got a few chuckles from the others.

“Well, technically we all reek. But if I’m not wrong there are some showers out just down the hallway. We’ll have to take turns since it’s a limited number.” Leon said.

“It’ll do until Rebecca gets the results.” Jill adds in.

Back inside the lab, Wesker still waited impatiently, clutching the edge of the bed tightly to the point it nearly crushed under his grip as he hatched a plan on how he would sneak away from the lab without alerting Chris and the others along with wondering what is even going on with him anymore. If this sudden development of wings sprouting from his back was all Spencer’s doing, he was going to find and finish Spencer after getting the answers he needed else they keep being on the run forever.

That wasn’t the life he wanted for the people he cared about. The sooner he dealt with Spencer and the evidence of Rutherford’s betrayal revealed, the sooner they could return to their normal lives.

Yet… a memory flashed inside his head. A feminine voice… a woman with brown hair… who was she? A pressure filled his head and he clutched his head trying to push away the ache growing in his skull. More images flashed before his eyes, a man with blonde hair like his and a little girl with brown hair like that woman's no older than three years old. And they were all... smiling and laughing. Who were they? 

“Wesker? Wesker? Are you listening?” Rebecca asks.

Rebecca's questioning brought him back to the present, interrupting his thoughts. “Hm?”

“I got a couple of the test results back.”

“And?” Wesker asked, clearing his throat. 

“Also it would seem that your DNA structure has changed again. But it’s not just your DNA. I’ll need to do a bit more testing to see what else has changed but I did find that your internal body structure is changing as well to accommodate for dealing with your wings. Your circulatory, respiratory system and musculoskeletal structure particularly is changing the most. It’s a slow process so you’ll have to take it slow until the process is complete else you run yourself exhausted or perhaps even injure yourself. The prototype virus is already under a lot of strain from the processes changing your body so you have to be careful to not injure yourself lest you overload it.” She says.

“I can’t just sit back and allow my body to recover Rebecca. We are on the run last I checked.” He says.

“That may be true but a day or two of rest would not hurt. And if we have to move, we’ll make sure that you won’t be doing anything strenuous.”

Wesker kept silent, cursing internally at his run of bad luck. He had to go. Now. Regardless of his condition, he couldn't risk just sitting around like a duck and exposing them all to further attacks. 

Just then Chris came into the lab wanting to check on Wesker and hoping to hear some good news for once but he knew better than to hope for such a wish. 

“Hey, you two. What are the results?” Chris asks, approaching them. Rebecca explained the results to Chris whom was not as pleased with the situation as Wesker but for different reasons. How much more did Wesker have to suffer? Approaching the other man with a look of concern, he asks how the older man was doing, “Something on your mind, Wesker? You know can talk to me right?”

Ever since they left, Wesker had become even more withdrawn and even gave him the cold shoulder. He would only do that when he was very upset, a trait Chris had learned about Wesker back in the S.T.A.R.S days.

“…It’s nothing Chris. You should head back and join the others. Don’t worry about me.” He replied but even Wesker himself knew that wasn’t going to deter Chris. If not, it only made the younger man even more concerned.

“You know you can talk to me Wesker. You don’t have to keep whatever is bothering you to yourself.”

“I said I’m fine, Chris. Just… I just need to rest for a bit.” Wesker says, laying back onto the bed and rolling onto his side with his back facing Chris before the younger man could even say anything.

Chris was now worried sick. What was going on with Wesker? Why was he withdrawing from everyone even him? What was he missing? He knew that Wesker was upset about the times he would lose control but he felt that this was deeper. Something so much deeper that he couldn’t seem to share it with him even after everything they’ve been through.

It just didn’t sit right with him but Chris was willing to put it on hold, knowing better than to push Wesker when he was clearly too upset to even talk. He had made that mistake before back in S.T.A.R.S. and it didn’t end well back then. He just hoped that Wesker would come and talk to him when he was ready to.

Looking at Rebecca who was just as equally worried at Wesker’s withdrawn state, he asks her to keep an eye out on him until he came back later as he needed to discuss with Jill and the others on their next course of action.

“Yeah no problem, Chris. Just go ahead.” She said. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Chris thanked her, grateful that there was at least someone to watch out for Wesker when he couldn't.

 

* * *

 

After another two hours had passed, Rebecca had completed all the entire examination. She was shifting nervously as she flipped through the papers reading them again and again. Wesker couldn't take it longer and finally asks Rebecca softly for the full test results. “What has my DNA changed to Rebecca?” 

“You… You might need to calm down.” She said.

“Just tell me, Rebecca. I don’t have time for this!” The man snarls furiously, catching Rebecca off guard from his anger. Seeing her flinch from his rage, Wesker cursed himself for it and took in deep breaths attempting to calm himself down.

“My apologies. I did not mean to snap on you.” He said.

“It’s alright Wesker. You’ve been through a lot and you’re trying to process it all.” She reassured him. “But to answer your question, my suspicions were right. You have another kind of virus inside your system alongside the prototype virus you have. Thankfully, it's just one. However, it seems to be a strain of the influenza virus but genetically engineered to be 100% lethal. Rutherford must have injected it into you back in the facility.”

Wesker gritted his teeth. “What else?”

“The prototype virus mutated it to a less dangerous state turning it into the avian strain of the virus but this strain is completely different from the previous strains of avian influenza viruses we know of. But this in turn also led the avian strain to mutate the prototype virus. So now you have the mutated version of the prototype virus alongside the new mutated virus which caused the change of your DNA structure once more. And… while your DNA is still that of a B.O.W.’s there also now seems to be human elements alongside avian elements to it. This would explain the development of the wings. As for the acid that the wings produce, it seems to be produced from glands that have recently developed right behind your shoulder blades. This acid is unlike anything I've seen and I can't exactly pinpoint what mutation from these viruses might have caused this.”

“So are you saying that I’m now a mixture of B.O.W., human, avian and something else?” Wesker said just trying to comprehend this information. Great. He was nothing more than just a manufactured freak proving Spencer right even more.

“…Yes. I understand that this is very overwhelming Wesker but on the bright side, the new virus and the mutation done to the prototype virus won’t be causing any detrimental effects on your system. It would seem that the prototype virus we treated back then still remains intact despite the mutation and you would not need injections to prevent it from attacking your cells.”

It didn’t matter if the new virus and the mutation of both viruses would not affect his health. At the end of it all, it didn’t change the fact he was becoming less human every single passing day. The blackouts, the times he lost control, his very presence around them disrupting their normal lives.

It only reinforced his belief that it would be better for everyone that he leave and live in isolation.

“Thank you Rebecca. I’ll… I’ll take my leave now. You should get some rest after doing so much for me and everyone here.” He said, turning on his heel and exiting the lab.

Rebecca tried to protest, to make him stay and rest but Wesker quickly left before she could stop him. 

That was it.

Once he cleaned himself up, he will go after Spencer. He had to go and attack now before Spencer could predict their next move. But he still had no idea where Spencer is. He had his suspicions of where he might be having compiled a long list of the many hideouts Spencer had by memory.

But there were just too many and knowing Spencer, he figured that the man would have added new locations to that ever long list.

He did however still remember the passwords that Umbrella had for keeping their security intact. Not to mention over the past several days, he was taking back his former clone’s memories, learning of new security protocols and passwords before said clone had killed the supposed original Spencer then.

Catching a glance of a computer on a desk in the far corner of the lab, Wesker resolved to sneak in when everyone was sleeping and use the computer to track Spencer down.

It was time for the hunter to become the hunted.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to update the next chapter because I just couldn't wait to share more of the fic! It's gonna get real rough soon from here on out. I do hope that you all would like this chapter.   
> More secrets will be revealed soon enough! 
> 
> Thank you again!

Soft ticks filled the air mixed in with soft snores coming from the man beside him. Sighing, Wesker checked the clock hanging on the wall of the bedroom he was in with Chris.

12 AM.

Turning over to check on Chris, he found that the man was deeply asleep.

Perfect. Now was the time for his plan to come to fruition.

Carefully getting out of the bed so as not to wake Chris up, Wesker got dressed and snuck out of the bedroom heading down the hallway towards the lab once more.

Wesker had been sure everyone had fallen asleep by this hour so it was a surprise when he ran into Jake in the middle of the hallway. Jake was just as equally surprised to see his father out in the hallway at this time of night. He frowned, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “What are you doing out here, Pops? Everyone’s asleep in the old bedrooms at this time of night.” The young red-haired man questioned the older man.

“I just needed to check on something. And why are you still awake yourself?”

Jake found that excuse quite flimsy in his opinion and ignored too the man's question. It was clear his father was trying to throw him off a bit. Not to mention, there was just something off about his father. He was tense and seemed to be on edge even more so. His suspicions only grew when he saw Wesker’s fingers twitch. His father wasn’t a nervous man and any emotions Wesker woud harbor he would have easily hid them. So to see such a reaction from Wesker got the gears in his brain turning.

“You’re not planning on running off… are you?” Jake asked, testing the waters. He really hoped that wasn’t what his father was intending to do.

But garnering from his father’s sudden stiff reaction, he immediately knew then and he grew angry, hurt and a sense of abandonment filling his soul.

“I can’t believe this. You’re actually planning on running off!?” He hisses angrily.

“Keep it down, Jake.”

“I won’t keep it down! After everything that we’ve been through, you have the nerve to j-just run off!? Haven’t you thought about Chris and the others!?” _“About me?”_ Doesn’t his own father care about him? Why else would he run off?

“To think that you’re better than the clone Chris killed all those years ago.” He snarls.

“Jake, do not push me.” The older man grits out.

“Or what? You’re going to snap? You’re going to lose i-?”

“I said STOP!”

His father’s outburst shocked Jake. He then realized too late then that he had touched a nerve and pushed too far. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.” He mutters.

The two stood there, with Jake getting even antsier as the silence between them grew.

“I have to go, Jake. I’ve only brought you and everyone else nothing but trouble. It was a blessing for you that you never met me back then.” He said.

Jake wanted to protest but it was clear his father wasn't having any of it. So he then asked Wesker what he was intending to do. “Where do you… plan to go?”

“To stop Spencer.”

Jake’s jaw dropped. “Are you crazy!? You’ll be killed!” He exclaimed. “Rebecca shared us the results! Your body still needs to recover!” He just finally managed to meet his father and now he was going to lose him again all from his crazy mission to find Spencer by himself? “Don’t you care enough about yourself!?”

“I care about you, Chris and everyone else. Nothing more. That’s why I have to go.”

Jake knew then that his father had made up his mind and it pained him that his father was going to go on this suicide mission. Why couldn’t the man just see that they would work best together? “…Then tell Chris at least.” If he couldn’t change his mind, then he would try to persuade his father to tell Chris before he left. Chris deserved to know. 

The older man kept silent and Jake could only shake his head, turning on his heel and heading down the hallway. Fine. If his father intended to leave him and even the man he loved dearly without saying anything, then he can go and leave for all he cared. Before he knew it, a hand was on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks before he was then turned around and engulfed in a firm hug.

“I don’t mean to hurt you Jake. That was never my intention. I do care for you. You are my son after all. And that’s why I have to go. To stop this madness before you get ripped away from me just like how your mother was ripped away from you. I… I can’t handle that.” Wesker said, his voice thick with sorrow.

Tears filled the red-haired man’s eyes and he could only bury his face into the older man’s shoulder, soaking the black shirt underneath wet.

“Just… don’t get yourself killed out there.” Jake said.

“I will do my best.” Wesker said not making any promises. 

 

* * *

 

Chris yawned as he woke up, reaching a hand over to where Wesker was only to find nothing but cold sheets. Jolting awake, he finds that Wesker was gone and then at the clock on the wall.

4 AM.

Where had Wesker gone off to? He did remember that Wesker had joined him in the bedroom as soon as everyone had cleaned up and retired for the night. Even then, Wesker just immediately went to bed not even talking to him or discussing with him regarding the results Rebecca had shared with them. He had to learn it first from Rebecca. At first, he had chalked it to Wesker needing some time to process the information that had been told to him.

But then Rebecca had told him how distraught the blonde-haired man was and wanted to go and comfort him. Rebecca however said it was best to let him be first and not bother him. Chris wanted to argue but she was right.

They didn’t want Wesker to withdraw even further from them by forcing him to open up. Jill agreed with the decision along with Ada and Leon. The younger folks weren’t too keen on the decision but agreed to let Wesker be for now.

So he kept silent only merely joining Wesker in bed and waiting for Wesker to talk to him. Only for him to nod off from exhaustion. With Wesker now apparently gone for who knows how long, Chris decided he was going to go look for him and be able to get Wesker to open up.

While he quickly got dressed, a worrisome thought filtered through his thoughts. Did Wesker get captured again? Claire had told him this place was a secure location and unknown to only but a few TerraSave agents whom were of higher ranking like her. There shouldn’t be any concern for anyone finding out but still he couldn’t help but fear the worst.

Exiting the small bedroom, he searches for any signs of Wesker. First, he checked the small break room where the TerraSave scientists would go to for breaks. When he didn’t find Wesker there, he searched in the offices and then just as he was about to head towards the lab, he bumped into Wesker in the middle of the dark corridor.

“Wesker! I was just looking for you.” Chris said, relieved to have found him. “Where did you go?” He asks.

“I was just checking the grounds in the case someone showed up.” He simply said.

Chris still felt there was something that Wesker was keeping to himself, something that he wouldn’t share with him. “Well, I appreciate that. But I think it’s best if you head back and join me. You still need to recover from our last fight with our clones and the B.O.W and to allow your body to deal with the changes the viruses are doing to you.” Chris suggested, beckoning Wesker to follow him.

Wesker merely frowns but still follows right behind Chris as they headed back to the bedroom.

As Chris led the way, Wesker spoke up softly, so soft he had to struggle to hear what the older man had just said. “Why do you insist on staying by my side, Chris?” He asks.

Chris was stunned of the question. “What do you mean by that, Wesker?”

“I’ve brought nothing but trouble into your life ever since you found me Chris. And not just your life but everyone else’s as well. So answer me this. Why do you still go so far and go through so much just to save me?” Wesker says through gritted teeth.

“Wesker, you know why. It’s because I love you.”

“It can’t possibly be just that!” He spat, shocking Chris from his outburst.

“Time and again, I failed in keeping you safe and you even died right in front of me! I couldn’t even protect myself and you have to endure so much just to save me again and again. Aren’t you tired? Or is this a sense of duty that’s driving you to continue this charade?” Wesker wanted to believe that it was out of love that Chris is doing this but the sinister, damning voice inside his head told him otherwise, planting doubts within him.

_It’s not just out of love. Perhaps, it may never be. It’s duty. Duty to right his wrongs and to rid of his guilt in failing to save you. That is all there it is to it._

“It’s duty and guilt driving you isn’t it?” He snarls accusingly at the other man.

“What? No!” Chris protests, stunned at the man’s accusation. “Wesker, it’s never been a sense of duty. It doesn’t matter how many times you get captured, I will always find you because I love you!” He couldn’t wrap around that Wesker could hold such doubts. After all these past months, after everything they had been through both the good and the bad, did he not see that he cared deeply for him?

Wesker shook his head. “I’m not worth it. After everything that has happened, how could you still love me? Tell me the truth, Chris!” Wesker exclaimed, clenching his fists at his sides.

“I did! I love you, Wesker. I always have.”

Wesker wanted to believe those words wholeheartedly. He wanted to tell the younger man the truth of why he was out late, remembering Jake’s words to tell Chris at least before he left for his mission. But that damn sinister voice inside of him stopped him from doing so. He grew indecisive. Should he or should he not tell Chris the truth?

Spencer’s cruel words suddenly rang inside his head. He remembered then what the man would tell him back when he was a young boy back in that hellhole. “Your parents never loved you all because you were nothing but trouble. Why else did you end up here with me? You should be thankful that I adopted you despite the trouble you gave me and if I so choose I could leave you to rot outside.” He threatens a shaking young Wesker.

Love. Love was beaten out of him. Love was used as a weapon against him. Those he cared about all eventually went away, either they died or they left him because he was nothing in their eyes but only merely a task to do.

No. He was not going to tell Chris. It would only drive the younger man to fulfill his task in stopping him from going on this mission and he couldn’t let that happen. While he doubted Chris ever loved him, he still loved the man deeply and he would not risk Chris's life any longer. 

“I’m going to go to sleep.”

“Wesker-.”

“I said I’m going to bed, Chris. Goodnight.” He said, slipping past Chris.

He already found out where Spencer is. All he had to do now was sneak out when Chris is asleep once more. Chris didn’t need him. Sooner or later, he would see the light and see that he isn’t worth it. He would leave him just like everyone else did.

It would be best if he left first before Chris did and breaking his heart in the process.

Yet, despite the doubts, his heart still wanted Chris, still wanted to be by his side and tell him everything. Damn his heart for being so weak.

No wonder his parents abandoned him.

No wonder he was nothing but a failure in Spencer’s eyes.

No wonder he was nothing but a manufactured weapon in the eyes of the world. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be returning from overseas on Friday and I'm just posting as much chapters as possible right now for you all to enjoy it in the meantime that I'm gone.  
> As for this chapter, well, things have officially gone downhill for Chris and the gang and soon things will finally be over for Wesker. Whether that over ends in tragedy or victory, well you'll just have to wait a bit more but I'll post it before I leave.  
> Plus revelations that Wesker himself never knew are emerging and oh boy will he be in for a shock. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**_Brother!_ A little girl with brown hair and brown eyes full of innocence chased after him through what appears to be a garden, giggling and just brim full of happiness and joy.  He could tell she was no older than two years old. But... why was she calling him brother? To his knowledge, he never had any other siblings. The closest he had to a sister was Alex and even then they weren't biologically related. **

**_Carry!_ The little girl pleaded and he did so, carrying her as best as he could which surprised him since he could even carry Chris with ease. He realized then he was short. Too short. Right beside him was a puddle of water and he saw his reflection. He was now but a small boy. What was going on? **

**_Albert, Nina! Dinner’s ready!_ He heard a man call out. Turning away from the puddle of water, he sees a handsome man with the same blonde hair as his and warm brown eyes full of wisdom. _Your mother just finished cooking. You can play again after dinner with your sister._**

**Warm arms wrapped around him pulling him and his supposed sister into a warm hug. Looking up, he would meet face to face a beautiful woman with the same brown hair as his sister’s and surprisingly the same shade of blue as his eyes.**

**_I’m sorry I’ve been quite ill often Albert._ She told him. He didn’t know what he said but it seemed that whatever he said made the woman happy. _You’re such a good older brother and a wonderful son. You make me and your father proud._**

**This woman… was his mother? And the man his father?**

**And then everything changed.**

**Blood. So much blood. Screams and pleas begging to strange men to let him go. Him struggling to break free from the strange man's grip feeling tears running down his cheeks.**

**And then gunfire.**

Wesker woke up with a scream lodged in his throat, sweat dripping down his forehead as his heart pounded rapidly inside his chest. What on earth was that? What the hell was even that dream? Or was it a memory? Whatever it was, it left him pretty shaken. Looking up at the clock, he sees it was 6 AM in the morning. Shaking his head, he quietly got out of the bed and quickly got dressed. Looking back at Chris who was still sound asleep, Wesker sighs and runs a trembling hand down his face. He couldn’t afford to linger on that dream he had right now. He had bigger problems to deal with. 

Find Spencer. Find him, end him and clear their names. He would then have time to go over that dream once this nightmare is over.

Still as he exited the room, he could still hear the echoes of those desperate and heartfelt screams and pleas ringing in his ears making him tremble even harder. 

 

* * *

 

“Chris! Chris! Wake up!”

“H-Huh? What? Sherry?” Chris murmured sleepily, wondering what was going on. Why was Sherry waking him up? And why did she sounded so panicked?  

“Chris, WAKE UP!” Chris yelped when Sherry pulled him out of the bed and he landed with a painful thud on the floor. “I’m awake, I’m awake! What’s going on?” He cries out, any sleep in his system now gone.

“Wesker’s gone!”

“Gone? What do you mean gone!?”

“He’s gone, Chris! We tried to look for him everywhere but we couldn’t find him. And then Leon found this on a desk beside a computer inside one of the offices.” The young woman said, handing Chris a slip of paper.

“It’s… It’s addressed to you.” She said.

Chris took the piece of paper and started to read it line by line. And then re-read it again. And then again.

This has to be a cruel joke. Or a nightmare.

But there was no denying that was Wesker’s handwriting. It was short but the message was clear.

 

** Chris, **

** I’m going to finish this once and for all. After this, I will be on my own and live my life away from you and the others. After everything that has happened, you deserve better. You, Jill, Rebecca, my son, Sherry and everyone else. I will only bring ruin and destruction to you and your loved ones. Don’t come after me. **

** W **

****

Wesker left? And then had the nerve to tell him not to come after him? What was going on?

He then remembered the argument he and Wesker had in the dark hallway. Did it have to do with Wesker doubting that he truly loved him? But why? No matter how many times Wesker was ripped away from him, he didn’t care. He will always a find a way to bring him home and he knew the others would do the same.

He needed to find Wesker. Talk to him and placate all his doubts once and for all. He was going to knock some sense into that older man's skull.

“Jake... Jake seemed to know what Wesker was planning. He told us himself but he's utterly furious that Wesker didn't even tell you of his plans. Piers is trying to calm him down right now.” Sherry told Chris.

So Jake knew? Why didn't he stop Wesker? Oh who was he kidding? It sounded like Wesker already had made up his mind regarding on going on this mission alone judging from the message he left. He knew that once Wesker had made up his mind on something, he was going to pour all his efforts into it and no one not even he himself could stop him. 

“What about the others?” Chris asks.

“Jill, Rebecca, Leon and Ada are trying to find out clues as to where he might have gone. So far we haven’t found anything.”

Just then, the door slammed open and in came Jake and Piers.

“Captain! Miss Wong found something in the computer inside the office where Mr. Kennedy found the letter.” Piers said.

“That stupid old man! I told him to at least tell you but of course he just had to leave without even telling you! I’m going to beat that old man for this!” Jake shouts, worry and anger etched on his face.

Chris quickly got up, heading to the office where Leon, Jill and Rebecca were all gathered around Ada who was sitting in front of a computer.

“What’s the news? Did you find anything?” Chris asks.

“Yes. Wesker tried to hide his tracks but I managed to find a trail. He’s heading for an underground facility in the middle of the Sahara Desert.” Ada informed him. 

“The Sahara? What the hell is he trying to find there?” Jake asks.

“He did mention in the letter that he was going to end this once and for all. It could possibly mean Spencer.” Jill theorized.

“I’ll look into the site more. Give me a couple more minutes.” Ada said, typing away trying to find where this trail led to. Once she found it, she quickly hooked up a navigation device she had to the computer downloading the map that would lead them to this facility. 

Chris’s eyes widened. Wesker was planning on going after Spencer!? Everyone except Jake whom knew of this suicide mission were just as outraged. “In that condition of his? And without any backup? He’s officially lost it!” Leon says. Even Jill was just as shocked. Of all the people that she expected to be reckless, Wesker was never one of them. Wesker was the one who would strategize his plans before acting on them not just rushing head in without a care.

“I’ll call Claire. Ask her if she can get us a plane to take us to the Sahara Desert quickly.” Chris said, heading out of the office to get one of the burner phones they had managed to store up. He was furious. Furious with Wesker for leaving them, leaving him. “Damn it, Wesker.” He growls.

“I’ll go and collect as many medical supplies from the lab as I can since we’re already low on them.” Rebecca said. She just hoped Wesker was alright until they found him again. Sherry opted to go and follow Rebecca to help her so they could get it over and done with as soon as possible. Piers, Jake and Leon went to collect as much ammo and any weapons they could find.

It technically wasn’t a base but whatever they could find works.

Everyone just hoped that Wesker was safe and sound at most but they needed to get to him. Fast.

 

* * *

 

Chris was going to thank his little sister many times more and treating her to lunch for months for helping them out so much. He hadn’t expected her to show up and with Barry of all things. Of course he was upset at first, telling her off about risking her career and life for helping them. Claire had argued back and their argument would have gone on longer if it were not for Barry.

“We’re here to help you, Chris. Wesker is important to you and he’s also part of this little group. We’re not going to let you do all the work while we have to watch from the sidelines fearing the worst. And not to worry, Claire managed to request for a leave of absence saying its a family emergency so TerraSave has no idea where we are right now and they have no plans on following us.” Barry said.

So here he was with the rest of the group in a plane that Barry had borrowed from a friend thanks to a debt his friend owed him.

Chris checked his ammo making sure that his gun was loaded, closing the barrel once more as he clutched the gun tightly.

“We’re close.” He heard Jill cry out. “Everybody get ready. You all know the plan. Get in and find Wesker no matter what it takes. And if you see either Spencer or the clone or both, don't confront them head on. Radio us for backup.” She adds in.

“Hold on everyone!” Barry shouts, slowly landing the plane on a spot that could support its weight. Chris itched to get out as the plane slowly descended and when it finally landed, he all but ran out of the plane, twisting the door handle open and leaping out into the hot sands.

Bright sunlight hit his eyes and he had to cover his eyes with his hand, protecting his eyes from the glare. He heard the soft thuds behind him as everyone joined him with Ada taking the lead, “That way.” She said, following the navigation device she held in her hand. 

“Right. Let’s go.” Chris said and they all headed out.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh it's getting real intense now! And I can't believe that this fic will be ending shortly. I've decided to end it at 45 chapters. It's been a long ride but before any goodbyes could be said, just wait a bit more as there will be more coming up soon!

Walking through the hot, dark corridors of this large facility, Wesker wiped the sweat from his brow as his eyes searched for any sign of his clone and Spencer in the darkness, avoiding guards if possible and taking out those that he could not avoid before they could alert the whole facility. He knew Spencer was here, having tracked him down here back in the TerraSave lab. He had to be here. 

So far this tactic seemed to be working but he knew Spencer would have eyes throughout the whole facility and he wouldn’t be surprised if the man already knew he was here. Spencer always was two steps ahead of him being the paranoid man that he is.

Entering the cold room where the facility would keep the corpses of failed B.O.W. for storage whenever they needed to extract some samples from them if need be in several research projects, Wesker took out his gun ready to fire if need be. The room itself quietly brought back the terrible memories he didn't want to remember right now. 

The memory of Spencer shoving and locking him in the cold room because he failed an assignment or wasn’t behaving how Spencer would have wanted, the cold digging deep into his bones and him shivering so badly his teeth rattled and thinking he was going to die as he sat against the wall, nearly frozen to death, only for the doors to open again and the medical staff taking him out and bringing him back to life. He never was fond of the cold as a result from the traumatic ordeal and often wore turtlenecks but having blocked the memory back then, he couldn't recall why he did have a preference for turtlenecks. Until now.

“Ah, Wesker. My son, I’m glad that you’ve finally come home.” Spencer’s voice rang out, echoing throughout the cold room.

Wesker growled angrily. “For the last time, I am not and never will be your son. Show yourself, Spencer!” He cries out, wanting to rip the man asunder.

“How rude. Is that anyway to greet your father?”

“You are not and never will be my father! Where are you Spencer?” His sharp sense of smell couldn’t pick up that horrid scent that only belonged to Spencer. Wesker suspected that he must be in another room and was speaking with him through the speakers. Looking around, he saw a few speakers in the dark corners of the room confirming his suspicions.

But his sense of smell did pick one familiar scent and he growled, eyes flashing red. “I know you’re here, clone.” He growls.

A dark laughter filled the whole cold room and lo and behold, the clone emerged from the mists, his missing arm once more intact as it had been regenerated thanks to his powerful healing ability. “I must say I’m impressed that you managed to find us. But I do wonder where your ragtag group of misfits is?” The clone asks.

“Safe and away from here. It’s just you and me.”

“A shame. I do enjoy playing with my food.”

“You dare lay a finger on any one of them and I will not hesitate to rip both of your arms off.”

“You were lucky. It will not happen again.” The clone snaps back.

“It’s been quite the lovely time seeing you again, Albert. But I am a busy man so I’m sure your ‘brother’ can play with you for a bit.” Spencer chuckled, the speakers going quiet once more. Both men glared at each other both tense and waiting for the other to make their move first.

With a growl, Wesker made his first move, rushing at the clone in a blink of an eye but the clone saw it coming and easily dodged it.

The two traded blows as they rushed at each other at such high speed, not once letting up in their barrage of fists, kicks and bullets. The gun in his hand had been knocked out by the clone but Wesker repaid that in kind by disarming the clone as well. It was now a full on brawl. Wesker blocked a punch aimed right at the side of his head with his arm. Any lesser man would have their arm broken from such a force but not Wesker. He then attempted to do a spinning kick, but the clone easily blocked it and then grabbed his ankle intending to break his leg by twisting Wesker's leg.

Wesker however twisted his body, letting his body follow the direction that his clone intended to twist his leg to and then slammed his other foot into the clone’s stomach.

Releasing his grip on Wesker’s ankle, the clone coughed clutching his stomach as he spat out blood. “You’ll pay for that.” He said, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

Wesker lands back on the ground gracefully like a cat and sneers at the clone. “You can try.” Wesker taunts the clone.

Snarling, the clone lunges at him, intending to shove his hand right into Wesker’s chest but Wesker read that move. Shifting to the right, he grabs the clone’s arm and breaks it but before he could tear the clone's arm off like he back in their earlier fight, the clone knees him hard leaving him open before said clone slammed his palm into his chest right in the middle of his sternum with such force it sent Wesker flying to the other side of the cold room, slamming into the wall and even causing cracks to form from the impact.

Wesker cried out in pain, spitting out blood, as his spine broke from the force and his ribs and sternum shattered. He could feel his heart beating completely out of rhythm from the force of the blow. The virus needed to correct it. Fast. But how when the virus is already overloaded dealing with the changes to his body? He was going to die if his spine didn’t heal quickly as he was completely defenseless.

The clone approached him with an evil grin like a predator ready to make the kill. _“Damn it, just heal. HEAL ALREADY!”_ He screams internally, pleading to his body to just get it over and done with so he could defend himself. He could feel his spine mending but it was too slow. His ribcage was healing just as slow but he could care less. It was his spine that was essential right now in this fight. And his heart, it was beating erratically and irregularly. All he could do was gasp for air but even that was failing as his lungs spasmed underneath his broken ribcage.

“Once again, I have proven to you that I am the superior one. You will never beat me.” The clone mocks him, now standing over him.

Wesker coughs and gasps when the clone grabs him by the throat and lifts him up, starting to squeeze and crush his windpipe.

“And now you will die here. And once I have dealt with you, I’ll deal with your lover, your son, your goddaughter and your friends.” He sneers.

The urge to let that darkness inside him, to let the Tyrant’s instincts mixed in with the heavy rage that sat deep in his soul to take over had never been so tempting. It practically screamed at him to embrace it. To let it sink its fangs into him as one last desperate act of self-defense. To let himself go. 

But Wesker held on, refusing to let himself give in. He watches as the clone pulls his free hand back intending to plunge it into his chest and rip out his heart. Just as the clone did so, Wesker felt his spine come together once more and grabbed the clone’s arm stopping the attack just as the clone’s fingers brushed against his chest.

With a roar, he twists the arm of the clone with such force he completely tore the arm off the clone’s body. The clone roared in pain as blood spurted forth from the stump, spilling over Wesker. In his great pain, the clone released Wesker as he clutched his bleeding stump.

With the clone distracted, Wesker musters as much strength as he could and with a mighty cry, he slams his fist onto the center of his chest right over his heart jolting it back to a normal rhythm and he takes in a huge lungful of oxygen, coughing and gagging as he clutched at his throat. 

Getting up shakily, Wesker dropped his hand from his throat and looked up. He then saw his opportunity. Fangs bared, his eyes flashed a deep red without even realizing it, and his wings burst forth from his back ripping the back of his shirt with blood spurting out of his back as his skin once again ripped open.

With a flap of his four wings, Wesker launched right at the clone with such speed he was nearly invisible to the naked eye. So fast that even his clone nearly didn’t see him. Pain burst forth from the clone’s chest as Wesker’s wing broke through his chest, breaking ribs and shredding vital organs, lifting him high into the air. 

Coughing up gouts of blood, the clone could only stare flabbergasted at what he was seeing. Since when did his progenitor have wings? But before he could even contemplate on this let alone defend himself, Wesker had released the golden acidic substance from his wings.

The clone screamed as the substance burned and melted away tissue, organs and bones, squirming in the air like an insect desperately trying to get free. His hands tried to pull out the wing that was protruding through his chest but the razor sharp feathers only slashed his hands open and caused more of the acid to leak into the deep cuts, dissolving his hands.

Wesker watched with cold eyes as the clone slowly dissolved all while screaming in pain and cursing at Wesker. Not even the clone's powerful healing ability could stop the acid eating away at him. Wesker didn't pay any heed to the clone's insults and curses, simply watching his counterpart melt away until the remains of said clone dripped to the floor leaving behind a dissolved puddle of biological material.

“Superior? All you were ever superior at was running your mouth.” Wesker mocked the now dead clone. With the demon that constantly haunted him gone, he quickly made his way to find Spencer.

_“You’re mine now, Spencer. And this time there won’t be anyone to help you.”_  

Unbeknownst to him, Spencer had already predicted that his ‘son’ would defeat his clone. Pressing a button on the console, he smirks as he watches the tanks containing all of the clones of his ‘son’ and Christopher Redfield open and the clones waking up to defend the facility before he himself got up to meet Wesker himself.

What a reunion it would be.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there folks! I'll be uploading the rest as soon as possible. Thanks again for all of your support.
> 
> But warning. This scene may be a bit gory for some folks so if this isn't your cup of tea then you skip ahead.

When Chris and the rest of the group reached the underground facility, they found several dead Umbrella guards, with some of their necks twisted at an odd angle and others having their limbs ripped open while others were torn apart. It was clear that Wesker had already arrived at the facility.

“We’ll split up to cover more ground. Radio us if you find anything or if you need help.” Chris ordered.

“Right. Barry, Rebecca, you’re with me.” Jill said. “Piers, you take Sherry and Jake. Leon and Ada will go their own way. Claire, you’re with Chris.”

“Fine by me.” Claire said, releasing the safety off her gun.

They split up, some heading to the upper levels while the rest went to the lower levels. Chris and Claire were one of the groups that went to the lower levels. Taking out any guards that they happened upon, they found a trail of more bodies with vicious wounds and followed it to the cold room where they saw a puddle of blood and goo and a pair of shattered black shades right beside it.

“Is that…?”

“No. It’s not Wesker. The clone doesn’t have the same abilities as Wesker and not an ability that can dissolve you from the inside out. It’s probably Wesker’s clone himself.” Chris said. Good. They wouldn’t have to deal with him.

A loud crash boomed in the distance and the ground rumbled slightly.

“What the hell was that?”

A familiar inhuman roar echoed distantly and both Chris and Claire immediately knew who it was. “Wesker. Come on!” Chris shouts, running towards the doors on the other side of the cold room.

The roars grew ever louder as they got closer and closer. Bangs and crashes could be heard as the floor trembled with the force from whatever battle was going on. Turning to the left of a corridor, they ran through great steel doors that had been ripped off its hinges, skidding to a stop with their guns raised high.

What they saw next stunned them both.

Wesker with slashes and bullet holes across his body as he kept himself up in the air, wings out and flapping powerfully, with his eyes glowing a deep red and fangs bared. Veins were popping out along his temple and his nails were now razor sharp claws dripping with blood. Underneath him were a couple of mutilated corpses of his clones and that of Chris’s. He looked like the Angel of Death. Wesker glared at the remaining clones and at Spencer, the furious expression on his face promising revenge.

Spencer meanwhile stood right in the middle of the huge room surrounded by the army of clones he had amassed not even fazed or even fearful of the sight of a winged feral Wesker.

“My, my. Rutherford had done his job well. Despite his idiocy, he did the task I requested him to do so excellently. A shame he’s lost his mind. Well I was going to have him killed either way just as I had his mole killed before you came to the Arctic Circle.” Spencer said mockingly.

“Spencer! It’s over!” Chris cried out, aiming his gun at the man. Claire too aimed her gun at Spencer ready to fire if he so moved.

“Ah the two Redfields. I am quite pleased to see you.” Spencer greeted them with a cruel smile.

“You’re under arrest, Spencer! If you surrender now, we’ll take it easy on you.” Claire said.

Instead of begging for mercy, Spencer laughed. “Surrender? You must surely be joking. I am at the height of my power alongside an army of my own! Not you, not even my own son can stop me!” He laughs.

Wesker snarled and flew right down at Spencer, charging through several clones and laying waste to them, his wings aimed at the source of his suffering and threatening to pierce him through. But Spencer, having been the one that had given Rutherford the very virus that changed Wesker and had predicted how the virus would mutate in the proximity of the other virus, knew his weakness.

Pressing a button on his watch, Wesker’s screams of rage turned to pain when spikes rained down from a trapdoor that opened up from the ceiling and pinned him down like an insect, running through his wings and body.

What’s strange was the golden substance leaking from his wings couldn’t even dissolve the spikes. “Don’t bother Wesker. It’s a material I made specially crafted against the acidic substance you produce. After all, it was I who gave Rutherford the sample of the virus that mutated you. Not to mention I predicted how exactly it would mutate unlike that buffoon.” Spencer laughed cruelly.

“Y-You did this? What is wrong with you!? Why can’t you just leave him be!?” Chris yells in fury. He was going to make Spencer pay.

“Hush now. He is my son. I can do fit what I want with him.”

“You’re not his son! You kidnapped him, brainwashed him and turned him into your personal weapon all because of your crazed need for immortality.” Claire shouts just as furious.

“Let him go, Spencer! You have no chance!”

“No chance? In fact, I have already won.” In the blink of an eye, Wesker roars in agonizing pain as the clones rained down on him, breaking bones and rupturing organs as they rained down a heavy barrage of onslaught.

Chris and Claire fired at them, trying to take them out by shooting them in the heads. It seemed that it did the trick as they were too focused on Wesker. But the rest snapped out of their attack and turned to attack Chris and Claire instead leaving Spencer to deal with Wesker. In the blink of an eye, Spencer stood over the blonde-haired man now and without warning rips off his wings and threw them aside.

Wesker screeched in horrid pain as blood gushed out of the two large wounds on his back mixing in with the other still bleeding wounds on his body.

“Wesker! Leave him alone!” Chris shouts, firing at Spencer as Claire fired at a couple of the clones only for them to dodge it easily. Spencer with his abilities thanks to the perfected version of the prototype virus dodged all of the bullets easily, running right at them and tossing aside any clones in his way with such force that they ended up as bloody splatters on the floor without even breaking a sweat, singling Chris out.

Chris attempted to defend himself but he was no match for Spencer’s barrage of attacks. Fists cracked his skull open, then cracked his ribs. He coughed out blood when Spencer hurled a powerful punch right at his stomach and then spun in the air kicking him hard in the face sending him flying all the way across the room. “Chris!” Claire tried to help her brother but Spencer would only stop momentarily from his onslaught on Chris to attempt to finish Claire off too.

“Leave her alone!” Chris cries out, clutching his stomach as he shakily gets up, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. Only for him to be swept off by a devastating kick this time to his chest sending him flying once more and landing on his back, coughing and wheezing for air.

Wesker, now weak and out of adrenaline, returned to his normal state, panting heavily as he laid there bleeding out. He wouldn’t be able to heal. Not with those spikes through him. And even then the virus couldn’t withstand this overload of injuries. He tried to claw the spikes out but they were driven in too deep and he was too weak from blood loss to rip them out. All he could do was lay there in despair as he watches Chris and Claire being viciously attacked by Spencer and the clones.  

He should have known better. Of course Chris would still follow him. And now he and his sister were going to die because he couldn't free himself to help them. 

“You’ll never be able to defeat me, Redfield. You’re pathetic just like Wesker. Despite ripping him from his home after having his parents killed when they would not give him to me, despite beating every bit of humanity out of him, he still managed to disobey me. What a complete failure.” Spencer laughed. 

“Y-You monster! As if you if couldn’t get any lower. Murdering a family just to get your hands on a child and turning him into your weapon.” Chris spat.

“It was my goal! All I wished for was immortality and to be the new god of this world! And Wesker was supposed to bring my plan to fruition not ruin it! I do not care who stood in my way! I will get rid of them all.” Spencer said.

“His bloodline. It all came from his mother. She had come from a long line of ancestors, trading merchants whom had been exposed to the pollen of the Stairway to the Sun centuries ago! I only found out when I was testing her blood which I had gathered from the hospital she was in as she was quite an ill woman. A shame really cause her genes coding her immune system seemed to have become defective. However, the few genes that were still normal explained why his mother was an intellectual and why Albert had such a powerful immune system, far more powerful than the average person and rapid healing and regeneration of his cells. It all came from centuries of exposures to multiple epidemics activating and mutating the virus that would lay dormant in the cells of his ancestors inserting their viral DNA into their cells’ genetic material, recombining their DNA to become the perfect human! They were so rare after being hunted down and accused of witchcraft all because of their gift. I couldn’t afford to let a descendent slip through my fingers.” Spencer said just as he slammed his foot down on Chris’s hand shattering it earning a pained scream from the younger man.

“It was why Albert survived all of the trials that I put him through unlike the rest! They all had varying degrees of immunity and high intelligence but in the end they were nothing but weaklings!”

Grabbing a fistful of Chris’s hair, he painfully pulls the man’s head up, with a cruel smile of victory on his face. “You should have heard how Wesker’s parents pleaded to release him. It was just so easy to take him as a little boy while his parents pleaded to give him back to them despite them bleeding out. How his little sister cried in his mother’s arms terrified out of her mind, crying out to her brother. I had never been happier watching Wesker through the cam of my mercenaries crying his eyes out and reaching for his little family when I gave the order to have them gunned down.”

“YOU BASTARD!” Chris yells, attempting to hurl a punch at Spencer with his other uninjured hand but the man easily caught it and started to crush his hand making Chris cry out.

Wesker blinked. His parents… his parents tried to save him… and he had a little sister. Memories of a life long ago which he was ripped out from shortly trickled in and he then remembered. The man, woman and little girl… they were his family. That dream or what he knew now was a memory must have been when he was still together with them. He remembered being loved and cherished, playing with the little girl whom was his little sister and protecting her, the couple hugging him and all of them laughing.

Tears filled his eyes. He had a family. They hadn’t abandoned him. They loved him. And Spencer… Spencer had murdered them.

Spencer had tore him out of an ordinary life with them, ripped them away from him. Rage boiled deep within his soul, a searing rage unlike anything. It wasn’t like when he was back on the island or in the hangar. No this was deeper. He couldn’t save his family back then but now he had the power to do so. He wasn’t going to let Spencer take away his newfound family and his lover. Not again.

With a roar, red eyes turned into a sea of black once again and black veins appeared on his face extending down his entire body as he tore himself from the spikes, the prototype virus now having mutated once more to a much more powerful version with his healing ability at an all-time high and regenerating the injuries left behind rapidly leaving intact flesh and skin. Growling, Wesker summons a huge, powerful gust of wind with a single flap of his wings aimed right at Spencer sending him flying and releasing his grip on Chris.

Chris pushed himself up weakly, gasping for air, watching Wesker with wide eyes as the man growls and lunges right at the clones that were attacking Claire, vanishing before appearing once again right by Chris's side and right behind his trail, the clones were torn apart. Heads came flying off along with limbs and blood spurted across the floor. It was a trail of destruction. With not even sparing a second, Wesker vanished once more as he flew at high speed, taking out the remaining clones until none were alive before he then turned on Spencer. Spencer’s instincts picked Wesker coming right for him and he dodges the wings aimed right at his head but Wesker was ready and grabs Spencer by the waist before spinning in the air and then slamming Spencer onto the ground, so hard that the impact left cracks on the floor.

Spencer spat out blood from the great impact and with a huge roar, Wesker plunged a wing through Spencer and sliced his throat open with his other wing. Spencer chokes on his own blood attempting to push himself off but Wesker’s lower wings pierced right through Spencer’s legs and his upper wings which he had pulled back from the man’s torso pierces right through Spencer’s arms.

He was trapped.

Spencer screamed and cried out in agony refusing to admit defeat as he was slowly being dissolved all while Wesker watched his tormentor perish silently.

A painful death fitting for a terrible person.

Spencer cursed and swore that this wasn’t the end. That he will find a way to get back at him but the fear evident in his eyes spoke a different story. Wesker relished in the fear in Spencer’s eyes. Now he knew what it was like to be on the receiving end.

With one last bloodcurdling cry, Spencer died, his corpse dissolving only to leave behind pieces of clothes and biological material.


	43. Chapter 43

“Chris!” Claire ran to help Chris up. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah. Just… give me a minute.” He coughs. His stomach and chest was still sore from the brutal assault that Spencer had laid on him. He probably wouldn’t have survived if it were not for the fact that Wesker had just saved him. And he had also saved his little sister from those clones. He wouldn't know how he would deal with losing his dear sister and he would forever be grateful to Wesker for that. 

Wesker still stood over Spencer’s remains, soft pants and growls leaving his lips as he glared where the man once was with his wings ripping out from the floor and pulling back. Finally, his tormentor was dead. Yet, the rage still consumed him eating him from the inside out.

He was losing control and he was on the edge of letting himself give in and become the monster he always thought he was.

Their tormentor was dead but the battle was far from over. 

“Wesker. I need to get to Wesker.” Chris said.

“Chris, wait. I don’t think it’s safe to approach Wesker right now.” Claire argues.  

“He won’t attack me, Claire. Wesker’s gone berserk in front of me several times and never has he tried to hurt me.”

“Are you sure this it’s a good idea, Chris?” Claire asks, worried that her older brother might be making a very big mistake that might cost him his life.

“Trust me, Claire. Please.”

Claire didn’t like the plan but she trusts that her brother knew what he was doing. If there was anyone that could bring Wesker back, it was Chris.

“Just… approach him slowly. We don’t want to spook him.” Claire simply advised Chris.

Chris nods and approaches Wesker slowly, putting his gun back in its holster so as not to appear as a threat.

Wesker never seemed to notice him, not even when he was so close to him. Gently placing his hand on Wesker’s shoulder, Chris expected a violent reaction but nothing.

“Wesker. It’s alright. Spencer’s dead. We can go home now.” He said.

The blonde-haired man didn’t respond. Chris then gently spun Wesker around and was stunned at what he saw next.

Tears ran down from the blonde-haired man's eyes, making the dark pools shimmer like obsidian, with his fangs bared still. Chris could feel the tension radiating from Wesker’s body. It was clear he was on the verge of snapping and that worried him greatly. 

“Hey, it’s alright. It’s alright.” Chris said, gently wrapping his arms around Wesker.

That garnered a reaction from the other man. Burying his face into Chris’s shoulder, the man made a guttural noise and started to tremble. Chris simply held him close, rubbing his hand up and down Wesker’s back trying to sooth him.

“H-He… He killed them. M-My family.” Wesker said, having smelled Chris’s scent and feeling the warmth radiating from his body, anchoring him back down from the edge.

Chris knew whom Wesker was talking about and his arms tightened around Wesker, his heart breaking for the man in his arms. Many a time he had wondered what family Wesker had come from and what they were like. He even found himself sometimes wondering if in another life, if he would have met them back when he was in S.T.A.R.S. But those thoughts had vanished when he was seemingly betrayed by that version of Wesker. And when he had found the Wesker he loved again, he once again couldn't help but wonder. 

“I a-already had a dream which turned out to be a memory of them before I left. I remembered them. When Spencer spoke of them, the memories came back. I-I had my father’s hair and my mother’s eyes. I-I even had a little sister with brown hair, the hair color of my mother’s, with brown eyes, the same color as my father’s eyes. M-My parents loved me and so did my little sister. I-I loved them dearly and now they’re DEAD!” He sobs.

Chris gritted his teeth as rage coursed through his veins. If Spencer had still been alive, he would find a way to make the man’s life a living nightmare before he ended him himself. He cursed that he wasn’t strong enough to stop Spencer once again with Wesker having to end him himself.

“I’m so sorry, Albert. I’m so sorry for your loss.” Chris said, clutching him close and letting Wesker mourn for the loss of his family.

He wished he could take Wesker’s sorrow, anything to help him heal and just be happy. The man deserved it so why was fate so cruel to not give him even a short break.

“I’m here. I’m here, Albert.”

“How can you still be here, Chris? I only bring death and misery! EVEN TO MY OWN FAMILY!” He screams in grief and anger. Why did Chris still consider him worthy to be with? Even his own family died all because of his existence. If he had never existed, there would no chain of events that would have led to this needless path of death and destruction.

“No. No you don’t.” Chris reassures him.

“How could you even say that!?” He screams in outrage.

“Listen to me. Yes, your existence did start a chain of events that nobody not even you would expect to happen. But still, you manage to bring happiness to those around you. Your family loved you. That shows that your existence meant something dear to them. I love you and I always will because I can’t imagine an existence without you in it.”

Nuzzling his cheek against Wesker’s head, he smiles tearfully, “A life without you was torture, Albert. And I will help you see that you are worthy of being in this world and being with me.”

Wesker trembled even harder, losing it as his tears soaked Chris’s shoulder and clutching onto the back of the man's shirt like a lifeline. He could still hear the tearful pleas from his parents begging the Umbrella mercenaries to let him go as he tried to break free from one of the mercenaries’ grip and his little sister crying to the mercenaries to leave her older brother alone, still feeling the strong grip around his small body as the mercenary held him as he tried to reach out to them, witnessed them being gunned down while hot tears ran down his face and his screams.

He was powerless, always had been under Spencer’s watch.

But now the monster was dead. Still, he felt the deep hooks that Spencer left behind in his bleeding heart. Yet, feeling Chris’s arms around him, just holding him, he felt safe and the wounds in his heart slowly healing.

And while he still held doubts that he was worthy, he felt that he could believe Chris.

Maybe, he could finally have that happiness he wished he could have.


	44. Chapter 44

Nearly three months later…

 

Sunlight streamed in past through the thin curtains in the bedroom falling onto the two people that slept on the large bed. Chris yawned, stretching his arms over his head before wrapping his arms around the blonde-haired man who was pressed to his side once more.

Chris smiled as he watched Wesker sleep peacefully after so long being haunted by nightmares and cruel memories endlessly.

It had been easy enough to deliver the evidence to the B.S.A.A. and have their names cleared once Ada managed to get all the files showing the collaboration between Spencer and Rutherford stored in the console room of the underground facility and in Spencer’s office before they had set the self-destruct countdown.

As for the fates of Jack and Rutherford, they paid the high price for their betrayal. Just as Spencer had told them, Jack’s mutilated body was found deep in the cavern that the B.O.W. that attacked them emerged from back in the Arctic Circle while Rutherford was sent to live out the rest of his days in a mental hospital.

The B.S.A.A. had reinstated everyone even Wesker their status as B.S.A.A. agents and Claire was once again a TerraSave agent. Barry also was discharged with full honors and allowed to retire in peace to live with his family. The B.S.A.A. had also given them an indefinite recovery period ensuring that their positions were secure when they returned from their little vacation.

But for Wesker, his battle wasn’t over. It took two months for Wesker to recover every single piece of his memories with Chris’s help, from Project W till his clone’s last breath and recently the memories of his family. And those memories continue to haunt him still even after Spencer’s death. He would wake up screaming into the night as he went through the torture he endured under Project W and watched his family get slaughtered right in front of him again and again. It was so vivid that it even left him aching when he woke up, as well as having his heart torn out of his chest living through the memories of watching his family die over and over again.

It had broke Chris’s heart every night when Wesker woke up screaming, tossing underneath the sheets and breaking out in a cold sweat with tears running down his face. All he could do was hold him close as Wesker sobbed cooing comforting words into his ears, reassuring him that the man who tormented him all his life was dead. That they had finally made Spencer pay for what he did. 

Eventually those memories were replaced by the few but happy memories he had with his parents and little sister. Chris helped him through it all, encouraging him to think of the good times albeit short as they are and focus on them instead.

He could now remember clearly how his parents and little sister looked. How his little sister would look up to him, his father being a man full of wisdom and a caring father and husband, and his mother whom was ill but still ever so loving and doing her best to be the best mother there was.

It would still be a long and difficult journey for him as he still suffered from nightmares here and there.

“You should be sleeping, Chris. It’s still too early.” Wesker mumbled, burying his face into Chris’s shoulder.

“And how would you know that?” He chuckles.

“I just know.”

“Of course you do.”

Wesker was about to retort with an equally smart remark when Chris’s mobile phone started to ring. “Whoever that is better be prepared when I come for them for calling us this early in the morning.” The blonde-haired man grumbled.

“Wesker, be nice!” Grabbing his phone, Chris looked at the screen checking who was calling. “Anyways, it’s Jill. Wonder why she’s looking for us right now.” Answering the phone, Chris presses the device to his ear.

“Morning, Jill. What’s going on?”

“I am really sorry to bother you, Chris. But, we have a situation right now.” Jill said, sounding quite serious over the phone.

“What’s wrong?” Chris got up, apologizing to Wesker as he gently pushes him off. “Jill. What’s happening?”

“We have a situation in Lanshiang, China. It’s Neo-Umbrella. They just launched an attack on the city and caused a C-virus outbreak.”

“WHAT!?”

“We’re going to need all hands on deck. It’s bad, Chris. Real bad.” Jill said.

“I’ll be on my way.” He said, hanging up and quickly getting out to get dressed.

“Chris, what’s going on?” Wesker asked, pushing himself up and sitting upright, watching Chris run to and fro quickly grabbing clothes and putting them on.

“It’s not your concern, Wesker.” The younger man replied.

“Chris.”

“You should get some rest. You don’t need to concern yourself over this.”

Wesker shook his head as he got up to get dressed too. “Wesker s-!”

“Don’t you dare tell me to stop. Tell me right now, Chris.”

The younger man sighs and tells Wesker what Jill had told him. “It’s big and the B.S.A.A. is going to need everybody on board.”

“Then I’m joining you since she states that the organization needs everyone.”

“Wesker…”

“You can’t stop me, Chris. I refuse to let you run in without backup.”

“I have my team.”

“And yet Jill is informing that they need everyone on board. Its clear that she doesn’t sound confident enough that your team can do the mission alone. I’m coming Chris and that’s final.” He said. Chris knew there was nothing he could do to deter the older man once Wesker had made up his mind. So he conceded, just hoping that the mission would be smooth sailing.

 

* * *

 

Of course it just happened that his wish wouldn’t come true. Fate always just happened to be cruel to him. Despite the large number of forces called upon for stopping this attack, they still suffered a large number of casualties with nearly all of his Alpha team added to that list leaving only him, Piers and Wesker alive. Not to mention they eventually found out who was the one in charge of the whole attack.

A Dr. Carla Radames whom had become a doppelganger of Ada. It was really strange chasing down after her with Ada’s face throughout the Neo Umbrella-controlled aircraft carrier. And when she was finally cornered, she had resorted to playing mind games on them. It had taken everything in Chris not to shoot her dead when she started to taunt him for causing his men’s deaths and not being to save them, opting instead to shoot the needle gun out of her hand. Unfortunately, just as they were about to take her in, a helicopter rose behind the researcher and a mysterious man shot her dead. 

Wesker cursed, and letting his wings burst out once more, he takes flight chasing after the helicopter that was trying to get away.

“I’ll be back! Just get off the carrier now!” He tells both Chris and Piers.

Chasing after the helicopter, ridding of the pilot and knocking the mysterious man out was easy enough. As he carried the man back to where the B.S.A.A. had made a camp for them, he saw the carrier where Chris and Piers had been being devoured by a thick white residue.

His heart pounded in fear when he saw Ada ran out trying to escape from the white residue, ready to board a helicopter. “Miss Wong! I can take you to the camp!” Wesker cries out.

Ada accepts it and Wesker reaches out. She takes hold of Wesker’s arm and as Wesker takes her away, they watched the aircraft carrier being devoured completely.

They thought that should have been the end of it. But apparently the enemy had one last trick up their sleeve. 

Now as Chris ran through the dark corridors of the oil rig he was in, he wondered how the hell did his life become upturned by the fact that there is a secret organization called The Family that had been founded since the Enlightenment Period and their goal was to further bio-weapons development and it just so happened that Derek C. Simmons who had been the United States Presidential aide and also the former Head of the Family (former as since The Family decided to betray him as told by the mysterious man after Derek was infected by the C-virus and he was then eventually killed) was responsible for some of the previous bio-terror attacks from the past and current year including in that attack in which the President died and even going way back being responsible for the destruction of Raccoon City. Not only that, he had experimented on Sherry and tried to kidnap Jake for experimentation as well as hunting down Leon and Helena which explained why Leon had to lay low from the B.S.A.A. even if he had friends there.

It took everything in his power to stop Wesker from tearing the man apart. The man had been furious.

But they had bigger fish to fry. That is the creature that Dr. Radames had developed and planned on releasing to the world.

Sherry and Jake had joined Chris, Piers and Wesker to take down this monster that Leon had told them off. HAOS. It just so happened that Dr. Radames had managed to get a sample off Spencer’s dissolved corpse before the facility had been blown sky high by a mole of her own and managed to integrate his DNA into the creature.

To Wesker it was a nightmare all over again. Having to face down the man again only this time it was fitting that he appeared as a monster now since he was one when he had been alive. Piers nearly had his arm cut off by a large slab of metal when the creature prematurely awoke and caused a massive destruction in the room it was in, separating Sherry and Jake from them but Wesker with his wings managed to fly over and pull him away before his arm could be slashed off.

Now they were on the run, attacking the creature whenever it got a bit too close as they searched for a means to escape the facility. Approaching the life pods, Chris and Piers dove in and Wesker was about to when HAOS launched a high voltage bolt of electricity, burning Wesker and his wings badly.

Wesker screamed in agony, skidding across the floor and attempted to get up. Piers, seeing HAOS approaching closer, attempted to sacrifice himself by injected the C-virus sample into him but Wesker stopped him having seen the young man ready to do so.

“D-Don’t do it. I’m not… worth that.” He growls, pushing himself up. “This is my fight. Not yours.”

"But-!" Piers tries to protest. 

"DON'T!" Wesker yells. Piers wanted to help but the pleading look on his Captain's face and that on Wesker's made him concede, dropping the syringe. 

Wesker pushed himself onto his feet shakily but instead of getting in, he turned around to face HAOS. 

“Wesker, what are you doing? Come on!” Chris screams.

“Go! I’ll join you later!”

“How!? The pressure outside is too strong! You’ll get crushed!” Piers argues.

“Just go!” With a roar, Wesker’s still healing wings flared out despite the pain running through them and he dodges another bolt of electricity, taking flight and slashing at the creature’s arms and body as the acid from the wings slowly burned it from the inside out.

“Wesker!” Chris cries out, attempting to get out to help his lover. 

However Wesker saw this and he couldn't let Chris sacrifice his life in this final battle. Growling, he flies over and shoves Chris back into the pod before slamming the button on the console right beside the pod shutting it close. “Wesker no! WESKER!” Chris screams, banging on the glass in attempt to get out all while Wesker watched the pod rise. Chris couldn't bear watching the man he loved sacrifice himself. After everything, it shouldn't happen like this. 

Distracted momentarily, Wesker cries out in pain when the monstrous beast throws a large sharp piece of metal at Wesker impaling him through the torso. “Wesker!” Chris screams.

“I’ll b-be fine.” He coughs out, blood dribbling down his lips.

Pressing another button, the lifepod launches into the sea and Chris and Piers could only watch in horror as Wesker turns back and flies straight at the beast, ripping his wing through the creature’s chest and broke its neck with a powerful swing of his fist just as the pod was ejected out into the dark depths of the ocean. 

Wesker fought relentlessly against the creature. Even with a broken neck, it still had life in it. The beast roared and thrashed, damaging the facility even further and even starting a great fire. He had to finish it now before it broke free. With a mighty roar, he punches his fist through the creature's chest and straight through its heart before pulling his now bloody hand out. For good measure, he sliced the creature's head off with his wings watching it dissolve from the acid eating at it. 

Explosions echoed as the damaged facility exploded, taking the now dead creature to the dark depths as water gushed in. Wesker quickly flew out through the tunnel which the life pod launched through, breaking through the metal hatch and swam up propelling himself with each beat of his wings, quickly gaining speed and eventually reaches the pod, extending his nails into claws and dug in, latching on for dear life.  

Exhausted and bleeding out, he attempts to hold his breath but it was getting harder and harder with the pressure around him threatening to crush him until eventually he gave in, his lungs protesting against the torrent of water entering as he slowly drowns underneath the lifepod.

He slips away just as the lifepod bursts through the surface nor felt the hands that reached out to him grabbing him and pulling him into the pod. 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter ya guys! Finally, its the end of this story. Will there be a happy ending or will it all end in a tragic note? Read on to find out. 
> 
> It took me awhile to complete this but I finally did it. I'm really happy that you guys all loved this story and I thank you all for your support. I have other plans on future RE fics, one of them being the fic inspired by Wolf's Rain but also other ideas with one of them based from Project Resistance. Seeing the little details in the trailer got my brain juices flowing for Albert and Chris.
> 
> Once again, thank you all!

Beeps and hisses greeted Chris’s ears as he entered the cold room, taking a seat at the chair reserved for him by the bed of the prone figure that laid on the bed, tubes and wires running throughout the figure’s body hooked to machines all meant to keep him alive.

Taking the cold, pale hand into his own, Chris felt his heart breaking seeing Wesker laying there being breathed with the aid of a tube down his throat. How he wished that Wesker would wake up fine and healthy.

As he sat there, he recalled the worst day of his life. The day he fished Wesker out from the sea. 

It had terrified him to the core when he and Piers had seen Wesker slip to the surface when they released the door open and dragged him inside the pod only to find that he wasn’t breathing. Nor did he find a pulse.

He didn’t waste any time in trying to get Wesker’s heart beating again, pounding away at the man's chest all while he grew angry at Wesker for throwing his life away in an self-sacrificial act to stop that monster. Didn’t he know that his life meant so much more than just a means of self-sacrifice? Water gushed out of the prone man's mouth as he repeatedly pumped the man's chest before lowering down and clamping his mouth onto Wesker's, breathing oxygen into the man's lungs. 

By the time that the reinforcements that Piers had called for arrived, Wesker had a weak pulse but he wasn’t breathing still. The medics had taken over, taking the prone man out of the pod and into the boat they had come in. Chris watched as the medical team attempted to get Wesker breathing again throughout the entire journey back to the base, his heart pounding in fear of the worst to come. What happened next was hazy. It was like he was underwater. He heard the blares of the alarm from the heart monitor, watched as the medics cut Wesker's uniform open and pasted the paddles onto Wesker's now exposed chest and heard the call. He jolted when Wesker slightly jolted from the shock. Then he turned only to see the flatline on the monitor once again, his heart twisting painfully inside his chest. 

That was nearly three months ago.

The doctor had informed him of the damage done to his lover. The countless injuries that the doctor stated as if he was reading off a supermarket list and add in how going without oxygen resulted in Wesker possibly not waking up from the deep coma he was in from had shattered his world.

He couldn’t live without Wesker.

He regretted his actions then but he was just too engulfed in grief, having shoved the doctor against the wall demanding why Wesker wouldn’t wake up. Jill, Piers, Jake and several other agents had to get involved to pull Chris off of the poor man.

What the scientific jargon that the doctor explained was just too much for Chris to process. Rebecca had to step in and once he had calmed down, had explained what the doctor’s explanation was.

Cell death. Large numbers of cells dead and with those cells dead, the viruses within Wesker’s body couldn’t replicate as quick without these host cells. Without these cells, the viruses would die thus explaining why the large numbers of the prototype virus which are responsible for his rapid healing were destroyed. With most of the virus gone, it resulted in his slow healing. And with the countless injuries that Wesker had, the few numbers of the prototype virus had to deal with healing the worst of the worst injuries before they could restore the number of cells that had died off along with keeping the other strain of the virus under control else it overwhelm his system.

Still, he hoped that Wesker would wake up fully recovered. No matter how long it would take, he would wait for the day when Wesker would open his eyes and reveal those blue orbs he dearly loved.

“I’m here again. As always, Wesker.” Chris said softly, running his thumb across the smooth skin of Wesker’s hand.

“A lot of people are waiting for you, just letting you know that.” He said. _"Including me."_

All he was met was more beeps and hisses. “So please, you need to wake up. You have to, Albert.” Chris pleads, squeezing the pale hand tightly refusing to let go.

 

* * *

 

**Wesker didn't know why but he had never felt so refreshed as he roused awake from a deep sleep. Waking up, Wesker found himself in the middle of a living room and sitting across from him was his long dead mother and father smiling at him. He felt a weight pressed against his side and he looked down to see his little sister leaning against him with a big grin on her face. He was utterly stunned. What was happening?**

**_“Welcome home, Albert.”_ His father spoke then, his voice a warm baritone just as he remembered. **

**_“We missed you so much.”_ His mother said, sounding ever so kind and lovely as he recalled. **

**_“Missed you, brother!”_ His little sister squealed, hugging him. **

**Wesker couldn’t believe it. Here he was with his family. Which meant…**

**_“You haven’t died yet, Albert. But you are in a coma.”_ His mother said then. **

**_“You can choose to stay here with us or perhaps another time. Whatever you choose, we will still be waiting for you.”_ His father then spoke. **

**It was so tempting. He wanted to be with them. But then he remembered Chris and the others. He had a son. A goddaughter. A ragtag band of friends out there waiting for him. No. He couldn’t leave now.**

**His parents gave him a proud smile. _“We’re so proud of you Albert. And just to let you know, your last name isn’t Wesker. It’s Hardt.”_ His father told him. **

**Hardt. It just sounded so fitting with his first name.**

**_“Bye bye, brother! Play later!”_ His little sister said before he found himself sinking back to sleep once more, the last visages he saw were that of his smiling family. **

When he woke up again, Wesker found himself back in a hospital room. Feeling a weight by his side, he saw the brunette sitting by the side of his bed, his head laying next to his hand. Flashes of that strange meeting filled his head and he wondered if that had been a dream from his dying brain or something deeper? Wesker never believed in the supernatural, only believing in science. Yet, it had felt so real. 

Still, the fact remained that he was here and alive. 

“Chris?” He weakly groans out.

That immediately got a reaction from the brunette. Chris immediately woke up, his eyes widening when he saw the blonde-haired man awake.

“Albert! Y-You’re awake!” Chris cries out, getting up from his chair and pulling Wesker into a tight hug.

Wesker made a small noise of surprise, his hands hovering over Chris’s back trying to process what is happening. That was until he felt a wetness on his shoulder did he realize Chris was crying. Placing his hands on Chris’s back, Wesker rubs the brunette’s back reassuring him that he was here and still alive. "What... happened?" 

Chris then told him of what had happened then. Four months he had been in a coma and recently a week ago, the doctor had deemed him able to breathe on his own and be moved out of the ICU ward into a hospital room out of the ward. 

“You idiot. Why did you have to go and do that?” Chris mumbled into Wesker’s shoulder.

Wesker knew what Chris was referring to. “You know why, Chris.” He replies back.

“Then you should know damn well that I can’t bear to lose you, Albert! I can’t lose you!” Chris grits out, clutching onto Wesker’s hospital robe tightly.

“I… I apologize. It’s just… I have to finish it Chris. And I couldn’t let Spencer even as a mindless beast take you and Piers down with him. Nivans still has a bright future and I… I can’t lose you either.”

That got a teary chuckle from Chris. “We’re hopeless.”

“That may be. But I’ll bear a thousand deaths if it meant keeping you safe.”

“And I’ll always find a way to bring you back because I love you.” Chris states. “So… the past is dead yes?”

This time, Wesker smiled.

“Yes.” The blonde-haired man said genuinely. “Also, I learned of my last name." That peaked Chris's interest.

"What is it?"

"It’s Hardt.”

“Hardt. It’s fitting for you.” Chris said and then kissed the older man. He didn't know how Wesker figured out his last name but he would have time later to ask that plus it was better for Wesker to discard the name of the director in charge of that project behind. 

For the first time in a very long time, Wesker felt free. More free than he could ever be. He finally knew his family name and it made him feel that he wasn't just some manufactured freak. That he was simply human. With the shackles of the past now shattered, he would be able to stay by Chris's side till the end of their days. And he was honestly looking forward to that. 


	46. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write out an epilogue and its a much happier ending with a smutty scene. 
> 
> I'm not particularly the best at writing smutty scenes so you'll have to forgive me if the scene seems off or its not that good. I really tried to make it work and I hope you guys will find it enjoyable at least.  
> Also: WING KINK
> 
> Thank you again for all of your support! Hope to see you guys around for new fics of these two.

Albert kept still, not even wincing as Rebecca stitched the wound close. He could tell she wasn't happy judging from how rough she was stitching him.“You really need to stop getting injured, Albert. You may heal rapidly but you’re not invulnerable! What were you thinking running right in front of a Tyrant?” Rebecca scolds the blonde-haired man sitting on the edge of the bed. Albert merely grumbled, a bit embarrassed at being scolded. Chris too whom was standing beside him wasn’t too happy either.

Ever since they had learned of Albert's true last name, Albert had all but abandoned the Wesker name as it was nothing more but a brand on his body. It felt exhilarating to be hear people address him by his first name or either by his true last name. It felt like starting a new chapter in his long, miserable life. But right now, all that exhilaration and joy was gone hearing his friend address him angrily by his name to be replaced with chagrin and embarrassment. 

“It was either that or let Chris get slashed in two.” He tries to argue.

“Don’t use me as an excuse for getting injured, Albert. You were slashed so deep I could see your spine! It's a miracle that thing didn't slice your spine in half!” Chris barks angrily.

That only made Albert even more embarrassed. Embarrassed that he could be that sloppy and from getting scolded as if he were a child. Still, he had no regrets leaping in between Chris and the Tyrant. He could survive it. Chris couldn't.

“And here I thought that Chris is the one who would get into this kind of stupid situations. Are you trying to compete with him or something in terms of who ends up in the medical bay more often?” Rebecca admonishes the older man.

“…No.”

“Well, you’re lucky that your wings weren’t damaged. Still, to prevent your injuries re-opening, they’ll have to be out in the open for now.”

The younger woman sighs as she stitches the last of the wound. “Don’t do anything reckless. I’ll be back to get some more bandage rolls. Chris, make sure he stays put.”

Chris nods. He was going to make sure that Albert stayed put no matter what. Even if the older man grumbled or tried to bargain with him, he was not letting him out of the medical bay until Rebecca came back. 

“…I didn’t know Miss Chambers could be that scary.” Albert muttered once Rebecca was gone. 

“I didn’t know either until I got badly injured in a mission one time.” Chris said, agreeing with Albert.

“Anyways, you better not move too much. Don’t want you tearing open your stitches.” 

“I’ll be fine, Chris.”

“Yeah right. You weren’t exactly fine when you were in my arms bleeding out." 

“Chris…”

“Damn it, Albert. Just… you scared me okay. You need to stop putting yourself in harm’s way like that.” Chris gritted out, trying to not let that horrific memory fill his thoughts. There was just so much blood. He hadn’t realized his hand had brushed Albert’s lower left wing jolting the blonde-haired man and making his heart skip then double in speed which was evident on the heart monitor.

“Albert? Are you alright?” Chris asks in concern when the beeping from the heart monitor became rapid. 

“I-I’m fine. You just caught me off-guard.” Albert tried to placate the younger man but the blush on his face and the racing heart rate only made Chris grew even more worried.

“Are you sure? You’re not running a fever, are you?” He said, moving in to place his hand on Albert’s forehead. Did the other man gather an infection from the wounds on his back? But the virus surely would have prevented any infection from occurring. Unbeknownst to Chris, his shoulder had unintentionally brushed against Albert's upper left wing. This time, Albert reacted fiercely to the touch and he held Chris back by the shoulder as he shuddered. 

"D-Don't do that."

“Do what?”

“That.”

Chris was confused and then he noticed how his body was brushing against Albert’s wing. “Are your wings… sensitive to touch?” Chris asks, what Albert said then dawning on him.

Albert blushed a deeper red. He nearly looked like a tomato from how red he was. “…Yes.” He mutters out.

Chris pulls back, feeling a tad guilty. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. Did I hurt you?”

Albert shakes his head. “No. It’s just… sensitive. Yet, it’s also… nice.” 

“Y-You like it?” Albert didn’t say anything but the rapid heart rate on the heart monitor plus the deepening blush on Albert’s face gave Chris all the answer he needed to know.

A teasing smile grew on Chris’s face. “You actually do like it?” He teases the older man.

“Chris…” The man mumbles but made no move to stop the younger man. 

Chris reaches his hand over, gently brushing his fingers against the now soft feathers. Albert shook even harder and before he could stop himself, he let out a soft moan. Albert’s eyes widened in shock and clamped a hand over his mouth looking every bit embarrassed at his lack of self-control. Chris couldn't help but grin widely at Albert's reaction, finding it somehow very arousing and making him feel quite powerful at just how a brush of his fingers could turn the other man into a moaning mess. Not to mention how soft his feathers are. It was like touching a cloud if he could describe it as that. He found that he wanted to explore every inch of Albert's wings, make him moan and reduce him to a shuddering mess. 

Leaning in, he whispers into Albert’s ear, “I can’t wait to explore your wings even more when you’ve recovered.” Chris then pulls back looking every bit like the cat that got the canary.

That made Albert’s heart beat even faster. “Chris-”

But before the blonde-haired man could respond, Rebecca returned with thick rolls of bandage. “I’m back. Albert! What’s going on? Are you okay?” The younger woman asks, seeing his red face and the rapid heart rate on the heart monitor. 

“I-I’m fine.” Still, that didn’t stop Rebecca from fussing over him. When she realized that he wasn’t ill, Rebecca grew suspicious looking at Albert then at Chris but she didn’t say anything, opting to quickly wrap the bandages around his torso.

“Make sure that you don’t move your wings too much lest you rip the stitches apart.” She said, taking the electrodes that were on his chest off and switching the heart monitor off. 

Getting off the bed, Albert nods. “Thank you Miss Chambers.” He says then leaving quickly with Chris right behind him.

 

* * *

 

Sure enough, it took Albert only four days for the wounds to heal completely. When Chris pulled the bandages off in the bathroom, he smiled glad to see the wounds have closed. The other man's skin was unmarred and it appeared as if he hadn’t been injured at all.

“The injuries are closed now. I’ll let you take a shower while I go and get some breakfast ready.” Chris says. Albert mutters out a thanks and lets his wings sink into his back with a slight trickle of blood leaking out from where the wings entered his back but nonetheless the skin of his back had healed rapidly hiding the wings once more, as he stripped off his boxers and entered the shower cubicle just as Chris left the bathroom. 

After cooking breakfast, Chris came back to the bedroom to change. He had just stripped naked when Albert exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist. When Albert saw Chris, arousal hit him like a sledgehammer and his wings popped out, ripping open his back and sending blood scattering across the wall.

“Albert!? Are you okay?” The younger man cried out, stunned to see the wings out and having clearly made a bloody entrance, decorating his bedroom wall with spatters of blood that were now trickling down. 

“C-Chris.” The younger man saw how dilated Albert’s pupils were and how he was trembling a bit. Not to mention, he could see the rock hard erection poking behind the towel covering him. It was clear that Albert was very aroused.

“Wait… did those wings of yours just pop out when you’re… aroused?” Chris asks, finding it quite hot seeing a very aroused Albert with his wings spread out as much as possible in the small bedroom. So his wings were not just sensitive to touch but a clear indication of arousal? Chris was learning more and more each second and he found himself getting aroused as well from this information. 

Albert hadn’t even registered the pain, the arousal and adrenaline pumping through his veins blocking out the stinging pain. He hadn’t even registered that his wings were out. “What?"

“Your wings. They’re out.”

Looking over his shoulders, he realized that Chris was right. “I… uh…” Chris found it quite adorable to see Albert so flustered. It was rare to see the man like this.

“I didn’t… realize it.”

“Well, now we know that when you’re aroused your wings come out.” Chris teases him, approaching the other man. Albert gulped, seeing Chris walk towards him like a man on a mission but didn’t make a single move. His erection sprung free when Chris unwrapped the towel from his waist and tossed it down to the floor. 

With one hand reaching towards his upper right wing and his other hand down towards Albert’s erection, Albert gasps when the younger man gently grasps his rock hard length and his fingers digging deeper into the soft down of his feathers.

“C-Chris…”

“Ssshh… just relax, Albert.” Chris says with a grin.

Albert groaned when Chris started to pump his hand up and down his length, his wings trembling as Chris explored every inch of his wings. It was the most sensational feeling he ever felt. How is it that such a touch could reduce him to such a mess? He was losing control and before he would have been terrified. But this was Chris. He trusted the other man and he knew Chris would catch him when he does lose control. 

Before he realized it, Chris had pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. Gazing up at the man with wide eyes whilst panting, heart pounding underneath his ribcage, Albert awaited for what Chris had planned for him next.

Leaving the wings for now, Chris runs his hand down the man’s chest, stopping right over his sternum feeling the powerful, rapid heartbeats underneath his palm before turning his attention to Albert’s right nipple, his fingers twisting and twirling the nipple until it was rock hard. Albert's breath caught in his throat when Chris pressed down on his erection, the pressure on it nearly making him come. 

Albert groans, trembling underneath Chris’s touch, crying out when Chris lowered his lips and takes his left nipple into the warm cavern of his mouth. The younger man teased both nipples, using his fingers and his warm tongue, gazing upwards from Albert's chest and watching Albert come undone. Albert arched his back when Chris nipped the erect bud a bit harder and he couldn't help but cry out, pleading for more. 

Chris then pulls away much to Albert’s dismay but that dismay would be swept away when Chris lowered himself down onto Albert’s erection, swiping his tongue along the pulsing vein before taking him. Chris carefully teased him, working him up even more with each flick and swipe of his tongue on the twitching head until Albert couldn’t take it any longer and came into the younger man’s mouth.

Pulling back whilst licking his lips, Chris then positions himself, gripping his cock and steadying himself ready to plunge himself deep into the other man. “You ready?” He asks Albert, rubbing the head of his erection against the base of Albert's rock hard cock.  

“Damn it, Chris! Just do it!” Albert snarls, eyes flashing a feral red. With a cocky smirk, Chris carefully enters Albert and the older man moaned feeling Chris enter and then slowly start to thrust in and out of him gently. 

This wasn’t like when they would have wild sex in bed. This was gentle and loving. It always caught Albert off guard how satisfying and just how pleasant love-making was with the man he loved. He raises his hands and grips onto Chris's hips, holding him down and bruising the man's hips slightly as his fingers dug in deeper from each thrust, their soft pants and groans filling the air. 

Chris felt his own urge to come rising with each gentle thrust into Albert, feeling the muscles tighten around him. He cries out alongside Albert as they both came with Albert’s seed spilling onto his stomach and chest while Chris’s own spilled inside him. 

Falling on top of Albert, both of them heaving and sweat dotting their bodies as the scent of sex filled the bedroom, Chris wrapped his arms around Albert while Albert did the same with his wings curling around them both. By now, breakfast would be cold. Bah, they could care less about breakfast right now. Chris sighed, feeling the warmth radiating from the downy feathers encompassing him and the still pounding heart of the man underneath him pressed against his own racing heart. To know he had such an effect on Albert and that Albert willingly surrendered his heart to him, it filled his soul with happiness. 

To think those feathers that could be lethal yet be so gentle with him and only him. It made him feel special that Albert trusted him that much. And he was not planning on destroying that trust.

“I love you, Albert.” Chris whispers, shifting his head to lay a soft kiss over the other man's heart. 

Arms tightened around him and Chris felt soft lips kiss the top of his head. “I love you too, Christopher.” Albert mutters, finally now at peace.

For as long as life and fate would let him, he was going to be by Chris's side. And nothing would tear them apart ever again. 


End file.
